


Корни Гедониста

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [7]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Peeping, Romance, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король Орофер возвращается во дворец из долгого похода и, сам того не ведая, пробуждает в юном Трандуиле доселе неизведанные чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Возвращение короля

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел "Гедониста":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1362205/chapters/2845063

Блистающим морозным днем король Орофер возвратился из долгого похода. Весь дворец тотчас же наполнился громкими голосами, смехом, звоном оружия, звуком шагов; бежали пажи, спеша принять у воинов доспехи, суетились слуги, готовя обильную трапезу для доблестного королевского войска, радостно приветствовали друг друга отцы и сыновья, друзья и братья. Повсюду распахивались прежде запертые двери, раздвигались шторы, зажигались свечи; гул и гомон раздавались там, где прежде царила тишина.

Юный Трандуил вместе с другими знатными юношами, среди которых подобало воспитываться наследнику трона, выбежал к самым дверям, с любопытством и нетерпением предвкушая встречу с отцом. Когда король Орофер покидал дворец — таким же солнечным зимним днем, как и этот — принц был еще ребенком; теперь же Трандуил балансировал на грани детства и юности, и его сердце и тело охватывали совсем иные волнения. Часто тосковал он в окружении сверстников и среди друзей чувствовал себя одиноким; неясные желания тревожили его и влекли к чему-то недостижимому. Даже в забавах с другими юношами, в этих развратных и в то же время невинных мальчишеских играх, юный принц не мог найти удовлетворения. Вот и сейчас, взволнованно вглядываясь в лица входивших во дворец воинов, Трандуил трепетал и томился, с замиранием сердца высматривая отца.

Наконец король Орофер появился. «Вот он! Вот он!» — зашептались юноши рядом с Трандуилом, но сам он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как отец входит в двери, весь осиянный холодным белым светом зимнего солнца, и широкими, быстрыми шагами проходит мимо, оживленно беседуя с королем Лотлориэна Амдиром, другом своей юности. На мгновение Трандуила обдало запахом снега, металла и конского пота, словно бы король Орофер принес с собою часть неизведанного внешнего мира, столь отличного от теплого, уютного и сонного мирка родного дворца, — часть внешнего мира, где отважные воины сражаются бок о бок и совершают подвиги, о которых барды слагают песни.

Окруженный соратниками, король не заметил сына, а тот не осмелился его окликнуть. Внезапная робость, непривычная для наследника престола, накатила на Трандуила. Его товарищи уже унеслись вслед за королевской свитой, а Трандуил всё стоял у дверей, растерянный и пораженный. Перед его глазами по-прежнему стоял образ короля — в великолепном чистом сиянии виделся отец юному принцу, в сиянии, подобном сверканию снега и свету зимнего солнца. Последние узы детства спали с Трандуила, и бесконечное восхищение, что он испытывал к отцу, великому королю Ороферу, сегодня будто бы обратилось к Трандуилу иной, доселе неизвестной ему гранью. Медленно двинувшись к парадной трапезной, откуда уже неслись оживленные голоса и звон кубков, юный принц всё еще пребывал во власти этого могучего, тревожного и в то же время сладостного чувства.

Проскользнув в трапезную, Трандуил опустился на скамью у самого входа, где обычно сидели мальчики-хоббиты, готовые в любой момент броситься в кухню за очередным блюдом. Длинный стол, уставленный яствами, отделял Трандуила от возвышения, на котором располагался Стол Короля — за ним восседали Амдир, король Орофер и самые знатные и доверенные из его приближенных. Там, по правую руку короля, пустовало высокое кресло, предназначенное наследному принцу. Менестрель уже начал песнь, славящую ратные подвиги лесного войска; он смотрел на короля, и в его взгляде читалась беззаветная преданность своему владыке и затаенная любовь. Любовь звенела и переливалась в его торжественной песне — Трандуил ощущал ее всем своим телом, всей душой; он вдруг понял, отчего песни менестреля столь прекрасны, когда он поет о своем короле, и отчего так горько сжимается сердце, когда менестрель поет печальные баллады о неразделенной любви.

Эльфы шумели, радуясь своему возвращению к родным и друзьям; они никак не могли наговориться после долгой разлуки, и по трапезной то и дело прокатывались волны ликующих возгласов. Юноши-виночерпии едва успевали наполнять кубки пряным вином, от которого так горячо становится в груди и так весело на сердце. Раскрасневшиеся от старания хоббиты беспрестанно вносили новые и новые яства. В трапезной стоял могучий дух жареного мяса, вина и разгоряченных тел — воины еще не успели смыть с себя грязь долгого пути.

Стол Короля терялся за изменчивым золотистым сиянием свеч, но Трандуил — скорее сердцем, чем взглядом — угадывал за ним статную фигуру отца, его широкие плечи, загорелое обветренное лицо с крупными и благородными чертами. Трандуил, пока еще по-юношески тонкий, нескладный, не был похож на величественного Орофера — и впервые Трандуил устыдился этой несхожести. Ему мнилось, что отец, взглянув на него, сочтет сына чересчур изнеженным, чересчур слабым; Орофер, король-воин, всю свою жизнь проводивший в походах и сражениях среди суровых воинов, не полюбит такого сына… Никогда доселе Трандуил не терзался подобными тревогами — наследный принц, прекрасный золотоволосый юноша, всеобщий любимец, он не считал себя ни слабым, ни изнеженным. Но теперь, когда весь дворец будто бы ожил и наполнился иным светом — а вместе с ним и душа Трандуила осветилась совсем по-иному — радость долгожданной встречи с отцом вдруг сменилась растерянностью.

Было уже за полночь, когда эльфы, утомленные празднеством и своим ликованием, начали покидать трапезную. Трандуил тоже незаметно вышел — и после долго бродил по переходам дворца, прислушиваясь к затихающему гомону и песням. Сегодня весь дворец, казалось, захмелел. Трандуил и сам чувствовал себя так, точно осушил бутыль доброго вина — голова у него кружилась, лицо горело, он едва держался на ногах, хотя и не выпил ни капли. Он знал, что не уснет этой ночью, но всё равно решил отправиться в постель. Чувство, столь неожиданное (и вместе с тем — столь долгожданное), что обрушилось сегодня на юного принца, еще только вступающего в пору своей молодости, было слишком сильным, слишком пьянящим, чтобы Трандуил смог принять его сразу. Он неторопливо шел по темным коридорам дворца, пробираясь в свою спальню, но его сердце колотилось так, словно он бежал со всех ног. Во дворце гасли огни. Тишина приходила на смену радостным песням — но не оцепенелая тишина опустевшего дома, как раньше, а теплая и живая, в которой слышалось то спокойное дыхание спящего, то шепот, то звуки поцелуев.

Осторожно ступая Трандуил двинулся мимо королевской опочивальни — он не хотел тревожить сон отца, уставшего после долгого похода. Но когда Трандуил поравнялся с дверями опочивальни, он услышал приглушенные голоса — отца и короля Амдира. Двери были прикрыты не плотно. Затаив дыхание Трандуил приблизился к дверям и заглянул в щель.

Амдир помогал Ороферу снять доспех. Привычными движениями он расстегивал ремешки, удерживающие панцирь, — Трандуил множество раз наблюдал за тем, как оруженосцы снимают броню со своих господ, но сейчас это простое действо отчего-то заворожило и взволновало юного принца. Трандуилу подумалось, как счастлив был бы он сам, если бы отец позволил ему сделать это; как бережно и почтительно он освободил бы короля от тяжелого доспеха, а после, опустившись на колени… Трандуил и сам не знал, что сделал бы после. У него кружилась голова, слабели ноги, и сердце билось так гулко, что казалось, его стук разносится по всему дворцу…

А между тем Амдир помог Ороферу снять подкольчужник, и оба короля сели у огня, стягивая с ног сапоги.

— …Лишь одно меня печалит, — произнес Орофер, продолжая начатый разговор. — Отчего Трандуил не приветствовал меня? И на пиру его место рядом со мной пустовало. Боюсь, мой сын отвык от меня. Я слишком долго был в походе…

Амдир подался вперед и положил ладонь на руку Орофера.

— Твой сын больше не дитя, мой друг, — сказал он. — Он становится старше. Он больше не будет залезать тебе на колени и взахлеб рассказывать, какую страшную гусеницу сегодня увидел, когда играл в прятки с другими ребятишками. Иные игры занимают теперь твоего Трандуила. Возможно, он уже познал любовь, как мой Амрот…

— Молчи, Амдир! Мысль о том, что сердце моего сына принадлежит не мне, горше яда! — воскликнул Орофер с наигранным отчаянием и рассмеялся — но Трандуила, притаившегося у дверей, вдруг охватила радость настолько огромная, что у него на миг перехватило дыхание. — Ты прав, друг мой Амдир, — продолжал король Орофер. — Мои тревоги напрасны. Трандуил стал юношей… прекрасным юношей, должен признать.

— Он напомнил мне тебя в юности, — улыбнулся Амдир. — Когда я увидел его сегодня, то словно вернулся в далекие годы нашей молодости. Помнишь ли ты их, мой друг? Каким дивным тогда был мир и как упоительна — наша любовь?

Орофер мягко потянул Амдира к себе, и тот привычно опустился на ковер у его ног.

— Я полагаю, мой прекрасный, наша любовь упоительна и сейчас, — сказал Орофер — в отблесках пламени ласково блеснули его глаза. Орофер опустил голову, Амдир приподнялся ему навстречу, и они подарили друг другу долгий, спокойный поцелуй.

Трандуил тихонько вздохнул. Он знал, что отец и король Лориэна — любовники; для принца это было столь же естественно и ничуть не интересно, как и то, что солнце восходит по утрам, а зимой идет снег. Но отчего сейчас так сладко сжалось его сердце и так горячо стало внизу живота? Дыша через раз, Трандуил смотрел, как Амдир неспешно распутывает шнуровку на штанах Орофера, и на юного принца накатывали волны возбуждения и смятения. Амдир и Орофер никогда не скрывали того, что испытывают друг к другу, и прежде маленький Трандуил частенько заставал их за поцелуями или даже за более интимными ласками; но сейчас больше всего на свете Трандуил боялся, что отец или Амдир его заметят.

Несколько раз он порывался уйти, но некое чувство — любопытство ли или нечто иное — останавливало Трандуила, и он продолжал жадно наблюдать за тем, как Амдир, высвободив член короля Орофера из штанов, неторопливо ласкает его и целует. Он поглаживал его, обхватывал губами, вбирал в рот целиком и после медленно выпускал, лизнув головку; длинный, толстый член Орофера блестел в отсветах очага, когда Амдир, опустившись ниже, лизал и покусывал его ствол. Орофер прикрыл глаза, запустив пальцы в светлые волосы друга; он не стонал, только ноздри его трепетали и грудь вздымалась чаще. Трандуил догадывался, что отец и Амдир частенько дарят друг другу такое наслаждение и не особенно его ценят; но сам Трандуил отдал бы всё за то, чтобы оказаться на месте Амдира. Юный наследник не мог оторвать взгляда от члена своего отца — он вдруг показался Трандуилу самым прекрасным орудием из всех, что он видел; и ни одного, даже самого прекрасного юношу из всех, с кем забавлялся принц, он еще не желал так страстно.

Тем временем Орофер, мягко отстранив Амдира, поднялся с кресла. На ходу скидывая с себя одежды, он направился к королевскому ложу; Амдир последовал за ним. На одно мгновение Трандуил увидел обнаженное тело отца, прекрасное и сильное, словно сияющее в свете огня — таким король Орофер будет отныне являться в мечтах своему сыну.

С того места, где стоял (а вернее — прятался) Трандуил, не было видно ложа. Трандуил услышал лишь, как отец и Амдир поднялись по ступеням и легли, а после — их размеренные, негромкие стоны. Перед мысленным взором Трандуила в тот же миг возникли возбужденные тела, переплетающиеся в любовном упоении, — сильное тело отца и хрупкое, тонкое — самого принца… Амдир и Орофер, давние любовники, а еще больше — старые друзья, не сгорали в жестокой страсти; они просто наслаждались друг другом, как наслаждаются чем-то привычным и давно знакомым. Даже их стоны были настолько слаженны, что сливались воедино. Но юный Трандуил, торопливо ласкавший себя у дверей королевской опочивальни, испытывал сейчас самое пронзительное в своей жизни, почти невыносимое наслаждение. Он сжимал зубы, чтобы не закричать, прижимался взмокшим лбом к косяку двери — и вслушивался, впитывал в себя тихие звуки, доносившиеся из опочивальни. Перед глазами нестерпимым светом сиял образ короля Орофера. Втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, весь дрожа, Трандуил, наконец, излился себе в руку. Он чувствовал, что вместе с семенем его покидают последние силы. Ноги принца подкосились; беззвучно опустился Трандуил на пол возле дверей отцовской опочивальни и рухнул в темноту.


	2. Королевская охота

Охотничьи псы, возбужденные в предвкушении погони за зверем, легко бежали по снегу. Вслед за ними гурьбой ехали всадники, смеясь и переговариваясь, — разноцветные пятна их одежд ярко горели на снежном просторе. Всё вокруг сверкало и слепило глаза: высокое лазурное небо, чистое, без облачка; белое солнце, лес, укрытый снегом, точно сахарной глазурью, золотые и серебряные украшения на знатных охотниках… Наследник трона скакал впереди на гнедом иноходце вместе с королевскими пажами. В темно-зеленом бархатном плаще на серебристой атласной подкладке, в кафтане цвета молодой листвы, в алых сафьяновых сапожках и маленькой шапочке с пером, отороченной куньим мехом, юный принц был необычайно хорош. Словно роскошная роза среди полевых цветов, его красота гордо и дерзко превосходила прелесть других юношей — и Трандуил знал это, и лукаво поглядывал по сторонам, красуясь и чувствуя на себе восхищенные взгляды. Изредка он оглядывался на отца — тот ехал позади на великолепном белом, в яблоках, скакуне. Блистающий серебром и белизной, с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами цвета платины, со светлыми и чистыми, как лесной ручей, глазами, отец казался Трандуилу настоящим снежным духом, королем зимы. Сердце принца полнилось восхищением и любовью — страшась выдать себя, он отворачивался и глубоко, до боли, вдыхал пронзительно-холодный воздух, чтобы остудить жар, вспыхнувший во всем теле.

Но король Орофер видел, как горят румянцем нежные щеки сына, и угадывал, что лицо принца раскраснелось вовсе не из-за мороза. С умилением он замечал полные обожания взгляды, которые Трандуил бросал на него украдкой. Король забавлял себя мыслью, что именно он — он, Орофер, а не кто другой — завладел сердцем юного принца, красы и гордости его дома. Должно быть, многие прекрасные юноши и благородные лорды желали покорить Трандуила — но он остался верен отцу, он по-прежнему принадлежал Ороферу душой и телом — и, без сомнения, по-прежнему восхищался им. Это льстило великому лесному королю. Единственный сын, поздний, долгожданный ребенок, сильный и грациозный, как молодой олень, красивый и ловкий, словно сам Ороме, — Орофер смотрел на принца и не мог налюбоваться им. Когда король покидал дворец, его сын был еще дитя, озорное и ласковое, — теперь же перед ним предстал юноша, красивей которого — как думалось Ороферу — еще не рождала Арда. Очень высокий — выше остальных пажей, — тонкий в талии, широкий в плечах, с горящими, как червонное золото, волосами, с изумрудно-зелеными глазами под длинными темными ресницами, с кожей белой, точно снег, и нежной, точно атлас, с полными темно-алыми губами, надменными и чувственными, юный Трандуил был ошеломляюще прекрасен — и с улыбкой король Орофер подумал, как подходит сыну это имя — Цветущая Весна. Воистину весной он увиделся Ороферу, упоительной и пьянящей, пробуждающей в сердцах любовное томление, великую радость и невыносимую печаль. «Счастлив отец, взрастивший сильных и почтительных сыновей», — вспомнилось королю.

Вдруг собаки, залившись веселым злым лаем, бросились вперед. Запели рога; крича и улюлюкая, охотники сорвались в погоню. Конь Орофера, всхрапнув, поскакал через лес, взрывая копытами снег. Но сам король не замечал скачки — он видел лишь зеленый плащ Трандуила, мелькавший среди заснеженных ветвей, и, сам того не осознавая, направлял коня вслед за иноходцем сына. Весь лес огласился возбужденными криками, конским ржанием, гулом рогов, оглушительным собачьим лаем. Лошади неслись вперед — снег, сверкая, брызгал в стороны; ослепительно вспыхивали наконечники копий в руках охотников… Лорд Туралдар, главный псарь короля, вылетел на своем рыжем коне прямо перед иноходцем принца. Иноходец прянул в сторону, задев большую ветвь, низко наклонившуюся под тяжестью снега, — в следующее же мгновение снег обрушился на Трандуила. Испуганный иноходец встал на дыбы…

Сердце Орофера остановилось в страхе за сына. Он видел, как Трандуил выпал из седла, а его правая нога в щегольском сапожке запуталась в стремени. Иноходец принца вздрагивал и косил полубезумным глазом на упавшего всадника; казалось, еще миг — и молодой конь понесет, волоча принца за собой через чащу. Метнувшись к иноходцу, король сильной рукой безжалостно натянул поводья, удерживая его, а после помог Трандуилу высвободить ногу.

— Я цел, отец, — выдохнул Трандуил, поднимаясь. — Я свалился в прямо-таки огромный сугроб.

Принц тяжело дышал, ошеломленный своим внезапным падением, а еще больше смущенный тем, что (как ему казалось) выставил себя дураком перед отцом. Трандуил был весь в снегу — даже в волосах запутались комочки снега, а на ресницах сверкали снежинки — и чувствовал себя до невозможности нелепо. Он и не подозревал, что король Орофер любуется им — его влажными от снега волосами, раскрасневшимся лицом, губами, приоткрытыми от бурного дыхания, — и ахнул в изумлении, когда отец вдруг обнял его и прижал к себе.

— Ты же мог погибнуть… Я так испугался за тебя, Трандуил, — прошептал Орофер.

— Я тоже… за себя испугался, — невпопад ответил Трандуил. Прежде, когда принц был еще ребенком, отец часто обнимал и целовал его, называя своим маленьким олененком, — но теперь для Трандуила всё стало другим. Другим — непривычным, пугающим, прекрасным… Он поднял голову от груди отца, и они посмотрели в глаза друг другу. От уголков глаз Орофера расходились морщинки, светлые на загорелой коже… Король сжал руку принца в своей руке. Трандуил потерял в снегу одну перчатку — голые пальцы уже стали холодными как ледышки. Орофер поднес руку сына к своим губам. Трандуил ощутил его теплое дыхание...

— Отец… — произнес Трандуил еле слышно. С его губ сорвалось облачко пара. — Отец, я…

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Орофер. — Кто, по-твоему, отнес тебя в постель после того, как ты уснул прямо у дверей моей опочивальни?

Щеки Трандуила вспыхнули. В смущении он опустил глаза, но король, рассмеявшись, поднял его голову за подбородок — и Трандуил уже сам, хмелея от собственной дерзости, потянулся губами к губам отца.


	3. Проступок

В лагере охотников ярко горели костры. На вертелах жарилась добыча; теплый аромат мяса смешивался с морозным воздухом зимнего вечера. Необыкновенно светлое, сиреневое ночное небо высоко стояло над поляной. Мигали звезды; серебристый свет месяца лился на разноцветные шатры, истоптанный снег и лес, окружавший лагерь со всех сторон. В лагере было шумно и весело, а вокруг царила тишина — настороженная тишина зимы, когда из заснеженного леса доносятся лишь неясные, осторожные шорохи и тоскливо ухает невидимая ночная птица.

Трандуил шел через лагерь. К вечеру стало еще холоднее, но Трандуилу было жарко от пряного вина и жирного, сочного мяса. Он чувствовал ломоту во всем теле — юный принц, впервые выехавший на Большую королевскую охоту, не привык проводить в седле весь день, — но Трандуил был слишком возбужден преследованием зверя и тем, что произошло после, чтобы отправиться отдыхать в свой шатер. Он смотрел по сторонам, на сидящих у костров эльфов, и их лица в красноватых бликах пламени, казались ему странными и незнакомыми. Всё изменилось для Трандуила в эти дни — стало другим, неизведанным и волнующим. Он вдыхал морозный вечерний воздух, смотрел на сверкающую снежную стену леса, на высокие костры и на небо, такое огромное, что захватывало дух, — и в груди его растекалось что-то горячее, болезненное и сладостное…

Его товарищи по детским играм, пажи и оруженосцы, собрались вокруг Туралдара, чтобы послушать его рассказы о лесе, удивительные и страшные. Лорд Туралдар питал слабость к юным эльфам, еще по-детски наивным и впечатлительным, и с удовольствием рассказывал им всевозможные небылицы; но, завидев принца, он оставил своих мальчиков и нагнал Трандуила.

— Мой принц, отчего ты избегаешь меня? Ты гневаешься за тот досадный случай на охоте? — произнес Туралдар заискивающим тоном. — Уверяю, это была всего лишь…

— Я не гневаюсь, — нетерпеливо ответил Трандуил. — Ты был захвачен погоней, как и все мы. Но сейчас мне недосуг слушать твои охотничьи истории: я хочу навестить отца. С тех пор, как король возвратился из похода, мы с ним еще… не беседовали наедине.

Туралдар понимающе улыбнулся.

— Повезло королю… — протянул он с завистью — не то наигранной, не то настоящей — и добавил, вновь изображая почтительность: — …с сыном. Что ж, я вынужден отступить, мой прекрасный принц. Разве могу я, ничтожный, соперничать с самим великим королем Орофером? — он взял руку Трандуила и прикоснулся к ней губами.

Трандуил высвободил руку.

— Доброй ночи, лорд Туралдар, — сказал он — и, отвернувшись, пошел прочь.

Ему не нравился королевский псарь: в его заигрываниях, заискивающих и в то же время бесцеремонных, было нечто отталкивающее. Трандуил никогда не мог угадать, что скрывается за поклонами и льстивыми речами лукавого лорда. Со стыдом он вспомнил, как однажды, будучи совсем еще мальчишкой, целовался с Туралдаром в одном из темных, безлюдных коридоров дворца, — тогда принц гордился, что его возжелал взрослый мужчина. Теперь же мысли о влажных губах Туралдара и его пальцах, проникающих под одежду, заставляли Трандуила содрогаться от омерзения. Он опасался, что отец может узнать о тех давних шалостях, — отчего-то Трандуилу мнилось, что это отвратит от него Орофера; и он досадовал на себя за то, что поддался мимолетной прихоти и не сохранил себя в чистоте для короля, своего истинного повелителя.

За маревом костров показался большой зелено-золотой королевский шатер. Трандуил тряхнул головой, словно скидывая с себя паутину воспоминаний. Сердце бешено колотилось. Только сейчас Трандуил почувствовал, что выпил вина больше, чем следовало: у него приятно закружилась голова, захотелось петь и смеяться. Страх перед неудачей вдруг перерос в хмельную решительность. Неслышно он приблизился к шатру и отодвинул ковровый полог, прикрывающий вход.

Внутри оказалось тепло и душно. Горели жаровни, но после больших огней лагеря полумрак шатра показался Трандуилу кромешной тьмой. Он остановился у входа, привыкая к темноте. Сердце, чудилось, подкатило к самому горлу. Постепенно Трандуил различил большое ложе, заваленное меховыми одеялами; стараясь ступать как можно тише, он двинулся к нему. В голове промелькнула мысль: что, если король не один?.. Трандуил хорошо относился к Амдиру — даже по-своему любил его, — но сейчас поблагодарил Валар за то, что закадычный друг отца не отправился с ними на охоту.

Достигнув ложа, Трандуил принялся торопливо стаскивать с себя одежды. От волнения и спешки юный принц путался в плаще, в штанах, даже в сорочке — и к тому моменту, когда он, наконец, справился с одеждой, Трандуил окончательно утвердился в мысли, что нет ничего нелепее и глупее его затеи. Принцу не подобало входить в шатер короля без дозволения — и уж тем более, залезать к нему в постель. Забираясь нагим под тяжелые одеяла, Трандуил ожидал, что еще миг — и отец, проснувшись, прогонит его; но когда в жаркой тесноте ложа его обнаженное тело прижалось к телу отца, все сомнения показались Трандуилу крохотными и незначительными. Прильнув губами к шее короля, Трандуил закрыл глаза и ощутил, как огненная волна желания, весь день копившаяся в его теле, поднялась и захлестнула его с головой.

Чуткий слух опытного воина уловил шаги Трандуила еще до того, как он вошел в шатер. Орофер привычно потянулся к кинжалу, всегда лежавшему поблизости, — но, узнав в вошедшем сына, Орофер улыбнулся своим мыслям и вновь закрыл глаза. Королю стало любопытно, что его неугомонный наследник предпримет дальше. Ему следовало бы подняться с постели и хорошенько отчитать Трандуила за то, что тот вошел к нему без дозволения, но… Орофера подкупало дерзкое своеволие принца. Себялюбивому королю льстило, что такой прекрасный, сильный юноша настолько им увлечен, что не страшится даже преступить старинный обычай. Он услышал, как Трандуил подошел к ложу, услышал тихий звон расстегиваемых пряжек, а после почувствовал, как приподнимаются одеяла — и уже через несколько мгновений к нему прильнуло разгоряченное обнаженное тело. Орофер вновь улыбнулся, восхищенный дерзостью своего сына — и его поистине очаровательным бесстыдством.

— Вот и ты, Трандуил, — прошептал Орофер, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Я ждал тебя. Но понимает ли мой непочтительный сын, что не должен был являться ко мне без зова?

В шатре было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица Трандуила, но Орофер догадался, что тот заулыбался.

— Я не мог больше ждать, отец, — ответил принц тоже шепотом. — Я не мог… больше сдерживать… это… в себе, — Трандуил прерывал свою речь страстными поцелуями.

Король, рассмеявшись, погладил сына по волосам. Трандуил понял, что отец не сердится, а напротив, будто бы даже одобряет его проступок — и осознание этого вдруг опрокинуло, перевернуло всё, что он испытывал к отцу доселе. У Трандуила захватило дух от восторга и озарившего душу счастья, такого неожиданного, такого могучего и ослепительного, что стало страшно. Он чувствовал, что теперь ему дозволено _всё_ — всё, чего он пожелает; и молчаливое согласие отца показалось Трандуилу сладостнее и соблазнительнее, чем все многословные признания в любви, которые он слышал прежде. Он обвил руками шею отца и поцеловал его, проникая языком ему в рот, — а Орофер, посмеиваясь про себя над неумелым, но решительным напором сына, с радостью ответил на поцелуй.

То, что происходило сейчас с Трандуилом, было совсем не похоже на его озорство с другими мальчишками, когда в большой пажеской спальне они изучали тела друг друга, скорее забавляясь, чем возбуждаясь по-настоящему. Трандуил чувствовал, что лишь теперь начинает познавать настоящее желание, настоящую страсть. Он покрывал поцелуями подбородок, шею, грудь отца, ласкал соски, проводил языком по коже, упиваясь его вкусом и запахом, точно крепким вином, спеша вобрать его в себя, ощутить всем своим существом. В паху у принца уже было тяжело и горячо — он чувствовал, что кончит, стоит ему только прикоснуться к своему члену. Орофер почти не двигался — лишь позволял своему нетерпеливому сыну ласкать его; и Трандуил торопился взять этот дар, взять как можно больше, потому что всё еще не верил, что навсегда заполучил благосклонность великого короля эльфов.

Он опустился ниже. Тяжелые меховые одеяла давили на него; здесь, внизу, Трандуил едва мог дышать, но сам почти не замечал этого. Дрожа от желания, руками и губами отыскал он член своего отца и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, вобрал его в рот. Трандуил вспомнил, как еще недавно подглядывал за отцом и Амдиром в королевской опочивальне; как умело и неторопливо дарил Амдир наслаждение своему возлюбленному… От этого воспоминания возбуждение Трандуила стало еще мучительней. Неосознанно он потерся членом о ложе и застонал, предчувствуя приближение оргазма. Не переставая насаживаться ртом на член короля, Трандуил просунул правую руку себе между ног и принялся ласкать себя. Его одурманивала духота, жар, терпкий горячий запах отца и мысль о том, что он — он, Трандуил! — дарит наслаждение королю Ороферу именно так, как ему мечталось. Орофер положил руку ему на голову, направляя и даже чуть сдерживая нервные, торопливые движения принца — а Трандуил, хмелея от того, что отец принял его ласки, вбирал его член полностью, так, что головка упиралась в горло.

Орофер держал голову сына обеими руками. Сказать по правде, он не ожидал такой страсти от столь юного создания. Король никогда не любил юных эльфов, считая их чересчур нежными и трепетными, — но сейчас, толкаясь членом в рот Трандуила и судорожно глотая воздух, Орофер должен был признать, что юный наследник превзошел все его ожидания. Еще ни один любовник — а их у короля было немало — не ублажал его с такой пылкостью и непритворным удовольствием, как делал это его сын. С улыбкой Орофер подумал, каким же ненасытным развратником станет Трандуил, когда возмужает, если он уже сейчас превосходит многих зрелых эльфов; даже Амдир никогда… Но тут Трандуил вновь вобрал в рот его член — и Орофер задохнулся от наслаждения. Прижав голову принца к своему паху и не давая ему отстраниться, король бурно излился ему в рот.

Трандуил почувствовал, как горячее семя брызжет в горло — и замер, наслаждаясь этими краткими мгновениями. Проглотив всё до капли, он вынул член изо рта и облизал его, собирая губами остатки семени — это казалось Трандуилу почти ритуалом, таинством, некой нерушимой клятвой, навеки связывающей его с отцом. Прильнув лицом к чреслам короля, Трандуил в последний раз провел рукой по своему члену и с протяжным стоном кончил в складки покрывала под собой, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство освобождения.

Они лежали в душном полумраке шатра — в тишине слышалось только их тяжелое дыхание. Их сердца, утомленные пережитым восторгом, постепенно успокаивались. Орофер всё еще чувствовал горячее дыхание Трандуила на своем члене…

Через некоторое время король приподнялся и, подхватив сына под руки, привлек его к себе. Юный принц пах медом и цветами, и немного — козленком; никогда еще Орофер не ощущал запаха пленительней. Он стер ладонью пот со лба сына и прошептал:

— Я так горжусь тобой, Трандуил.

Засыпая, Трандуил счастливо улыбнулся в темноте.


	4. Серебристый бархат

Разноцветным вихрем пронеслись мимо Трандуила всадники, в нетерпении подгонявшие коней. В лицо ему дохнуло морозным ветром. Раскидывая копытами снег, лошади скрылись за черно-белым переплетением ветвей, и еще долго оттуда доносились звуки рогов и ликующие крики охотников.

Иноходец Трандуила вскинул голову и заржал, желая броситься вслед за собратьями. Он нервно переступал копытами, раздувал ноздри, с шумом втягивал теплый запах других лошадей, недоумевая, отчего хозяин медлит, — но принца больше не занимала охота. Весь день прошел для него как во сне. Окруженный своими товарищами, он не замечал их веселого гомона, не слышал их разговоров. Погруженный в собственные мысли, он оглядывался на отца, и сердце юного принца сладко замирало, когда они встречались взглядами. Король Орофер благосклонно улыбался сыну. Вокруг лаяли собаки, били копытами лошади, приближенные короля пытались занять своего господина беседой — но Трандуилу казалось, будто они с отцом одни посреди леса, совершенно одни в этом сверкающем снежном мире.

Тело принца всё еще хранило память о прошедшей ночи. Жаркая волна поднималась в нем, когда он думал о наслаждении, которое они с отцом подарили друг другу, — и о том наслаждении, что еще ожидает их вечером на привале. Загораясь в предвкушении, Трандуил представлял, как вновь войдет в шатер к отцу и разделит с ним ложе — и сегодня, возможно, они станут еще более близки… Он знал, что отец замечает нетерпеливое желание, горящее в его взгляде, — но теперь Трандуил и не скрывал его. Он гордился своей любовью к отцу — и гордился тем, что отец ее принял. Между ним и королем Орофером словно бы протянулась тайная нить — нить более крепкая, чем даже кровные узы; Трандуилу нравилось думать, что отныне их с отцом связывает великая и прекрасная тайна. Разумеется, в скором времени об их любви станет известно всем — и подданные короля Орофера, возрадовавшись, заговорят о том, что на их земле вновь воцарился Золотой Век Эльфов. Но пока Трандуил наслаждался молчанием, значившим столь многое, краткими взглядами, случайными прикосновениями, от которых по телу пробегала дрожь, а щеки розовели… Вот и сейчас, когда остальные охотники унеслись прочь, Трандуил, не говоря ни слова, просто пустил своего иноходца рядом с конем короля.

Они неторопливо ехали вперед безо всякой цели. Вокруг царила необыкновенная тишина. Потрескивали деревья; толстый покров снега дышал в лицо холодом и чистотой. Пар вырывался из ноздрей их коней. Сам того не замечая, Трандуил тихо улыбался. Он не смотрел на отца, но различал краем глаза его серебристый силуэт — и оттого, что отец так близко, сердце Трандуила билось чаще. Орофер догадывался, что его прекрасный сын пребывает в упоении любовью. Любовью и по-юношески нетерпеливым желанием, казалось, был пронизан сам воздух между ними. Чуть повернув голову, Орофер любовался румянцем на щеках принца, его точеным профилем, волнистыми волосами, сияющими подобно золоту… Почувствовав его взгляд, Трандуил улыбнулся — точно солнце озарило его лицо — и вскинул глаза на отца.

Сколько раз король замечал такую же нежность, такую же неодолимую страсть в глазах влюбленных в него юношей — но никогда они не волновали его так, как взволновал его сейчас взгляд сына. Подавшись к Трандуилу, Орофер притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Иноходец принца недовольно всхрапнул, оказавшись прижатым к коню короля. Королевский жеребец тоже занервничал, замотал головой, потянул в сторону — но Орофер привычным движением удержал его. Не спускаясь с седел, Трандуил и Орофер целовали друг друга, позабыв обо всем — о других охотниках, о звере, которого они преследовали, об огромном заснеженном лесе, что окружал отца и сына белым шатром… Прежде Орофер не хотел спешить — он намеревался сделать Трандуила своим любовником по прибытии во дворец, в королевской опочивальне, на высоком парадном ложе; но сейчас, целуя горячие губы сына, погружаясь в его юношескую страсть и сам словно бы пропитываясь его молодостью, Орофер готов был овладеть Трандуилом прямо здесь, в снегу, посреди леса. Он знал, что принц желает того же — его взгляд говорил, требовал, кричал об этом — и желание Орофера становилось еще острее. Усилием воли оторвавшись от губ Трандуила, король спрыгнул с коня и потянул сына за собой.

Они упали в снег, принявший их в свои мягкие холодные объятия. Трандуил оказался сверху; тяжело дыша, вздрагивая от возбуждения, он принялся стягивать с себя штаны. Его пальцы то и дело натыкались на руки Орофера, который помогал сыну справиться с одеждой. С запоздалым сожалением король подумал, что овладевать своим наследником в первый раз вот так, торопливо, на заснеженной земле — не самая лучшая затея; но его нетерпеливый сын был так настойчив, а его пылкие поцелуи — так соблазнительны… Орофера бросило в жар. Он даже не чувствовал холода снега, в котором лежал, — но всё же высвободился из-под Трандуила и приподнялся. Дернув застежку своего плаща так, что та, сверкнув в солнечном свете, отлетела в сторону, Орофер бросил плащ на снег.

Теперь под Трандуилом был серебристый бархатный плащ — он прижался щекой к мягкой ткани, тщетно пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Мороз касался его обнаженной кожи ледяными поцелуями. Всё тело Трандуила горело. Он уже успел стянуть штаны до колен и теперь чувствовал, как к обнаженным ягодицам прижимается узорчатая пряжка отца. Король Орофер целовал принца в шею. Он что-то говорил Трандуилу, но жестокое желание отдавалось гулом в ушах, и Трандуил ничего не слышал — не _слушал_ , потому что все его мысли были заняты тем, что должно было произойти. Отец приподнял подол его кафтана. Трандуил вспыхнул, тихо застонал, выгибаясь еще сильнее… Горячие руки огладили ягодицы принца, развели их в стороны — Трандуил закрыл глаза, полностью погружаясь в свои ощущения. Сейчас, вот сейчас свершится то, о чем юный принц грезил с тех пор, как отец вернулся домой. Сейчас отец сделает его своим — по-настоящему своим. Душа и тело Трандуила плавились от этой мысли… Он уже не слышал ни потрескивания веток, ни хруста снега под собою, ни отдаленной переклички рогов; не ощущал морозного дыхания снега — все чувства, всё бытие сосредоточилось для Трандуила в сильных, огрубевших от оружия руках отца.

Несколькими быстрыми, опытными движениями Орофер подготовил принца. Не в силах больше медлить, король приставил головку члена к анусу сына и надавил. У них не было для смазки ничего, кроме собственной слюны, но юный принц, верно, уже не единожды испробовал подобное наслаждение и потому не испытал боли первого проникновения. На несколько мгновений Орофер остановился, давая Трандуилу привыкнуть. Стенки ануса приятно сжимали его член — с Амдиром Орофер уже давно не испытывал такой восхитительной тесноты. Принц тихо постанывал под ним. Орофер догадывался, что Трандуил так же, как и он, желает полностью прочувствовать, распробовать новые ощущения — и не стал торопиться. Скользнув рукой вниз, король обхватил влажный член Трандуила и принялся медленно водить по нему ладонью.

Трандуил задрожал всем телом. Он чувствовал шершавую ладонь отца на своем возбужденном члене и едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать толкаться в нее; а сзади его распирал и заполнял горячий, толстый, твердый член. Занятные безделушки, которыми Трандуил прежде забавлялся вместе с другими юношами, не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим великолепным орудием. Чуть дыша, Трандуил подался назад, насаживаясь на член еще сильнее. Его сводила с ума мысль о том, что он наконец-то отдается взрослому мужчине — отдается своему отцу, великому королю Ороферу; что наконец-то и сам он, Трандуил, становится взрослым… Теперь его место не среди пажей и оруженосцев, а среди зрелых эльфов, военачальников и советников отца; раньше срока он возвысился над всеми своими товарищами, став возлюбленным короля. Сжав зубы, Трандуил вновь подался назад — и на этот раз принял в себя член Орофера полностью.

Громкий стон сорвался с губ обоих любовников. Орофер навалился на сына, ошеломленный его решительностью и ни с чем не сравнимым наслаждением. Осознание того, что принц Трандуил, его прекрасный принц, желает его столь страстно, тешило самолюбие короля. Сжав левой рукой бедро Трандуила, Орофер начал овладевать сыном быстрыми, резкими, сильными толчками. Он уже не заботился о том, чтобы не причинить ему боль — напротив, Трандуил и сам с нетерпением молодости сорвался в эту безумную, захватывающую дух скачку. Он даже в какой-то мере подгонял отца, всё чаще и чаще подаваясь навстречу его члену. В конце концов они понеслись с бешеной скоростью, задыхаясь, судорожно глотая обжигающе-холодный воздух, вскрикивая и сминая плащ под собой.

Трандуил издал долгий торжествующий крик, кончая первым. Он повалился на промокший от снега плащ, заливая семенем пальцы отца и серебристый бархат, — и несколько жадных, отдающихся болью в груди вдохов лежал без движения, ничего не видя и не слыша. Краем сознания он заметил, что король Орофер вынул из него свой член — а после на спину и ягодицы принца брызнули горячие струи. Анус Трандуила, непривычно растянутый, жгло и саднило — но Трандуилу даже нравились эти ощущения. Силы принца быстро восстанавливались. Он чувствовал, что уже совсем скоро захочет испытать наслаждение вновь.


	5. Закон гостеприимства

Вечером следующего дня в лагерь охотников прибыли гости. Когда нежно-розовый зимний закат запылал над верхушками деревьев, дозорный заметил вдалеке небольшой отряд эльфов. Впереди всех на белоснежном жеребце ехал статный воин — в последних лучах заходящего солнца горело золото его доспеха и золото его волос. Дозорный затрубил в рог, предупреждая остальных о приближении чужаков, и им в ответ издали донеслись переливы других рогов. Заслышав их, король Орофер вышел из шатра.

— Я узнаю эти звуки, — сказал он. — То едет к нам лорд Келеборн со своими воинами. Но кто же тот золотой воин на белом коне? Ужели могучий воитель древних времен Глорфиндель, Золотой Цветок Гондолина?

Сын короля тоже выбежал из шатра, одеваясь на ходу — ему не терпелось увидеть Глорфинделя, самого Глорфинделя, что ценою своей жизни одолел балрога, вернулся из Чертогов Мандоса и приплыл из благословенного края обратно в Средиземье, дабы вновь совершать доблестные воинские подвиги. В охотничьем лагере тоже возникло оживление: все желали поглядеть на знаменитого воителя. Вновь запели рога. Нарядные всадники приближались; теперь Трандуил увидел, что рядом с воином в золотых доспехах едет еще один всадник, высокий и по-юношески стройный, с длинными волосами, серебристыми, как лунный свет. Под приветственные возгласы охотников гости въехали в лагерь и спешились. Король Орофер выступил им навстречу.

— Приветствую тебя, лорд Глорфиндель, гордость эльфийского племени, — торжественно произнес он. — Великой радостью стало для нас твое неожиданное прибытие.

Но вместо того, чтобы приветствовать короля так же степенно и величаво, сияющий воин широкими шагами приблизился к Ороферу и заключил его в крепкие объятия.

— Ну, здравствуй, здравствуй, друг, — выдохнул Глорфиндель, хлопая короля по спине. — Давненько мы с тобой не виделись. За эти годы, как я погляжу, ты стал задирать нос еще выше. Могущественный лесной король, значит? А что, это мне по душе! Рад за тебя, приятель, — с благодушным смехом он выпустил, наконец, Орофера из объятий и перевел взгляд на Трандуила. — А это кто с тобой? Экий красавец!

— Мой сын и наследник, принц Трандуил, — сказал король — Трандуил не мог не заметить, что отцу польстила похвала гондолинского воителя.

Глорфиндель оглядел юного принца с головы до ног. Трандуил, стараясь не подать виду, что смутился, дерзко ответил на его взгляд. Этот лорд был непохож на других знатных эльфов, виданных Трандуилом, — держался он безо всякого высокомерия, словно не главой гондолинского дома был, не ниспровергателем балрога, а простым воином; смотрел прямо и весело, улыбался добродушно, смеялся утробным смехом. Но было что-то в его светлых глазах под густыми ресницами, в его открытом загорелом лице, во всей его фигуре, высокой и могучей, что заставляло робеть обычно столь самоуверенного принца. Глядя на Глорфинделя, Трандуил словно бы смотрел в лица Валар; в глазах его, казалось, отражалась глубокая древность, и точно невидимый свет исходил от него — свет самого Амана.

— Что тут скажешь, хоро-о-ош, — одобрительно протянул Глорфиндель, разглядывая Трандуила. — Славный у тебя парнишка, Орофер, — сильный да смелый. Эвон как смотрит — будто сам балрог ему нипочем! — он потрепал принца по щеке и с умилением пихнул кулаком в плечо. От неожиданности Трандуил не сохранил равновесие и опрокинулся в снег.

Глорфиндель расхохотался.

— Видать, крепко ты его пестовал в своем шатре, а, Орофер? Сынишка твой уже на ногах не держится! — он игриво подмигнул королю.

Трандуил услышал его словно издалека. В ушах у принца звенело — не столько от падения, сколько от обиды. Трандуил злился на самого себя. Это ж надо — повалиться от легкого толчка, да еще и на виду у отца и самого лорда Глорфинделя! Юному принцу казалось, что после такого позора он уже никогда не поднимется в их глазах. Ему хотелось плакать от досады.

Тут Трандуил почувствовал, что кто-то помогает ему встать, придерживая за локоть. Повернув голову, он увидел того высокого длинноволосого юношу, которого Глорфиндель привез с собой, — юноша стряхивал с Трандуила снег и сочувственно смотрел красивыми ласковыми глазами. Трандуил, еще больше раздраженный неуместной заботой, вырвался от него.

— Ступай прочь, оруженосец! Мне не нужна твоя помощь! — выкрикнул он заносчиво.

Светловолосый юноша, ахнув, отпрянул и опустил голову.

— Эй, эй, потише, Ороферион! Какой же это оруженосец? Это лорд Келеборн, наш с твоим отцом хороший друг, — сказал Глорфиндель со смехом.

Трандуил опешил. В ошеломлении он взглянул на мнимого оруженосца. Пусть и очень высокий, но тонкий в талии, тихий и деликатный, Келеборн совсем не походил на зрелого мужа благородных кровей — и уж тем более не походил он на знаменитого любовника, о чьей неутомимости ходили легенды.

— Прости моего сына, достойный Келеборн, — сказал король Орофер. — Он слишком юн… _и слишком дерзок_ , — с этими словами король строго посмотрел на Трандуила. Трандуил, вконец помрачневший, пробормотал слова извинений.

Келеборн смущенно улыбнулся.

— Не стоит, мой принц, в этом совершенно нет никакой необходимости, — ответил он. У него оказался приятный, тихий и мелодичный голос.

Сопровождаемые эльфами из отряда Келеборна и приближенными короля, Орофер и его гости прошествовали в королевский шатер. Трандуил остался снаружи. Отец не запрещал ему входить, но юный принц не смел показаться отцу на глаза после того, что произошло. Сердясь на весь белый свет, Трандуил отправился к коновязи. Он придумал, что хочет проведать своего коня — взглянуть, хорошо ли заботятся о нем хоббиты-грумы; но на самом деле ему просто хотелось побыть в одиночестве.

Принц шел через лагерь, угрюмо глядя на истоптанный грязный снег у себя под ногами. Вокруг сновали оруженосцы и пажи — один нес на плече бочонок вина, другие — большой вертел, третьи — угли для жаровен в королевском шатре. Готовился пир в честь гостей короля Орофера. У костров грелись эльфы из свиты Келеборна, уставшие с дороги, — гостеприимные охотники угощали их пряным вином, прогревающим до самых костей. Соблазнительно пахло мясом, жареным с душистыми травами и приправленным острыми специями. У Трандуила засосало под ложечкой. Сегодня вместо ужина юный принц предавался любовным утехам с отцом — и только сейчас почувствовал, насколько проголодался. Он подозревал, что отец и его гости, радуясь встрече, уже успели позабыть о его дерзких словах — и, должно быть, вскоре никто и не вспомнит о его постыдном падении в снег. Но сам Трандуил никак не мог забыть о своей пустяковой оплошности.

Завидев хозяина, конь принца вскинул голову и сделал к нему несколько шагов. Трандуил обнял его за шею. Жеребец короля, узнав Трандуила, тоже поднял голову и благожелательно фыркнул, тряхнув густой длинной гривой. Прижавшись щекой к щеке своего коня, Трандуил прикрыл глаза. Здесь было тепло, терпко пахло лошадьми, сеном, овсом — принца успокаивал этот запах. Иноходец толкался мягкими влажными губами хозяину в ладонь, выпрашивая угощение. Трандуила клонило в сон: он почти не спал этой ночью — и не давал уснуть отцу. Задремывая, он думал о том, будут ли они с королем Орофером так же близки, когда вернутся во дворец — или страсть, вспыхнувшая между ними, лишь наваждение охоты…

На небосклоне зажглись звезды, когда один из пажей отыскал принца и передал ему приказ Орофера: немедленно явиться в королевский шатер. Трандуил потер глаза. Похоже, он ухитрился уснуть стоя, привалившись к горячему боку своего коня. Иноходец тоже дремал, опустив голову. Взволнованный, Трандуил поспешил к отцовскому шатру, гадая, что его ждет — прощение или суровая отповедь. Прежде, когда принц был еще ребенком, Орофера забавляло его непослушание, его милые детские шалости, — но теперь принц стал юношей, он стал возлюбленным короля, и Орофер едва ли простит ему сегодняшний проступок… Возможно, отец позволит ему заслужить прощение в постели? Трандуил украдкой улыбнулся своим мыслям.

Едва дыша от волнения, Трандуил заглянул в шатер. К его разочарованию, отец был не один: рядом с ним у низкого столика, уставленного кубками, возлежал Глорфиндель. Разгоряченный вином, он скинул верхнюю одежду и лежал в одних штанах из оленьей кожи, обнаженный по пояс. Юный принц невольно засмотрелся на его широкоплечий могучий торс. Трапезничая, Глорфиндель распустил на штанах шнуровку, и Трандуил, сам того не желая, увидел золотистые курчавые волоски внизу его мускулистого живота.

Заметив его взгляд, Глорфиндель от души расхохотался.

— Каков малец, а? Весь в тебя, Орофер! — воскликнул он, хлопнув короля по колену. — Может, ну его, это наказание? Пускай остаётся с нами. Келеборн, наверное, уморился с дороги, раз так быстро ушел. Вот пусть твой парнишка за него и отдувается. Втроем всё ж-таки веселее! — Глорфиндель белозубо усмехнулся Трандуилу — и тот почувствовал, что вопреки собственной воле не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Нет, — веско возразил король. — Мой сын повел себя неподобающе. Он оскорбил гостя и должен загладить свою вину. Трандуил, — обратился он к принцу. — Ступай к лорду Келеборну и сделай всё, чтобы заслужить его прощение. _Всё_ — ты понимаешь, сын?

Сердце Трандуила забилось чаще.

— Да, отец, — сказал он, стараясь говорить как можно равнодушнее — но жаркий румянец выдавал его с головой.

Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Трандуил поспешил выйти. Он прикрыл за собой вход в шатер — и нечаянно услышал, как отец сказал Глорфинделю:

— Вот увидишь, мой друг, Келеборн не устоит перед моим сыном. Этот дерзкий юноша способен заполучить всё, чего пожелает — и всех, _кого_ пожелает. Я сам не так давно убедился в этом… причем не единожды. И, скажу я тебе, готов убеждаться еще и еще!

Орофер и Глорфиндель рассмеялись — а Трандуил не смог сдержать самодовольную улыбку. Не спеша он направился к шатру Келеборна, по-прежнему улыбаясь: юный принц предвкушал чудесную ночь.


	6. Первая любовь

Когда Трандуил заглянул в шатер лорда Келеборна, тот отдыхал на изящной оттоманке, покрытой меховыми и бархатными покрывалами. Его распущенные волосы серебристой волной ниспадали на ворсистый ковер, а тонкие белые и светло-серые одежды, на которые Келеборн сменил свой дорожный костюм, не столько скрывали, сколько делали еще более соблазнительными очертания его стройного тела. Из-за полога, приоткрытого Трандуилом, дохнуло ночным холодом, и пушистые светлые ресницы Келеборна затрепетали. Он открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в лицо нежданного гостя.

— Принц Трандуил, — узнал Келеборн. — Полагаю, вы пришли ко мне по воле короля Орофера? Не стоило, мой принц. Я ничуть не сержусь на вас, — слабая улыбка тронула полные, красиво очерченные губы лорда. Трандуил живо представил себе, как уже через несколько мгновений будет целовать эти губы, вырывая у Келеборна нежные и умоляющие стоны… Трандуил глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять до времени вспыхнувшее возбуждение.

— И всё же я должен просить у тебя прощения, лорд Келеборн, — он опустился на оттоманку рядом с Келеборном, даже и не подумав испросить у того дозволения. Вежливый Келеборн подвинулся, освобождая место для принца. — Я был непозволительно груб с тобой, — продолжал Трандуил, положив руку на узкую ладонь Келеборна. — Я обидел тебя, моего гостя, и готов понести наказание, — с этими словами Трандуил поднес руку Келеборна к своим губам и поцеловал ее — почтительно и в то же время страстно.

Затрепетав, Келеборн опустил глаза. Трандуил с удовлетворением отметил, что щеки лорда чуть порозовели.

— Признаться, я и правда был… обескуражен сегодняшним происшествием, — как всегда тихо ответил Келеборн. — Это всего лишь досадная ошибка, я понимаю… но… меня очень ранил твой резкий тон, принц. Нет, я ни в коей мере не виню тебя… У меня и в мыслях нет укорять тебя в чем-либо… Я лишь поделился с тобой тем, что у меня на сердце, — он вскинул на Трандуила свои ласковые глаза и сразу же, смутившись, вновь опустил взгляд. Юный принц смотрел на него с таким нескрываемым желанием, что Келеборн не знал, как держать себя с этим дерзким юношей. Сын короля Орофера попросту раздевал его глазами. Они сидели слишком близко — Келеборну, которого бросило в жар от стыда, показалось, что даже через одежду он чувствует тепло молодого разгоряченного тела. От Трандуила так одурманивающе-терпко пахло вином, лошадьми и возбуждением… Испугавшись собственных мыслей, Келеборн вскочил с оттоманки.

— Ах, что же это я, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь. — Совсем позабыл о гостеприимстве!.. И еще смел укорять в этом тебя, мой принц… Я не пригласил тебя разделить со мной трапезу — прошу, прости невольную мою грубость, — Келеборн указал на столик с еще нетронутым ужином.

Трандуил даже не взглянул на еду.

— Не предлагай мне отужинать, мой прекрасный лорд, — произнес он прерывающимся от страсти голосом. — Разве ты не догадываешься, _какой_ голод томит меня? Я хочу… нет, я _жажду_ заслужить твое прощение, Келеборн, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты позабыл о нанесенной тебе обиде… Чтобы ты позабыл обо всем на свете — в моих объятиях, — он решительно шагнул к Келеборну.

Тот отошел (даже отбежал) и, вконец растерявшись, не зная, как поступить, поднял со стола кубок с вином.

— Тогда выпей вина, — пролепетал он, выставив кубок между собой и Трандуилом так, словно это была последняя преграда. — Снаружи так холодно… Ты, верно, замерз… А вино тебя согреет… — Келеборн и сам уже плохо понимал, _что_ говорит. Трандуил надвигался на него, и Келеборн всё отступал, глядя как завороженный в зеленые глаза принца — Келеборну чудилось, что он балансирует на краю бездны и вот-вот сорвется…

Вдруг он наткнулся на жаровню. Горячие угли обожгли ладонь; Келеборн еле слышно вскрикнул и отпрянул… и невольно очутился в руках Трандуила. Трандуил вырвал у него кубок, залпом выпил и отбросил в сторону. Келеборн вскинул ладони, точно защищаясь, — Трандуил рассмеялся этому наивному жесту. Его жертва была намного выше (и, верно, сильнее) него, но Трандуил не раздумывая схватил Келеборна за талию и повалил на ковер.

Перед тем, как отправиться в шатер гостя, Трандуил для храбрости выпил вина из фляги знакомого оруженосца; теперь же, залпом осушив кубок, принц запоздало осознал, что пить на голодный желудок — довольно-таки опрометчивый поступок. Вино ударило ему в голову. Он удерживал на ковре слабо сопротивляющегося Келеборна, одновременно срывая с него одежды, а сам чувствовал, как тяжелеет голова и по телу разливается непреодолимая слабость. Стенки шатра, занавешенные коврами, жаровни, светильники, столик и оттоманка кружились у него перед глазами. Срываясь на страстный шепот, Трандуил продолжал говорить Келеборну, как сильно он его хочет и что именно он сделает, чтобы подарить своему желанному настоящее наслаждение, — но сам уже едва улавливал смысл собственных слов. На один краткий миг он провалился в забытье — а очнувшись, обнаружил, что Келеборн уже сам целует его, нежно прикусывая его губы и щекоча языком его язык.

Трандуил замер. В паху у него все еще было болезненно тяжело, но его увлек этот осторожный, сладкий поцелуй. Поцелуи отца были совсем другими — властными, пахнущими металлом и солнцем. Касания мягких губ Келеборна совсем не походили на прикосновения губ короля, твердых и обветренных. Трандуил словно попробовал изысканный десерт после пряного, перченого жаркого. Словно надел невесомый шелк после колючей шерсти… Он отпустил одежды Келеборна, и без того уже изорванные, и полностью погрузился в необычные ощущения — в новый, еще неизведанный им вкус. Теплые ладони Келеборна медленно скользили по его телу, будто успокаивая, — и сердце Трандуила стало биться ровнее. Он больше не задыхался от возбуждения. Нет, желание не исчезло, оно всё еще тянуло и жгло внизу живота, но Трандуил, прочувствовав размеренные движения Келеборна, вникнув в них, вдруг осознал — есть и другое наслаждение, отличное от того, что он испытывал с отцом, другое, но не менее упоительное… И в эти мгновения, даря ласки Келеборну и упиваясь его ласками, Трандуил начал догадываться: нет числа оттенкам страсти, граням наслаждения; каждый любовник способен открыть ему нечто новое; и многие, многие вкусы еще только предстоит изведать юному принцу.

Он целовал податливые губы Келеборна, ласкал языком его соски, проводил губами по атласной коже, вбирая в себя аромат, совсем не похожий на острый запах короля Орофера, — и ощущал, как трепещет и чутко отзывается на каждое прикосновение тело Келеборна. Его любовник был таким хрупким и удивительно нежным, точно юноша — но в то же время в его поцелуях, ласках, во всех его движениях чувствовалась опытность зрелого мужа. Келеборн краснел и смущался, когда принц шептал ему страстные — и непристойные — признания в любви; но в то же время Трандуил замечал, как загораются желанием его глаза под пушистыми ресницами. Этот контраст отчего-то возбуждал Трандуила куда больше, чем безыскусная распущенность ровесников, с которыми юный принц забавлялся прежде. Ему хотелось соблазнять Келеборна снова и снова, заставляя его сгорать от стыда и желания; ему хотелось, чтобы Келеборн сам, смущенно отводя взгляд, просил его о ласках и поцелуях.

Не отрываясь от его губ, Трандуил скользнул рукой ниже, ведя ладонью по его животу. Он почувствовал, как Келеборн вздрогнул и напрягся всем телом, перестав отвечать на поцелуи Трандуила. Принц заглянул в его глаза. Во взгляде Келеборна читалась мольба.

— Нет, мой принц, не надо, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, не…

Не слушая его, Трандуил накрыл ладонью его пах. Келеборн ахнул и замолчал, крепко закрыв глаза. Одежды под рукой Трандуила оказались чуть влажными — он тихо рассмеялся, гордый, что заставил свою прекрасную жертву желать его так страстно. Легко разорвав тонкую сорочку — последнее, что отделяло Трандуила от нежной плоти любовника — он вновь вовлек Келеборна в поцелуй, наощупь отыскивая рукой его член. Его пальцы огладили влажную от смазки головку, двинулись дальше… Глаза Трандуила расширились от удивления.

Не веря своим ощущениям, он отстранился от Келеборна и посмотрел вниз. Между ног у его нежного любовника, средь разорванных одежд, вздымался член таких внушительных размеров, что ему позавидовал бы сам Тулкас. Длинный и толстый, обвитый сетью вен, с большой багровой головкой, он казался чем-то чужеродным на хрупком стройном теле. Пораженный, Трандуил вновь протянул руку и благоговейно коснулся его, будто подозревал, что еще миг — и наваждение рассеется.

Келеборн, затрепетав, попытался прикрыть восставший член руками.

— Пожалуйста, не смотри, — проговорил он умоляюще. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты увидел… мой изъян.

— Изъян?! Ты считаешь _это_ изъяном? — изумился Трандуил, по-прежнему любуясь своим чудесным открытием. — Клянусь, мой лорд, — это самое прекрасное, самое соблазнительное и самое волнующее зрелище на свете! — и принц, склонившись над ним, нежно поцеловал головку члена.

Келеборн протяжно застонал. Сам того не желая он поддал бедрами вверх, отчего член скользнул Трандуилу в рот — тот с готовностью обхватил это чудо губами. Не дав Келеборну опомниться, он принялся насаживаться ртом на его необыкновенное орудие, пробуя, насколько глубоко сможет его взять. С каждым разом Трандуил принимал его всё глубже — и теперь Келеборн уже сам, не в силах сдерживаться, проталкивал член ему в горло. В какой-то момент Трандуил почувствовал, что задыхается; он выпустил член изо рта и сделал несколько жадных вдохов, с усилием загоняя воздух в легкие. Сердце бешено колотилось. Горло саднило, но когда принц смотрел на блестящий от слюны член Келеборна, на этот великолепный толстый ствол с крупной точеной головкой, ему нестерпимо хотелось вновь вобрать его в себя… У Трандуила перехватило дыхание от пришедшей на ум мысли. Вздрагивая от нетерпения, он поискал взглядом и, приметив сосуд с душистым маслом для светильников, подтянул его к себе.

— О, мой принц, что ты задумал? — прошептал Келеборн, испуганно следя за тем, как Трандуил дрожащими руками откупоривает сосуд.

Трандуил щедро плеснул масла на член Келеборна — прямо-таки залил его. Отставив сосуд, принц скользнул замасленными пальцами в свой анус, торопливо себя подготавливая. Ему было немного страшно — даже сейчас Трандуилу не верилось, что он сможет принять такого исполина; но он желал, отчаянно желал почувствовать его в себе… Приподнявшись над вздымающимся членом Келеборна, он начал медленно присаживаться, дрожа от предвкушения и затаенного страха. Вот скользкая от масла головка прижалась к его анусу. Надавила — Трандуилу еще не было больно, но всё в нем сжалось, предчувствуя боль. Еще немного, и громадное орудие войдет в него…

— Подожди, — руки Келеборна подхватили Трандуила прежде, чем он опустился на член. — Я не хочу… так. Не хочу причинять тебе боль, — Келеборн потянул Трандуила вниз, заставляя лечь рядом с собой. — Ты такой страстный, мой принц… Такой… дерзкий, — шептал он, покрывая тело Трандуила нежными поцелуями. — Я знаю, ты жаждешь познать это наслаждение… И я тоже, я тоже жажду тебя еще с того мгновения, когда увидел тебя в первый раз, мой пылкий, нетерпеливый мальчик… Но мы не должны спешить… Не будем превращать наслаждение в пытку… — Келеборн уложил Трандуила набок и прижался к его спине, продолжая успокаивающе шептать ему что-то — принц уже перестал вслушиваться в слова, просто наслаждаясь близостью, ласковыми прикосновениями Келеборна, его голосом, теплым дыханием на своей шее… Трандуил закрыл глаза.

Убаюканный шепотом Келеборна, он не сразу понял, что тот уже овладел им сзади. Келеборн вошел неглубоко — меньше, чем на треть — и Трандуил ощутил лишь приятную наполненность, а не ослепительную боль, как ожидал. Должно быть, любовные утехи с отцом, которым он предавался при каждой возможности, не прошли даром — да и Келеборн, его нежный Келеборн, оказался внимательным и заботливым любовником. Каждый раз, проникнув чуть глубже, он надолго останавливался, чтобы Трандуил привык, и в это время целовал его, ласкал соски и член, отвлекая от боли — и начинал двигаться вновь лишь тогда, когда Трандуил сам просил об этом. В объятиях Келеборна было тепло и как-то удивительно спокойно, словно они просто спали рядом. Для Трандуила, знавшего прежде лишь неудержимую, головокружительную страсть с отцом, это было так непривычно, так странно, что он потерялся в своих ощущениях. Ему хотелось то резко податься назад, насадиться на член Келеборна так, чтобы из глаз брызнули слезы; то, наоборот, — всецело покориться его неторопливым опытным движениям. Трандуил дивился его заботе — она была другой, не похожей на суровую, требовательную заботу отца, который всегда — даже на ложе — был и оставался его единовластным господином. Келеборн же, овладевая Трандуилом, будто не ставил себя выше него; казалось, он не помнил о собственном наслаждении, а находил радость и упоение в том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Трандуилу. Юному наследнику трона подумалось, что ему самому никогда не научиться такому невероятному терпению…

Трандуил не знал, как долго они предавались своей нежной любви: разомлев в объятиях Келеборна, он потерял счет времени. Снаружи было тихо, только изредка перекликались дозорные — значит, стояла глубокая ночь. Трандуил сладко потянулся, переворачиваясь; уткнулся любовнику в шею. Они всё еще лежали на полу, но заботливый Келеборн когда-то успел стянуть с оттоманки меховое одеяло и накрыть им себя и принца. Трандуилу было тепло — и телом, и душой. Наверное, он задремал, утомленный ласками, — а деликатный Келеборн боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его. Сейчас лорд и сам дремал — спящий он казался совсем юным. Трандуил бережно поцеловал его закрытые веки, почувствовав губами пушистые ресницы. Он вспомнил, как кончил первым, прижимая руку Келеборна к своему члену, — и как Келеборн сразу же осторожно вышел из него, чтобы случайным толчком не причинить боли… Трандуил вгляделся в лицо любовника. С сожалением он подумал о том, что Келеборну, должно быть, пришлось самому удовлетворять себя, пока Трандуил спал. А ведь поначалу принц шел сюда, чтобы ублажать его, Келеборна, как велел отец… Трандуил тряхнул головой, избавляясь от последних обрывков сна. Он разбудил Келеборна, покрыв поцелуями его красивое лицо, и сказал:

— Любимый, сдается мне, я всё еще не заслужил твое прощение. Вместо того чтобы дарить наслаждение тебе, я удовлетворял собственные желания. Но впереди у нас целая ночь — и, обещаю, до рассвета я не единожды искуплю свою вину!


	7. Легкое недомогание

Трандуил завтракал вместе с гостями и приближенными короля в его шатре. Было тепло и шумно; лорд Глорфиндель забавлял сотрапезников историями из своей жизни в Гондолине, и Трандуил, вполуха слушая об отважных воинах, старинных битвах и беспримерных подвигах, с аппетитом поглощал завтрак. Он не ел со вчерашнего утра — и теперь, после ночи любви с Келеборном, с жадностью накинулся на еду. Сам лорд Келеборн сидел напротив, рядом с Глорфинделем, — изредка Трандуил, отрываясь от трапезы, забавы ради ловил его взгляд и с удовлетворением замечал, как вспыхивают румянцем щеки прекрасного лорда. Прошлой ночью Трандуил почти не спал — захмелев от крепкого пряного вина и своей нежданной влюбленности, он снова и снова отдавался Келеборну, с каждым разом всё больше убеждаясь в том, что того не зря величают Неутомимым. Сейчас, полулежа на боку и расплачиваясь болью за вчерашнее наслаждение, Трандуил с запоздалым раскаянием думал о том, что переоценил свои силы. Его анус жгло так, что юный принц едва мог ходить — каждый шаг приносил ему страдание. Мысль о том, что ради сегодняшней охоты ему придется сесть на коня, внушала Трандуилу ужас.

Он взглянул на отца, восседавшего на своем «походном троне» — резном деревянном кресле с позолотой. Король смеялся какой-то шутке Глорфинделя, а тот, довольный, положил руку ему на колено — Трандуил догадался, что отец и гондолинский герой, верно, провели ночь вместе. В эти мгновения Трандуил с удивлением подумал, как они похожи — высокие, широкоплечие, сильные, с загорелыми лицами и светлыми глазами; славные воины, не знающие усталости… Сердце наследника, привыкшего быть лучшим во всем, кольнула зависть. Он почувствовал, что не сможет попросить у отца дозволения остаться в лагере — гордость никогда не позволит юному принцу признаться, что одна-единственная ночь лишила его сил. Собрав свою волю в кулак, Трандуил поднялся и вместе со всеми вышел из шатра.

Красивый оруженосец подвел Глорфинделю его могучего скакуна, белого как снег. Гондолинец сразу же вскочил в седло: ему не терпелось начать охоту.

— Ликует моя душа, друг мой Орофер! — воскликнул он, дожидаясь, когда остальные эльфы сядут на коней. — Нет лучшей забавы для воина, чем погоня за диким зверем!

Рассветное солнце золотило его кожу, переливалось на густой гриве волос; светом Валинора сияли его глаза и точно пламя алел плащ, застегнутый на плече массивной пряжкой работы древних нолдорских мастеров. Трандуил залюбовался им, на миг позабыв даже о своем недомогании. Таким ослепительно прекрасным показался ему гондолинский воитель, что золотое его сияние затмило нежную красоту Келеборна — и ветреный принц мысленно пообещал себе, что заполучит лорда Глорфинделя во что бы то ни стало.

Его пристальный взгляд, полный желания, привлек внимание Глорфинделя.

— Взгляни-ка на своего сына, Орофер! — хохотнул он. — Всю ночь провел в Келеборновом шатре — на весь лагерь было слыхать, — а усталости ни в одном глазу! Экий справный у тебя парнишка — хвалю, хвалю. Вот что значит отцовская наука, — Глорфиндель, склонив голову к плечу, оглядел Трандуила. — А всё ж таки я бы на твоем месте оставил Орофериона в лагере. Пусть отдохнет… подлечится. Помнится, когда мы с приятелем Келеборном в первый раз… гм… _загнали дракона в Ангбанд_ , я наутро не то что на коне скакать — сидеть не мог! Такой уж он у нас, Могучий Ствол Мэллорна, — Глорфиндель с грубоватой игривостью пихнул Келеборна в плечо. Тот, в отличие от принца, не повалился в снег, а без труда удержался в седле. Трандуил в который раз поразился, каким сильным может быть его хрупкий возлюбленный. — Ха, погляди, как зарделся наш прекрасный лорд! — продолжал веселиться Глорфиндель. — Прямо как гномья девица на выданье! Эх, славный мой Келеборн, отчего ты такой тихоня? И не подумаешь, что великий воин, не знающий страха на поле битвы, — он любовно потрепал Келеборна по щеке.

— Что ж, — холодно произнес король Орофер, садясь на коня, — полагаю, лорд Глорфиндель прав, — он повернулся к Трандуилу. — Сегодня, сын, ты не отправишься с нами. Оставайся в лагере, — приказал он тоном правителя, привыкшего к беспрекословному подчинению. — Надеюсь, к нашему возвращению твои силы восстановятся.

Король тронул пятками коня и неторопливо выехал вперед; за ним двинулись остальные охотники, разноцветной вереницей покидая лагерь. Трандуил, обескураженный, смотрел им вслед. Ему мнилось, что из-за своего пустякового недомогания он упал в глазах отца, что король Орофер счел его слабым и жалким — и отцовская любовь, которой принц добился за прошедшие дни и которой так гордился, уже никогда не станет прежней.

Проезжая мимо Трандуила, Глорфиндель подмигнул ему.

— Видал, как отец ревнует тебя к Келеборну? — сказал он, наклонившись с седла. — Прошлой ночью места себе не находил — праздновал со мной встречу, а сам всё о тебе твердил. Хотел даже пажа в шатер к Келеборну послать — вернуть тебя, значит, — да я отговорил. Сказал: «Пускай малец забавляется! Будет ему боевое крещение. Не всё же твоему раскрасавцу тебя ублажать — пусть и других славных мужей попробует». Согласился со мной Орофер, но, как видно, не в радость ему было такое решение. Не любит твой отец делиться, что тут скажешь. Такой уж у него нрав драконий: всё, что ему приглянулось, только его должно быть — а больше ничье. Приметил, как полюбился тебе наш Неутомимый, — вот и говорил с тобой сурово. Ты на отца не обижайся — не со зла он, а с жадности, так-то.

Глорфиндель взъерошил Трандуилу волосы и, развернув коня, помчался догонять охотников — а Трандуил остался стоять, изумленный и обрадованный. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, юноша, способен заставить отца ревновать? Самого Орофера, великого короля и могучего любовника, никогда не знавшего отказа!.. Трандуил рассмеялся от удовольствия и, кутаясь в подбитый мехом плащ, направился к своему шатру, неловко шагая по свежему хрусткому снегу.


	8. Детские обиды

Трандуил обнаружил в шатре одного из пажей, своего товарища по детским играм — тот раздувал угли в жаровне.

— Это ты, Эрниль, — небрежно обронил принц, проходя мимо пажа к ложу. Сбросив с себя плащ и кафтан, Трандуил осторожно прилег, стараясь не растревожить свою боль, и стал наблюдать за пажом сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Еще совсем недавно они вместе с другими знатными отроками носились по лесу, стреляли пауков из маленьких самодельных луков, устраивали дерзкие проказы, выводившие из себя обычно таких благодушных хоббитов-слуг, учились фехтованию у лорда Аронмира и по вечерам в большой общей спальне забавлялись друг с другом, прислушиваясь, не идет ли их строгий воспитатель… Какими далекими казались теперь Трандуилу те дни! С тех пор, как отец оказал ему высочайшую честь — сделал его своим возлюбленным — юный принц начал взирать на своих бывших товарищей свысока. Ему было разрешено носить длинный плащ вместо короткого пажеского; Трандуил больше не был первым среди юношей — он был возлюбленным короля, удостоенным делить с ним ложе и трапезу; и не было равных ему среди приближенных Орофера. Удивительным и странным казалось теперь Трандуилу, что когда-то, поссорившись во время игры, он дрался с Эрнилем и другими мальчишками, прятался с ними от лорда-воспитателя и кувыркался с Эрнилем в одной постели… Приподнявшись на ложе, Трандуил окликнул пажа.

— Отец велел тебе остаться, чтобы прислуживать мне? Подойди, — проговорил он, копируя властные интонации короля Орофера. Когда Эрниль приблизился, Трандуил велел ему опуститься на колени и поставил ногу ему на плечо. — Помоги мне снять сапоги, — надменно заявил он — и рассмеялся, но только в мыслях: прежде за подобное он получил бы от бойкого Эрниля в нос. «Хоть ты и принц, — сказал бы тогда Эрниль, — а всё равно нечего зазнаваться!» Но сейчас юный паж послушно взялся за мокрый от снега сапог Трандуила и стянул его с ноги.

Эрниль, похоже, и сам робел перед своим прежним товарищем. Он не разговаривал с Трандуилом с тех пор, как они выехали на Большую королевскую охоту, — и теперь тот казался Эрнилю совсем чужим, каким-то прекрасным и высокомерным незнакомцем, а не Зазнайкой Трандуилом, вместе с которым они натворили немало шалостей. Эрниль чувствовал на себе его взгляд и трепетал, испытывая почти такое же смущение, как перед самим королем.

Трандуил поднял голову пажа, взяв его за подбородок. Сын королевского псаря, темноволосый и темноглазый, как и сам лорд Туралдар, с широкими бровями и резкими чертами лица, самый крупный из всех мальчишек, Эрниль никогда не казался Трандуилу особенно красивым. Но прежде он был заводилой, постоянно спорившим с принцем за лидерство, и его нынешняя неуверенность и покорность доставляли Трандуилу невыразимое удовольствие. Он с легкостью удержал пажа, когда тот хотел было подняться с колен, и принялся медленно, наслаждаясь смятением, отразившимся в лице Эрниля, расстегивать свой пояс.

Эрниль сглотнул, глядя остановившимся взглядом на пальцы наследника, унизанные перстнями королевского дома. Он не знал, как теперь держать себя с Трандуилом — и что тот намеревается с ним сделать. На ум Эрнилю мгновенно пришли все обиды, что он нанес принцу в детстве: все тычки, все подножки, все драки и даже нечестно выигранный в кости охотничий нож… Что, если из-за тех давних ссор Эрниль впадет в немилость? Его отец, хитрый и дальновидный лорд Туралдар, неоднократно убеждал сына добиваться дружбы королевского наследника, но своенравный Эрниль, гордый тем, что был самым большим и сильным из мальчишек, никогда не прислушивался к отцовским советам. Как горько пожалел он об этом сейчас!

Расшнуровав штаны, Трандуил бесцеремонно схватил пажа за волосы и подтянул к своему паху. Эрниль потерял равновесие. Ему пришлось ухватиться за колени Трандуила, чтобы не упасть, — но почти сразу же, испугавшись гнева принца, он отдернул руки. Перед его лицом оказался член Трандуила, еще не совсем поднявшийся, — вновь дернув Эрниля за волосы, Трандуил заставил его взять член в рот, и Эрниль покорно задвигался на нем, страшась не угодить любимцу короля.

Трандуил откинул голову и закрыл глаза, положив руку пажу на затылок. В прежние дни они нередко баловались с другими мальчишками, устраивая веселую возню в постели одного из них, — но никогда еще Эрниль, забияка Эрниль, гроза кладовых и кухонь, не отсасывал Трандуилу с таким старанием. Он шумно втягивал воздух через нос, насаживаясь на член принца так, что головка упиралась ему в горло, и, судя по покрасневшему от напряжения лицу, даже и не думал как раньше возмущаться, что Трандуил «вконец обнаглел и сует слишком глубоко, и вообще сейчас моя очередь». Это была окончательная победа. Возможно, юный принц уже не помнил _все_ свои детские обиды — но охотничий нож был просто замечательный, и Эрнилю придется потрудиться как следует, чтобы Трандуил простил ему тот нечестный выигрыш.

Усмехнувшись, Трандуил оттолкнул пажа — тот испуганно посмотрел на принца снизу вверх, решив, что возлюбленному короля не угодили его безыскусные ласки. Трандуил откинулся на подушки, мастерски изобразив на своем красивом лице скуку.

— Мне надоело, — произнес он как можно более равнодушно. — Ступай прочь.

Но не успел Эрниль подняться с колен, как Трандуил остановил его:

— Нет, постой. Останься. И сними эти… _лохмотья_ , — принц ленивым жестом указал на одежду пажа.

Эрниль принялся торопливо расстегивать бесчисленные золотые пуговицы на своем бархатном, винного цвета, кафтане. Его пальцы чуть дрожали. Трандуил, развалившись на подушках, с затаенным удовлетворением наблюдал, как Эрниль, уперев взгляд в пол, стягивает с себя верхнюю одежду и принимается за рубаху из тонко выделанной кожи с прихотливой вышивкой на вороте и рукавах. Неуклюже балансируя то на одной, то на другой ноге, Эрниль снял сапоги и штаны и, оставшись в одной длинной нижней сорочке, вопросительно посмотрел на принца.

Трандуил знаком велел пажу приблизиться. Когда тот оказался совсем рядом — Трандуил заметил, что грудь Эрниля бурно вздымается от волнения — он подал пажу сосуд с розовым маслом, которое Трандуил использовал во время своих утех с отцом.

— Подготовь себя, да поживее, — непререкаемым тоном приказал Трандуил.

Эрниль помрачнел, но не осмелился перечить принцу. Забравшись на ложе, он встал на четвереньки, задрал шелковую сорочку и, смочив пальцы душистым маслом, принялся выполнять приказ. Трандуил, злорадствуя в душе, оглядел крепкие ягодицы Эрниля. Тот был и без того достаточно растянут, но Трандуилу казалось, что своим приказом он еще больше унизил давнего соперника. Трандуил вспомнил, как Эрниль посмеивался над другими отроками, когда они, пробуя в первый раз забавы такого рода, морщились от боли, — сам Эрниль уже давно разделял ложе со своим отцом и никогда не упускал возможности похвастать своей опытностью и искушенностью перед остальными пажами. Теперь же от его былой спеси не осталось и следа — Эрниль не смел даже оглянуться на принца, с забавной поспешностью погружая и вынимая из себя блестящие от масла пальцы.

— Довольно, — резко произнес Трандуил. Приподнявшись, он со шлепком положил ладони на бедра пажа — тот дернулся, но уже в следующий момент опустил голову на руки, будто безропотно принимал свою судьбу. Это движение, полное обреченной покорности, до того пришлось Трандуилу по душе, что он раздумал овладевать Эрнилем сразу, как намеревался раньше — вместо этого принцу захотелось поиграть со своей жертвой подольше.

Дернув сорочку пажа вверх, Трандуил обнажил его тело до самых плеч и провел пальцем по позвоночнику, ощущая, как от его прикосновений Эрниль вздрагивает и напрягается. Эрниль был несколько широк в талии, но высок и широкоплеч; под его смугловатой для эльфа кожей чувствовались крепкие мускулы, а на груди и в паху росли жесткие курчавые волосы, темные, почти черные: при дворе злословили, будто его бабка, мать лорда Туралдара, была из гномьего племени. Эрниль развился раньше остальных знатных отроков и полагал это доказательством своего превосходства — но сейчас, растерявший всю свою смелость, он уже не казался Трандуилу ни сильным, ни мужественным. Трандуил знал, что вправе делать с пажом всё, что заблагорассудится, — и эта мысль кружила ему голову. Юный принц вдруг осознал, что теперь он властен над любым из подданных отца; что отныне каждый эльф — будь то нежный отрок или зрелый муж — беспрекословно покорится его воле. Думал ли Трандуил, что власть, о которой он грезил, достанется ему так скоро? Ему хотелось распробовать ее, посмаковать, как дорогое вино, натешиться ею досыта… Трандуил раздвинул руками ягодицы пажа и одним резким движением вошел в него.

Эрниль поперхнулся криком. Единственный сын, избалованный чрезмерной отцовской любовью, он не привык к подобному обращению — а Трандуил, казалось, нарочно делал всё, чтобы доставить Эрнилю как можно больше страданий. Придерживая его за бедра, Трандуил вбивался в него со всей силы, и сдавленные крики и стоны пажа подхлестывали его возбуждение. Тело под ним было жестким, напряженным, совсем не похожим на отзывчивое тело его нежного возлюбленного, лорда Келеборна, — и Трандуил едва ли испытал бы столь острое наслаждение, если бы паж не был Эрнилем, самим Эрнилем, щеголем и задирой, вечным его соперником. Торжествуя окончательную победу над врагом, Трандуил вытащил из него свой член, нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы не причинить Эрнилю боли, и перевернул его на спину — принц желал видеть лицо пажа, когда станет овладевать им.

Тот и не думал противиться — напротив, Эрниль сам приподнял и раздвинул ноги, открывая покрасневший, растянутый анус. Даже сейчас, лежа лицом к лицу с принцем, Эрниль не смел взглянуть на своего повелителя и отворачивался. Трандуил заставил его повернуть голову. Глядя пажу в глаза, он медленно вошел в него. Эрниль со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Должно быть, грубые рваные толчки Трандуила, то короткие, то длинные, проникающие так глубоко, что у Эрниля захватывало дух, причиняли боль; но Эрниль, похоже, страшился боли куда меньше, чем немилости принца. Он сам придерживал руками свои ноги, чтобы Трандуилу было удобнее входить, сжимал зубы, чтобы не разгневать принца своими стонами; а когда Трандуил, неожиданно подавшись к нему, впился губами ему в губы, Эрниль послушно приоткрыл рот.

Эта его покорность, такая непривычная для задиры Эрниля, опьяняла Трандуила. Он терзал губы пажа, больше кусая их, чем целуя, и всё быстрее и быстрее вбивался в его скользкий от масла анус. Принцу нравилось думать, что это твердое, сильное тело под ним полностью принадлежит ему, Трандуилу, что он может делать с ним всё, что пожелает — ударить его, сжать, укусить, поцеловать… Трандуил упал на Эрниля, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, и продолжил судорожно толкаться в него своим членом. Он чувствовал, что до последней вспышки наслаждения осталось совсем немного.

Член Эрниля тоже восстал, но паж не осмеливался ласкать себя без дозволения господина. Всякий раз, когда живот Трандуила касался его, Эрниль пытался потереться о него своим членом, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев своенравного принца. Анус Эрниля нестерпимо жгло — после он едва ли сумеет скрыть это от своего отца, а уж лорд Туралдар, узнав о происшествии в шатре, непременно начнет корить сына за то, что тот недостаточно усердно ублажал принца. Но Эрниля не заботило, что будет потом — уже не обращая внимания на боль, он старался насадиться на член Трандуила посильней, так, чтобы всё тело вспыхнуло наслаждением и он, Эрниль, смог кончить не прикасаясь к своему члену.

С горьким разочарованием он почувствовал, что Трандуил изливается в него, неосознанно проталкивая член еще глубже. Еще миг — и принц откинулся на подушки, оставив пажа растянутым и болезненно неудовлетворенным. Эрниль не выдержал. Глядя в лицо Трандуилу со смешанным чувством ненависти и вожделения, Эрниль начал онанировать. Принц наблюдал за ним с презрительной полуулыбкой. Нависнув над пажом, он бесцеремонно сунул свой опадающий, влажный от масла и спермы член ему в рот и заставил облизать — а после, не дожидаясь, пока Эрниль кончит, велел ему уйти.

— Ты разочаровал меня, паж, — добавил наследник престола с поистине королевским равнодушием — что было не так-то просто, потому что несколько мгновений назад Трандуил испытал один из лучших оргазмов в своей жизни. — Ты нерадив и неловок. Твой отец узнает об этом. Больше я не призову тебя на ложе, — и Трандуил, состроив недовольную мину, отвернулся от Эрниля.

Но лорд Келеборн, который, беспокоясь о своем юном возлюбленном, вернулся в лагерь раньше остальных охотников и невольно застал Трандуила в постели с другим, уже не услышал этих слов. Отпрянув от шатра, Келеборн в смятении вскочил в седло и отправился прочь, осознав с болью в сердце, что должен уйти сам. «Они так юны, — думал он, оправдывая своего неверного возлюбленного и вспоминая, с какой страстью принц овладевал тем, другим юношей. — Они, верно, любят друг друга… Как посмею я встать на пути у их любви? Ведь и я когда-то был молод…» Так, печально размышляя, Келеборн ехал по безмолвному заснеженному лесу, и холодный ветер осушал слезы на его прекрасном лице.


	9. Нежданный воспитатель

К вечеру возвратились охотники. Заслышав отдаленные звуки рогов, Трандуил накинул плащ, подбитый ласочьим мехом, и вышел из шатра. Солнце уже скрылось за кромкой леса. В розово-сиреневом закатном небе мерцали первые звезды. Из-за деревьев выезжали всадники — в сумраке Трандуил не мог различить их лиц и одежд, только темные размытые фигуры, но в сердце его зажглась радость. Он предвкушал веселый ужин в королевском шатре под рассказы Глорфинделя и доносящиеся снаружи охотничьи песни; а после — чудесную ночь с отцом или Келеборном или, быть может, с ними обоими… День праздности восстановил силы Трандуила — он согрелся, выспался, сытно пообедал в своем шатре и даже успел отомстить давнему сопернику; и теперь с нетерпением и любопытством гадал, что ждет его этой ночью.

Первым в лагерь въехал лорд Туралдар: Трандуил узнал его великолепную бобровую шапку и длинногривого, мохноногого коня. Эрниль, подбежав к отцу, взял коня под уздцы, чтобы отвести к коновязи, но королевский псарь остановил сына. С того места, где стоял принц, не было слышно их разговора, но Трандуил догадался, что лорд Туралдар расспрашивает Эрниля о его сегодняшнем дне. Верно, неспроста в шатре принца из всех пажей оказался именно Эрниль — хитроумный Туралдар надеялся сделать своего сына любимцем королевского наследника. Трандуил усмехнулся, вообразив разочарование лукавого царедворца, когда тот узнает, что его план обернулся неудачей.

Вслед за Туралдаром появился Глорфиндель; он привез с собой богатую добычу и громко похвалялся ею перед остальными охотниками. Трандуил вскинул голову, ожидая увидеть среди спутников Глорфинделя отца и Келеборна, но там их не оказалось; не было их и среди всадников, что последними выехали из леса… Трандуила охватила тревога. Он быстрыми шагами двинулся вперед, отыскивая взглядом отца.

Когда принц поравнялся с Глорфинделем, тот окликнул его:

— Эй, Ороферион! Отца высматриваешь? Так он уехал вместе с Келеборном и его воинами, — Глорфиндель махнул рукой в сторону леса.

Трандуил опешил.

— Что?.. Лорд Келеборн… уехал? — выдохнул он, обескураженный.

— Уехал, ага. Сказал, мол, охота его утомила, домой засобирался. Я ему говорю: «Куда уезжать-то, только-только ж приехали!» А он молчит, глаза опускает, — Глорфиндель проницательно посмотрел в лицо Трандуилу. — Уж не обидел ли ты его случаем, а, парень? А то ведь Келеборн, не успели мы на охоту выехать, обратно отправился — тебя проведывать; а потом сразу смурной какой-то вернулся, прямо лица на нем не было. Вот я и думаю: не случилось ли у вас чего? Знаю я вашу Ороферову породу: очень уж вы гордые да дерзкие. Небось сказал нашему благородному лорду что-нибудь этакое, а у него душа-то нежная, ранимая, даром что отважный воин…

Трандуил нахмурился.

— Я не знал, что лорд Келеборн возвращался в лагерь, — пробормотал он, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Глорфинделем. — Я весь день провел в своем шатре, но он ко мне не заходил.

— Так ли? — отозвался Глорфиндель с сомнением. — Ну гляди, Ороферион. Если узнаю, что ты нашего Келеборна обидел, шкуру с тебя спущу, — и он погрозил Трандуилу кулаком. — Да ты не хмурься, не хмурься! — почти сразу же добродушно рассмеялся Глорфиндель. — Ишь какой, слова ему не скажи — Ороферова кровь! Отец твой отправился Келеборна провожать — утешать его в дороге будет, как мне думается; так что нескоро он обернется. Будем с тобой, приятель Трандуил, вместе зиму зимовать — тем паче, что Орофер, уезжая, просил меня за тобой приглядеть.

Трандуил, которого весть об отъезде Келеборна немного выбила из колеи, опять встрепенулся. Его вмиг захватили мечты о времени, что предстоит ему провести с Глорфинделем: теперь, когда отец и Келеборн, давние приятели Глорфинделя, уехали, могучий гондолинский воитель будет проводить все дни с ним, Трандуилом, — а уж юный принц не станет упускать такую восхитительную возможность! Тем более, Глорфиндель обещал королю Ороферу присматривать за ним… Трандуил отвернулся, чтобы скрыть от своего новоявленного «воспитателя» довольную улыбку.

За ужином принц украдкой рассматривал Глорфинделя. Тот рассказывал об отряде гондолинских молодцов, сражавшихся под его началом, — и, распаленный рассказом, размахивал кубком, показывая Трандуилу то движение его отряда, то наступление орков. Славному герою было и невдомек, что его юного слушателя занимают картины отнюдь не боевых действий. Сидя рядом с Глорфинделем, Трандуил с затаенным вожделением скользил взглядом по его твердым губам, покрасневшим от пряного вина, по широким мускулистым плечам, к которым, наверное, так сладостно приникать поцелуем, по большим, красивым рукам и крепким бедрам… Интересно, похож ли Глорфиндель в постели на короля Орофера? Будет ли он, как отец, лишь снисходительно _позволять_ Трандуилу ублажать его или, напротив, набросится на юного любовника с силой и страстью могучего воина? Трандуилу не терпелось выяснить это. Пропуская болтовню Глорфинделя мимо ушей, принц прижимался к нему — будто бы случайно — или проводил ладонью по его колену. Придвигая к себе блюдо с дичью, Трандуил якобы ненароком наваливался на Глорфинделя, стараясь особенно чувствительно коснуться паха. «Ишь ты, как дичи ему захотелось», — беззлобно ворчал тогда Глорфиндель…

Ужин казался Трандуилу бесконечным. Он не мог дождаться, когда они с Глорфинделем останутся наедине. Неспешная беседа приближенных короля начинала раздражать пылкого принца — а Глорфиндель, не подозревая о том, какие мысли пробуждают в Трандуиле его рассказы о жарких поединках, продолжал красочно расписывать удаль и воинское мастерство своих гондолинцев. Он живописал, как воины бесстрашно бросаются в бой, нанося точные, сокрушительные удары, как сшибаются противники, и никто не желает уступить другому, как вонзается меч в тело врага и как с торжествующим кличем отряд эльфов вторгается клином в орочье войско… От этих рассказов у Трандуила кровь прилила к чреслам. Он прикрылся краем плаща, сделав вид, что озяб, — но на самом деле в нем бушевало жестокое пламя. Принц смотрел на Глорфинделя и едва сдерживался, чтобы не повалить его на ковер и не отдаться ему прямо здесь, на глазах у всей королевской свиты. Стоит ли удивляться, что у Трандуила вырвался вздох облегчения, когда Глорфиндель, наконец, сказал:

— Ну, засиделись мы с вами. За доброй едой и приятной беседой время летит быстро. Пора нам на боковую — а завтра, как рассветет, свернем лагерь и отправимся во дворец.

Учтиво пожелав покойной ночи знатному гостю и принцу Трандуилу, придворные начали расходиться. Глорфиндель тоже встал, с довольным кряхтением отодвинув от себя блюдо с остатками жаркого.

— Ух, вот так ужин! Наелся от пуза, — протянул он, вытирая руки о чистое полотняное полотенце, поданное юношей-виночерпием. — А ты чего сидишь, малец? — обратился он к Трандуилу. — В королевском шатре, что ли, заночевать собрался? Оно и ладно, дело хорошее. Тем более, как я соображаю, тебе не привыкать к отцовскому ложу, — Глорфиндель расхохотался собственной шутке. — А я к себе пойду. Доброй ночи, Ороферион.

Трандуил вскочил — плащ соскользнул с колен на ковер.

— Лорд Глорфиндель, подождите!..

Глорфиндель, слегка удивленный, оглянулся на принца.

— Чего тебе, парень? — но тут его взгляд опустился ниже и наткнулся на заметную выпуклость в штанах юного Орофериона. Глорфиндель присвистнул. — Ого! — воскликнул он. — Эк тебя пробрало! И с чего бы это — не от моих же рассказов о славных сражениях?..

Трандуил понял, что отступать уже поздно.

— Лорд Глорфиндель, я хотел… хотел… — к своему неудовольствию, принц почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет под веселым взглядом Глорфинделя. Собравшись с духом, Трандуил выпалил: — Я хотел предложить вам провести эту ночь со мной.

Глорфиндель упер руки в бока и оценивающе оглядел своего дерзкого соблазнителя.

— Ишь ты, каков! — хохотнул он. — А ты прыткий парнишка, а, Ороферион? Не успел после нашего Могучего Ствола Мэллорна оклематься, а уже ко мне подбираешься? А что, хвалю! — Глорфиндель широко улыбнулся белыми крепкими зубами. — Но развратничать с тобой не стану, уж не обижайся. Хоть ты и справный малец, а после Келеборна отдохнуть тебе надобно — недельку-другую. Вот приедем во дворец, отведаем вашего лесного гостеприимства и знаменитого эсгаротского вина, а там и поглядим, чему научил тебя король Орофер. Нам спешить некуда — вся зима впереди! — и с этими словами, ободряюще похлопав Трандуила по плечу, Глорфиндель вышел из шатра.


	10. Эсгаротское вино

Сытно поужинав привезенной охотниками добычей и всевозможными хоббичьими разносолами, Глорфиндель, Трандуил и Амдир пили вино, устроившись у большого камина. Важный толстый хоббит, распорядитель трапез, стоял чуть поодаль, зорко следя за слугами, бесшумно входившими и выходившими из каминного зала. Глорфиндель отослал церемонных виночерпиев и сам то и дело подливал себе крепкого пряного вина, на все лады расхваливая эсгаротских виноделов. К вину подали сыр и сласти: прозрачные ломтики вяленых фруктов, орехи в меду, крохотные вазочки с джемом и маслом и к ним — солоноватое сухое печенье. Амдир, большой любитель сладкого, намазывал масло и джем на печенье и почти не притрагивался к вину, зато Глорфиндель пил за двоих. Он уже осушил один кувшин и принялся за второй, а господин распорядитель сделал знак мальчишке-хоббиту на всякий случай сбегать за третьим.

— Эх, знатное винцо у Орофера! — приговаривал Глорфиндель. — Для зимней поры — самое то, всё нутро прогревает! Помнится, мы в дозоре только вином и спасались. Ты, Ороферион, верно, и не знал никогда настоящего холода. А мои ребята и в снег, и в лютый мороз на посту стояли, да еще и вражьих лазутчиков отстреливали. Как-то завидел один из дозорных — славный был малый, жаль, что погиб рано, — отряд орков, подал, значит, условный сигнал — ну, мы ноги в руки и вперед, на защиту тайного прохода. А тут как назло такая метель разыгралась…

Амдир закрыл книгу, которую прежде читал.

— Время позднее, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Пожалуй, я вас покину. Слишком много времени провел я в походах — и потому хочу хотя бы ненадолго забыть о сражениях и кровопролитии. А вот юному принцу, напротив, будет интересно послушать твои рассказы, Глорфиндель. Доброй ночи вам обоим… И вам доброй ночи, достопочтенный господин распорядитель, — он повернулся к хоббиту. — Благодарю за прекрасный ужин.

Толстяк-хоббит низко склонился перед Амдиром — причем сделал это с таким достоинством, что казалось, будто он вовсе не слуга, а король, принимающий у вассала клятву верности.

Амдир вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собою дверь. Прислушавшись, Трандуил различил его удаляющиеся шаги. Они становились всё тише и тише и, наконец, совсем потерялись в приглушенных голосах, скрипах и шорохах засыпающего дворца. С уходом Амдира Трандуил почувствовал себя свободнее. Присутствие лучшего друга отца — пусть даже тот не делал принцу никаких замечаний и вообще как всегда был немногословен и тих — всё же странным образом сковывало Трандуила. При Амдире он опять становился отроком-пажом, робеющим перед взрослыми эльфами; словно он, как в детские годы, проводил вечер под присмотром лорда-воспитателя Аронмира, строго следящего за своими юными подопечными.

Глорфиндель, похоже, догадался, что испытывает сын короля.

— Рад, Ороферион, что отцов приятель почивать ушел? — он хлопнул Трандуила по колену. — Да-а-а, при Амдире не больно-то побалагуришь. Сидит со своей книжкой, не пьет, сычом глядит, всё-то ему не в радость. Разговоры о битвах, вишь ты, надоели. А о чем еще говорить славным мужам, как не о битвах? Эх, вот что делает с нами время, — Глорфиндель сокрушенно покачал головой. — Быть может, на поле боя Амдир по-прежнему знатный рубака, а как снимет доспех да смоет с себя грязь сражений — сразу скучный какой-то становится, квёлый. Ну не лежит у меня душа к Ороферову полюбовнику, и всё тут. Что это за эльф, который от битв да от ратных подвигов нос воротит? Уж не знаю, чем он твоему отцу так глянулся. Может, оно у них так, по молодости случилось… А и в юности, как я припоминаю теперь, Амдир был не шибко весел — это Орофер его всё тормошил, за собою таскал, души в нем не чаял. Вот она какая, любовь эта самая — к кому сердцем прилепишься, одному Илуватару ведомо. Да что я на Орофера дивлюсь? Сам таким был. Жил у нас в Гондолине один знатный лорд, змеюка каких поискать: что ни слово у него, то стрела вострая; а вот, понимаешь, полюбился он мне — мочи нет, — захмелевший Глорфиндель вздохнул. — Ух и изводил он меня, ух изводил! Иногда, казалось, схватил бы его да от… отдубасил со всей силы — а не тут-то было. Хотел бы проучить — да с места не мог сдвинуться. Всё глядел на него, налюбоваться не мог… — Глорфиндель опять вздохнул и потянулся за кувшином. — Давно это было. С тех пор чего только не приключилось со мною… Забыть бы о нем — а нет, до сих пор сидит заноза, — он постукал себя кулаком по груди. — Как вспомню, так прямо… Эх… — Глорфиндель отвернулся к камину и, уставившись в огонь, надолго задумался. — Вот ты, Ороферион, слушаешь меня и, небось, думаешь: совсем дядька Глорфиндель раскис, расчувствовался… А? Верно я говорю? — Глорфиндель рассмеялся. Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил: — А я вот погляжу на тебя, парень, когда тебя самого прямо в сердце ранит. Вспомнишь тогда мои слова! — последнюю фразу Глорфиндель произнес так, словно это был тост — и правда, нетвердой рукой отсалютовав кубком, осушил его до дна.

А Трандуил задумался. Его удивило и смутило то, что сказал Глорфиндель. Прежде принцу казалось, что он влюблен в отца, потом — что в Келеборна, но теперь, после путаного рассказа Глорфинделя, Трандуил вспоминал свои чувства и ощущения и осознавал, что ни одно из них не было похоже на ту любовь, о которой так проникновенно говорил гондолинский герой. Юного наследника короля охватило разочарование. Ему почудилось, будто, забавляясь с пажами, добиваясь благосклонности отца, наслаждаясь заботливой любовью Келеборна, он упустил нечто важное — нечто доступное далеко не каждому. Но уж ему, самому принцу Трандуилу, сыну великого короля Орофера, оно должно, непременно должно открыться! Он с надеждой посмотрел на Глорфинделя. Возможно, он и есть тот, кому Трандуил отдаст свое сердце. О лучшем возлюбленном и мечтать нельзя: знаменитый герой, ниспровергатель балрога, славный воитель легендарных времен, заслуживший милость Валар и вернувшийся из благословенной земли с силой, равной силе самих Майар… Грезя о своей будущей любви, Трандуил не успел отвести взгляд, когда Глорфиндель повернулся к нему.

— Что смотришь, Ороферион? Знаю-знаю, о чем ты помышляешь, — от избытка чувств Глорфиндель схватил Трандуила за загривок и слегка потряс. — Одно распутство у него на уме. Весь в отца! — он опять взялся за кувшин, наклонил его — оттуда не вылилось ни капли — потряс, заглянул в горлышко и, убедившись в том, что кувшин пуст, развязно крикнул распорядителю: — Эй, братец хоббит! Вели-ка подать нам еще вина!

— Уже поздняя ночь, мой господин, — произнес толстяк невозмутимо. — В такой час винные погреба запираются.

— Ну так вели их отпереть!

Толстый хоббит заложил руки за спину, выставив кругленький живот, обтянутый узорчатым шелковым жилетом с золотыми пуговицами. Глядя на Глорфинделя сверху вниз — благо, статный гондолинец сидел в низком кресле — хоббит заявил:

— Я распорядитель трапез, господин. У меня нет ключей от винных погребов. Ими заведует мой кузен, Мастер над погребами, а он, насколько мне известно, уже отошел ко сну.

Глорфиндель переглянулся с Трандуилом.

— Что за упрямый народ эти хоббиты! — сказал он. — Ну да ладно, наверное, с меня уже хватит. Ай да винцо! С ног сшибает! — он встал и попытался сделать несколько шагов, но покачнулся и схватился за каминную полку. — Да-а-а, Ороферион, твой отец знает толк в вине. Давненько меня так не пронимало… Ну-ка, парень, поди сюда, — он притянул Трандуила к себе. — Придется тебе прийти мне на выручку. Ты вроде выпил поменьше моего… А что? Мои ребята в Гондолине всегда помогали друг другу — как говорится, и в бою, и в пиру. Отчего бы не подставить плечо ослабевшему товарищу? Славно мы тогда пировали… Каждую победу праздновали так, что все горы трясло, ха-ха! Нынче уже не то… Вроде и вино крепкое, и юноши славные, а всё же совсем не так, как раньше, — опираясь на плечо Трандуила, Глорфиндель неверной походкой двинулся к отведенным ему комнатам. — Помнится, однажды взяли мы в плен целый отряд врагов… И все-то бойцы в том отряде оказались совсем еще молодые орки… Связали мы их, а что дальше делать — не знаем. Были бы настоящие воины, уродливые да злобные, так мы бы их недолго думая за шкиряк — и в пропасть. А этих жалко: сосунки ведь, жить бы еще да жить… И рожи симпатичные вдобавок — ну, на орочий манер, ясное дело. Вот я и говорю своим ребятам…

Чем закончилась история с юными орками, Трандуил сегодня так и не узнал — они, наконец, добрались до опочивальни Глорфинделя. Впрочем, Трандуил и так почти не слушал его пьяную болтовню: тащить могучего воина, который ко всему прочему еще и наваливался на юного принца всей своей тяжестью, оказалось не столь приятным занятием, как казалось Трандуилу вначале. К тому моменту, когда они с Глорфинделем достигли постели, Трандуил успел порядком измучаться, запыхаться, вспотеть, и уже сам едва держался на ногах. А тут еще Глорфиндель, повалившись на кровать, забыл отпустить плечо Трандуила — и тот, не сохранив равновесие, рухнул прямо на него.

Несколько мгновений Трандуил лежал неподвижно, ошеломленный своим падением. Он чувствовал под собой большое сильное тело, горячее и расслабленное от вина, слышал тяжелое дыхание Глорфинделя, ощущал его запах — запах чистой одежды, волос, кожи, слегка умащенной благовониями: хоббиты-купальщики постарались… А еще он ощущал силу — великую силу самой Жизни, дремлющую в этом могучем теле; и силы этой было так много, что она, казалось, проникала в самого Трандуила, напитывая его и опьяняя. Подняв голову от широкой груди Глорфинделя, принц посмотрел ему в лицо. Славный воин дремал — одолевший балрога, но сраженный эсгаротским вином, — и Трандуил затаил дыхание, рассматривая его открытое, добродушное, очень красивое лицо с крупными, но удивительно правильными чертами. Мягкий свет свечей, горевших по обе стороны кровати, золотил рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы, широкие брови и густые ресницы. Полные губы, чуть приоткрытые во сне, были чувственными и мужественными одновременно — Трандуил, не удержавшись, провел по ним кончиком пальца.

Глорфиндель мгновенно открыл глаза.

— Ну нет, Ороферион, — пробормотал он. — Ступай-ка ты спать. Этой ночью от меня толку будет мало: видишь, как меня прошибло ваше вино…

Трандуил мотнул головой.

— Хорошо, лорд Глорфиндель, я вас оставлю. Но сначала… Сначала я помогу снять ваши одежды, — придумал он.

— Ах ты хитре-е-ец, — Глорфиндель, опять задремывая, лениво потрепал Трандуила по щеке. — Ну что же, давай. Помогай, коль сам вызвался.

Закусив губу, Трандуил принялся расстегивать жемчужные пуговицы. Разгоряченный вином, Глорфиндель скинул свой кафтан еще в каминном зале, и теперь лишь тонкая ткань сорочки отделяла Трандуила от его тела. Трандуил старался не спешить, чтобы не выдать Глорфинделю своего возбуждения и как следует просмаковать каждый миг этого волнующего действа. Но с каждым ударом сердца, с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей желание, сжигавшее Трандуила, становилось всё невыносимей — и вскоре юный принц, отбросив всю прежнюю сдержанность, приник губами к груди Глорфинделя и начал со стонами целовать, лизать, прикусывать его горячую кожу.

— Да ты не спеши, не спеши так, Ороферион. Экий ты торопыга… — добродушно пробурчал Глорфиндель в полусне.

Трандуил послушался его, устыдившись своей нетерпеливости. Он заставил себя дышать медленнее и глубже. Опустившись ниже и всё еще ощущая на своих губах и языке вкус Глорфинделя, принц взялся за пряжку ремня. Он с сосредоточенным видом расстегивал узорчатый ремень, а сам в это время не мог оторвать глаз от выпуклости в штанах Глорфинделя — могучий гондолинский эльф еще не был возбужден, но по очертаниям под тканью штанов Трандуил догадывался, что даже в состоянии покоя член Глорфинделя обладает весьма внушительными размерами. Расправившись с ремнем, Трандуил без труда распутал шнуровку на штанах и с колотящимся сердцем, дыша через раз, обнажил член Глорфинделя.

Он оказался красивым, длинным и в меру толстым, — и так гармонично сочетался со всем обликом золотоволосого героя, что Трандуил залюбовался им, не торопясь дотронуться руками или губами. Он чем-то напоминал член короля Орофера, но всё же был другим — и Трандуилу нравилось это различие. Да и сам Глорфиндель был другим — не надменным, не отстраненно-холодным, как отец, а каким-то очень открытым и близким, словно между ним и Трандуилом не было бесчисленных лет и бесчисленных сражений, словно они не познакомились всего несколько дней назад, а знали друг друга давным-давно. И Трандуил, умом понимая, что перед ним — величайший воитель всех времен, о котором слагали легенды задолго до рождения принца, не робел и не благоговел перед Глорфинделем так, как робел и благоговел перед отцом. Он свободно рассматривал обнаженное тело Глорфинделя, любуясь и восхищаясь его мужественной красотой, трогал его, поглаживал, прикасался губами — и не боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, ошибиться, не угодить своему любовнику. Глорфиндель не говорил ему этого, но Трандуил отчего-то знал: что бы он ни сделал, Глорфиндель не станет гневаться или презирать его. С отцом было совсем по-другому — с отцом, даже в самые сладостные мгновения их любви, Трандуил страшился разочаровать своего повелителя. Именно повелителя — ибо даже в постели отец оставался его господином и не давал Трандуилу забыть об этом. Возможно, так и должно быть. Возможно, бремя королевской власти когда-нибудь сделает Трандуила таким же строгим и суровым — и уже его, Трандуила, сын будет трепетать перед ним… Юный принц едва сдержал смешок: настолько забавной и неправдоподобной показалась ему эта мысль. Нет, нет, Трандуил никогда не станет таким, как его отец! Он будет великим королем, но останется Трандуилом. На миг принц даже позавидовал Глорфинделю. Вот бы, как он, всю жизнь проводить в пирах и сражениях, совершать подвиги днем, а вечерами веселиться с другими воинами и не думать ни о каких государственных заботах…

Голос Глорфинделя прервал его размышления.

— Что это с тобой приключилось, парень? Вроде как приуныл, что ли? Или после Келеборнова мэллорна моё достояние тебе не по нраву? — спросил он со смехом.

Встретившись со смешливым взглядом его чистых светлых глаз, Трандуил и сам невольно заулыбался.

— Что вы, лорд Глорфиндель! Мне очень нравится! — горячо заверил он — и не солгал. Склонившись над еще не поднявшимся членом, принц вобрал его в рот, чувствуя, как тот твердеет и наливается силой с каждым мигом.

Глорфиндель положил руку Трандуилу на затылок.

— Лорд, лорд… — проворчал он. — Когда двое в постели, какие могут быть лорды?

И Трандуил, с упоением лаская его член, подумал, что Глорфиндель прав. А еще он подумал, что впереди его ждет восхитительная ночь.


	11. Забавы лорда Глорфинделя

Трандуила разбудил бодрый зычный голос Глорфинделя.

— Ну-ка вставай, Ороферион! Довольно без дела прохлаждаться! — говорил он, весело тормоша юного принца. — Заспались мы с тобой. Мои-то ребята в Гондолине на рассвете поднимались, с первыми лучами солнца, а сейчас — погляди! — уже день на дворе!

Трандуил нехотя разлепил веки. Из окна широким потоком лилось ослепительно-белое сияние ясного зимнего дня. Пятна света, то золотистые, то серебряные, лежали на узорчатых коврах, на потолке и на стенах, занавешенных гобеленами. Ярко блистала позолота на громадном старинном сундуке, переливались бронзой подсвечники, янтарем и медом отливали резные ставни, а волосы Глорфинделя, распущенные, буйной гривой рассыпавшиеся по плечам, горели золотом. Когда он наклонился, чтобы сдернуть с принца одеяло, Трандуил заметил, как дивно сверкают капельки влаги на его ресницах. Руки Глорфинделя были обжигающе-холодными, а по могучей обнаженной груди сбегали быстрые струйки: он только что облился ледяной водой. Трандуил, пригревшийся в постели, принялся игриво отбиваться от Глорфинделя.

— Не надо, лорд Глорфиндель! Хватит! Не хочу вставать, — он перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку и попытался натянуть на себя одеяло.

— Ну уж нет, Ороферион, — добродушно проворчал Глорфиндель. — Экий ты лежебока! Вчера я малость дал слабину — ай да винцо у короля Орофера! — но уж сегодня я за тебя примусь как следует. Даром, что ли, наказал мне твой отец за тобой приглядывать? — тут Глорфиндель, к изумлению Трандуила, неожиданно выдернул его из-под одеяла, подхватил на руки и поднял с кровати легко как пушинку. Не успел Трандуил опомниться, как уже стоял на ногах. — Вот и славно, — сказал Глорфиндель. — Одевайся — и пошли. Глядишь, до завтрака еще успеем позабавиться.

Трандуил встрепенулся. В один миг он вспомнил прошлую ночь, довольные стоны Глорфинделя, его сильное разгоряченное тело и возбужденный член, толкающийся Трандуилу в горло… Лицо юного принца осветилось улыбкой. Он прильнул к Глорфинделю, вновь поражаясь и восхищаясь, насколько тот могуч и крепок, и провел ладонью по его груди и животу. Предвкушая грядущее наслаждение, Трандуил огладил член Глорфинделя под тканью штанов — возможно, совсем скоро легендарный герой наконец-то овладеет Трандуилом по-настоящему…

Глорфиндель со смехом отстранил принца.

— Вот так да-а-а, малец! Неужто тебе после вчерашнего еще мало? — хохотнул он — и вдруг задумался. — А вот что было-то вчера, а? Выпил я лишка, что творил — не помню… — Глорфиндель, замявшись, потер затылок. — В прежние времена, помнится, я и после самой буйной попойки соображал неплохо — да видать, не было в Гондолине такого доброго винца, как в Ороферовых погребах. Не слишком ли я куролесил с тобой, Ороферион? Не обижал тебя? — Глорфиндель обеспокоенно оглядел всё еще неодетого Трандуила. — Вроде, порядок, — в конце концов определил он. — А всё же в следующий раз ты со мной поосторожней. Не искушай меня, значит. Ты, конечно, парнишка хоть куда, но как бы я тебя не помял ненароком. В хмелю-то чего только не отчебучишь. Вот раз мы с ребятами отмечали окончание дозора… — и Глорфиндель, натягивая верхнюю одежду, по своему обыкновению пустился в воспоминания о Гондолине.

Трандуил был разочарован. Судя по всему, говоря о «забавах», Глорфиндель имел в виду что-то другое. Но что? Следуя за Глорфинделем по еще пустым коридорам дворца — лишь изредка прошмыгнет мальчишка-хоббит или проплывет дородная хоббичья дама с горой свежевыстиранного белья в руках, — Трандуил терялся в догадках, что именно Глорфиндель хочет успеть до завтрака. Дворец постепенно просыпался. Слышался говорок слуг, где-то звенела посуда. Хоббичьи девушки — румяные, крепко сбитые, с аппетитными круглыми грудями и попками — разжигали камины и прибирались в комнатах; завидев Глорфинделя и Трандуила, они приседали в поклоне и весело желали доброго утра. В воздухе поплыл дразнящий аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба и пирогов с дичью — это Глорфиндель и Трандуил оказались над кухней. Трандуил жадно вдохнул этот запах. Он почувствовал, что с радостью променял бы любые «забавы» на хороший сытный завтрак, приготовленный расторопными хоббитами-поварами.

К счастью, вскоре Глорфиндель свернул на лестницу, ведущую в другое крыло дворца, куда не доносились соблазнительные ароматы кухни. Они оказались в крытой галерее, выходящей на мощеный двор для тренировок — как обычно, лорд-воспитатель Аронмир вывел пажей и оруженосцев пострелять из луков. Трандуил вспомнил, что еще совсем недавно он сам вместе с другими высокородными юношами поднимался ранним утром, разбуженный беспощадным воспитателем, умывался, наскоро одевался, завтракал за длинным столом в огромной шумной пажеской трапезной и бежал во двор упражняться в стрельбе, беге, выездке или фехтовании; а летом они наперегонки плавали в чистых лесных озерах или, разделившись на отряды, лазали по деревьям… И вместе с радостью — наконец-то он, Трандуил, вправе распоряжаться своим досугом так, как ему вздумается, а не так, как прикажет лорд-воспитатель! — юный принц ощутил светлую грусть по безвозвратно ушедшему детству.

Поравнявшись с Аронмиром, Трандуил чуть наклонил голову — так приветствуют равного, — а лорд-воспитатель низко поклонился в ответ. Трандуил с трудом сдержал самодовольную ухмылку. Лорд Аронмир, его строгий наставник, кланяется ему как своему господину! Трандуил расправил плечи, обвил рукой талию Глорфинделя и гордо прошествовал мимо бывших товарищей, чувствуя на себе их удивленные и завистливые взгляды.

— Ну-ну, Ороферион, гляди не лопни от важности, — Глорфиндель легонько подергал Трандуила за ухо.

Трандуил, смутившись, убрал руку с его талии — благо, галерея закончилась и пажи потеряли их из виду.

Теперь они шли по широкому коридору, выложенному мрамором. Его своды были так высоки, что захватывало дух, а сверху, из витражных окошек, лился приглушенный свет, окрашенный во все оттенки зеленого. Трандуил никогда не бывал в этой части дворца — здесь король Орофер принимал знатных гостей и устраивал торжественные пиры, куда не допускались юные эльфы. Лишь однажды они с Эрнилем и двумя другими самыми бойкими мальчишками из озорства пробрались в самое начало коридора и не осмелились пойти дальше. Но зато сколько разговоров было потом среди пажей об их смелой выходке!

Двигаясь вслед за Глорфинделем по мягкому ковру, устилавшему пол и заглушавшему любые звуки, Трандуил ощутил, как его охватывает безотчетный страх перед этим местом. Ему чудилось, что в любой момент из-за одной из дверей появится отец и прогонит вон самонадеянного мальчишку, дерзнувшего проникнуть в самое сердце дворца. Тишина и пустота вокруг действовали на Трандуила угнетающе. Под этими головокружительно-высокими сводами он чувствовал себя совсем маленьким. И пусть Трандуил знал, что теперь, став взрослым, он имеет полное право входить сюда, когда пожелает, он не мог избавиться от неприятного волнения, дрожащего где-то в животе. Для чего Глорфиндель привел его в эту часть дворца?..

Остановившись перед высокими дверьми, обитыми медными полосами, Глорфиндель достал большой узорчатый ключ и, отперев замок, с силой толкнул двери. Медленно, тяжело — так, словно их уже давно не открывали — створки подались.

— Ну вот, — протянул Глорфиндель, с довольным видом оглядывая открывшуюся ему картину. — Знаменитый Оружейный Зал твоего отца. Еле вытребовал у лорда-оружейника ключ, — он шагнул за порог, и Трандуил, затаив дыхание, последовал за ним.

Поначалу принц очутился в густом сумраке. Он различал очертания каких-то предметов, стоявших по обе стороны зала, чувствовал запах пыли и металла, и еще чего-то душного и таинственного — так пахнет в давно покинутых комнатах. В столбе света, падающем из дверного проема, плавали пылинки.

Глорфиндель громко чихнул.

— Да уж, распустилась дворцовая братия, пока отца твоего не было, — сказал он неодобрительно. — Разве ж это дело — оружейная пылью заросла? За оружием приглядывать надо, как за молодым любовником: холить его, ублажать, что ни день раздевать… из ножен вытаскивать, то есть. А не то и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как потеряешь, — Глорфиндель нажал на какой-то невидимый в полумраке рычаг. Раздался скрежет механизма, и в зале один за другим зажглись светильники. — О как! Гномья выдумка, — объяснил Глорфиндель. — На славу потрудились гномьи умельцы. Уж не знаю, чем они твоему отцу не угодили — как дело было сделано, наотрез отказался им за работу платить. Такой уж он, Орофер, упрямый да привередливый… и жадный, что тут скажешь, — Глорфиндель рассмеялся. Его смех эхом разнесся по залу.

Он прошел вглубь оружейной, узнавая на ходу и расхваливая достоинства развешенных по стенам мечей, щитов, копий, секир и булав, а Трандуил молча озирался, с благоговением любуясь старинным оружием. Юный принц словно попал в сказание о древних героях и древних сражениях. Тускло мерцало золото и взблескивали самоцветы на богато украшенных рукоятях. Фигуры Трандуила и Глорфинделя причудливо отражались в гладких или, напротив, иссеченных поверхностях щитов. Кольчуги, панцири и шлемы, надетые на деревянные болваны, казались уснувшими воинами. Глорфиндель с уважением прикасался то к светлому эльфийскому клинку, то к топору спесивого гномьего царя, а то и к изогнутому ятагану орочьего военачальника, и рассказывал Трандуилу, что знает или слышал о них. Череда великих героев былых времен, павших в жестоких сражениях, проходила перед мысленным взором принца. Знаменитые имена, звучащие, как звон стали, эхом проносились меж увешанных оружием стен и исчезали в тишине. Образы павших воинов словно призраки витали вокруг — и иногда Трандуилу чудилось, что за его спиной безмолвно встает века назад погибшая армия.

Неожиданный скрип двери заставил Трандуила вздрогнуть.

— Ах, это вы, лорд Глорфиндель, — раздался неприятный голос королевского псаря, показавшийся Трандуилу слишком громким и резким для этого почти священного места. — Вам не следует тут находиться. Король запрещает нам входить в его оружейную.

— А ты и не входи, кто ж тебя сюда звал, — весело отозвался Глорфиндель. — А мне Орофер ничего такого не говорил, а наоборот, просил меня за принцем приглядывать. Вот, решил поучить мальца воинским умениям. Довольно ему с деревянными мечами в игрушки играть, пусть к настоящему оружию привыкает. Дело я говорю, а, Ороферион? — Глорфиндель положил руку Трандуилу на плечо.

Лорд Туралдар смерил Глорфинделя неприязненным взглядом. Он опасался открыто выступать против могучего воина, но не отказал себе в удовольствии заявить:

— Ваше старание, лорд Глорфиндель, весьма похвально, но впредь потрудитесь поставить в известность _меня_ , прежде чем вторгаться в святая святых королевского дворца.

Глорфиндель нахмурился.

— С чего бы это? — громыхнул он, наступая на Туралдара — тот попятился. — Ты у нас кто, псарь? Вот и иди ко всем… псам! — и Глорфиндель расхохотался: похоже, он и сам не ожидал от себя такой остроумной шутки. Трандуил тоже рассмеялся, донельзя довольный, что вездесущему Туралдару наконец-то указали его место.

— Как я его, а? — сказал Глорфиндель, когда лорд Туралдар поспешно ретировался. — Раз псарь, пускай и идет ко всем псам, ха-ха! Совсем разбаловались Ороферовы подданные, как я погляжу, — Глорфиндель повернулся к мечам, отыскивая среди них подходящие. — Без короля-то каждый королем себя мнит. Вчера вон недомерок этот толстопузый мне вина не дал… Ну, положим, тут он прав был, не стоило мне столько вина хлестать… Но не суть. Сегодня, видите ли, я у псаря должен дозволения просить, чтобы открыть оружейную Орофера, соратника моего боевого. Тьфу, балрога им в постель! Вернется твой отец — задаст им!

Глорфиндель, наконец, выбрал мечи и протянул один Трандуилу:

— Ну, держи этот. На первый раз тебе клинок полегче, а то вдруг тяжело покажется с непривычки.

Трандуил нерешительно взвесил меч в руке. Так вот о какой «забаве» говорил Глорфиндель! Что ж, этого следовало ожидать от знаменитого воина, не представляющего жизни без поединков и сражений, но всё же… всё же юный принц до последнего надеялся, что его ожидает урок отнюдь не фехтования. Перехватив меч поудобнее, Трандуил лукаво посмотрел на своего противника. Что ж, если Глорфиндель хочет испытать его боевые умения, пусть — Трандуилу необходимо лишь продержаться совсем немного, чтобы усыпить бдительность простодушного воителя. А после принц пропустит какой-нибудь выпад… или не успеет вовремя отразить удар — разумеется, совершенно случайно — и меч выпадет у него из руки, а сам Трандуил окажется в объятиях победителя.


	12. Поединок

Поигрывая мечом, Глорфиндель приблизился к Трандуилу. Чтобы облегчить юному принцу задачу, он держал меч в левой руке и не прикрывался щитом. Честолюбивого наследника оскорбила такая снисходительность. Он был лучшим фехтовальщиком среди пажей и даже не раз заслуживал одобрение скупого на похвалу лорда Аронмира — и сейчас Трандуил не раздумывая бросился на противника. Он вложил в удар всю силу и ловкость, всё свое умение… Глорфиндель без труда отбил его.

— Хороший удар, Ороферион! — похвалил он. — Молодец, парень. Сдается мне, из тебя выйдет толк.

Трандуил, всё это время сосредоточенно следивший за движениями противника, чуть улыбнулся, польщенный похвалой знаменитого воина. Невольно ему вспомнилось, как прошлой ночью лорд Глорфиндель вот так же нахваливал и подбадривал его в постели. Трандуил представил, как уже скоро он позволит Глорфинделю одержать верх — и они опустятся на пол, целуя и лаская друг друга, торопливо освобождаясь от одежд, и предадутся наслаждению прямо здесь, среди этих древних мечей и щитов, совершенно одни под торжественно-высокими сводами; а эхо их стонов будет разноситься по всему Оружейному Залу… Захваченный этой волнующей картиной, Трандуил пропустил неожиданный выпад Глорфинделя и едва успел заслониться щитом. Меч Глорфинделя с громким звоном врезался в щит.

— Не зевай, парень! — улыбнулся Глорфиндель.

Трандуил ответил молниеносным ударом. Принц мысленно клял себя за невнимательность: пусть он и задумал в конце концов уступить Глорфинделю, но всё же вовсе не желал показать себя слабым и неумелым фехтовальщиком. Трандуилу боялся потерять уважение легендарного воителя. Прежде, фехтуя с другими отроками, он без труда одолевал их всех; только Эрниль, вечный его соперник, изредка оспаривал первенство Трандуила — да и то не умением, а силой и запрещенными приемами. Но сейчас каждый, даже самый продуманный и ловкий удар принца заканчивался неудачей — Глорфиндель отражал их легко, словно отгонял назойливую муху.

— Ты, Ороферион, не робей. Бей в полную силу — ничего со мной не станется, — говорил Глорфиндель, не догадываясь, что Трандуил уже давно бьется изо всех сил. — Постой, обожди немного — кафтан сниму, — Глорфиндель скинул с себя кафтан и рубашку заодно, оставшись обнаженным по пояс. — Запыхался я что-то. Хоббиты ваши расстарались, что ли? — натопили во дворце так, что не продохнуть. Или ваше вино всё меня горячит — не пойму… Эх, зря я вчера так на выпивку налегал — сегодня еле на ногах держусь, двигаюсь, как пристукнутый орк — смех один! — Глорфиндель и правда рассмеялся — а принц, едва-едва сумев заслониться щитом от его клинка, с ужасом подумал, что было бы, если б могучий гондолинец не выпил вчера лишнего. Наверное, Трандуил рухнул бы после первого же выпада!

Прячась за щитом, юный принц уже и не думал о нападении: все его силы уходили на то, чтобы защищаться. Глорфиндель бил легко, словно играючи, красивыми, быстрыми, но не суетливыми, движениями — и всё ворчал на крепкое эсгаротское вино: «Рука, вишь, теперь не та!» А Трандуил только и успевал, что отражать его выпады. По спине принца ползли струйки пота. Пот щипал глаза; Трандуил задыхался, сердце бешено колотилось. Теснимый Глорфинделем, он медленно отступал — между ним и притворенными дверьми оставалось всего несколько шагов.

Вокруг гудело пламя светильников, то опадая, то поднимаясь буйно и высоко. Этот неровный свет трепетал на статной фигуре Глорфинделя, делая его похожим на золотое изваяние, — и добряк-гондолинец вдруг увиделся Трандуилу частью оружейной, ожившим изображением воина со старинного доспеха, величественным и грозным. Принц уже позабыл о своем хитроумном плане — вернее, у него не оставалось времени думать о соблазнении Глорфинделя, потому что каждый миг Трандуил отбивал его сокрушительные удары.

В какой-то момент, сделав шаг назад, принц обнаружил, что дальше отступать некуда: позади были двери оружейной. Он крепче сжал рукоять меча и приготовился выдержать натиск непобедимого противника — но тут раздался звон металла. Трандуил в недоумении посмотрел на Глорфинделя. Тот отбросил меч и теперь стоял бурно дыша, глядя в лицо юному принцу каким-то другим, тяжелым и потемневшим взглядом. Подсвеченные пламенем светильников, его волосы сияли червонным золотом.

И вдруг Глорфиндель бросился на Трандуила, не обращая никакого внимания на его меч. Легко отведя его руку, Глорфиндель поцеловал принца жарко и настойчиво, вжимая его в двери. От неожиданности Трандуил выронил тяжелый щит — по всей оружейной пошел металлический лязг и грохот. Всё произошло настолько внезапно, что Трандуил не сразу осознал — они уже не сражаются. Он никак не мог отдышаться после поединка — страстные поцелуи Глорфинделя не давали ему перевести дыхание. В один миг на Трандуила навалилась невыносимая усталость — он обмяк в объятиях Глорфинделя, меч выскользнул из его ослабевшей руки. Тело Глорфинделя, прижатое к его телу, было таким горячим, сильным и возбужденным, и от него так хорошо пахло свежим потом… Повиснув на Глорфинделе, Трандуил утянул его вниз.

Он не заметил, как избавился от одежды. Кажется, Глорфиндель стащил с него штаны вместе с сапогами, а Трандуил уже сам скинул с себя остальное. Он был слишком измотан поединком, чтобы отвечать на ласки Глорфинделя, но тот, похоже, не замечал этого — словно одержимый он гладил и покрывал обжигающими поцелуями тело Трандуила, в то же время торопливо массируя его анус.

У юного принца еще никогда не было столь могучего любовника. Трандуил чувствовал, как под горячей кожей Глорфинделя перекатываются мышцы, как напрягаются его сильные руки, привычные к оружию, а не к нежным прикосновениям. Даже сейчас, когда Глорфиндель содрогался от возбуждения и бормотал Трандуилу путаные признания, его ласки оставались восхитительно грубыми и прямолинейными. Он привычным движением поставил принца на четвереньки, сжал его ягодицы и развел их в стороны, наваливаясь на Трандуила всем своим великолепным тяжелым телом. И отдаваясь, раскрываясь навстречу члену Глорфинделя, Трандуил успел подумать, что и такое удовольствие — позволять любовнику наслаждаться тобою и ничего не делать в ответ — обладает своей прелестью.

Распаленный недавним поединком, Глорфиндель вбивался в юного принца с рычанием и восторженными криками — они эхом перекатывались по оружейной. Он сам насаживал Трандуила на свой член, с легкостью притягивая его за бедра — а Трандуил и не противился, смакуя новые ощущения. Ему нравилось отдаваться сильному, даже несколько бесцеремонному любовнику, полностью покоряться его власти. Глорфинделю не нужно было угождать, его любви не нужно было добиваться. Он не ждал от Трандуила ни сыновней почтительности, ни преклонения — он просто получал удовольствие и дарил удовольствие принцу. А в потемневших от времени щитах и старинных доспехах отражались и сливались воедино их возбужденные тела — повернув голову, Трандуил любовался бесчисленными отражениями, пока Глорфиндель, тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы, не навалился на Трандуила и не стал изливаться в него, с силой сжимая его бедра.

Шумно отфыркиваясь и отдуваясь, Глорфиндель повалился на спину.

— Вот так пофехтовали мы с тобой, Ороферион… — простонал он, с блаженным видом вправляя мокрый член обратно в штаны. — Уж и не знаю, что на меня нашло. Поглядел я, как ты мечом орудуешь… ну вылитый твой отец в юности… вот и накрыло меня. А ты чего затих, Ороферион? Уж не слишком ли я тебя отделал? — приоткрыв глаза, Глорфиндель обеспокоенно взглянул на Трандуила — и обнаружил, что тот всё еще возбужден. — А-а-а, так вот оно что, — улыбнулся Глорфиндель. Приподнявшись, он притянул Трандуила к себе и, привычно обхватив его член, принялся тереть его неторопливыми уверенными движениями. — А чего ж ты молчал? Ну, разгорячился я, выплеснул раньше времени — с кем не бывает. Но ты-то мог мне сказать: так, мол, и так, дядька Глорфиндель, _битве конец, а орочье войско еще шебуршится_ , надо бы его успокоить. А? Верно я говорю? Ты ж гляди, как толкается, шельмец, — Глорфиндель любовно посмотрел на член Трандуила. — Длинный такой… Красивый… Прямо как у Орофера — один в один! Вспомнился мне тут один случай: выехали мы с твоим отцом орков пострелять. Весь день проскакали — ни одной вражьей морды не встретили. Тоскливо нам стало до смерти. Тут я и говорю Ороферу… Ого! Сколько ее у тебя! — то Трандуил, сжав обеими руками руку Глорфинделя, с громким стоном кончил ему в ладонь. Глорфиндель вытер руку о штаны. — Ну так вот, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало. — Остановились мы подкрепиться, а я и говорю: «Ну что, дружище Орофер, видать, не судьба нам сегодня орка завалить. Давай, что ли, друг друга завалим!» Друг друга завалим — ты понял, Ороферион? Ни одного орка не завалили — так друг друга завалим, ха-ха! Да ты, никак, спишь, малец? — Глорфиндель растерянно посмотрел на прильнувшего к нему принца. — Ну да ладно, потом дорасскажу, чем дело кончилось. А как отдохнешь маленько, позавтракаем — и уж тогда пофехтуем как следует, по-настоящему, — и Глорфиндель, без труда подхватив сонного Трандуила на руки, понес его в опочивальню.


	13. Путь домой

Проводив Келеборна, король Орофер и его эльфы возвращались в родные леса. Они ехали долго, но вечер выдался ясный, свет заходящего солнца отражался от свежевыпавшего снега, и путники решили продвинуться еще немного прежде, чем разбить лагерь. Раскидистые дубы и высокие вязы обступали всадников. Вокруг царила тишина, лишь изредка слышались осторожные шаги оленей, мелькающих за деревьями. Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт — его прощальные лучи окрашивали снег в нежно-розовый цвет. В воздухе кружились редкие снежинки. Эльфы из свиты короля тихо разговаривали друг с другом. Холодало, но Орофер, одетый в роскошный, подбитый серебристым мехом плащ, песцовую шапку и рукавицы, нисколько не мерз. Щурясь от летящих в глаза снежинок, он задумчиво смотрел на узоры света и тени на снежном покрове и вспоминал время, проведенное с Келеборном.

Орофер вспоминал их вечера в шатре, когда лагерь погружался в сон и снаружи доносились лишь голоса дозорных. Король-воитель, привыкший к обществу суровых воинов, Орофер прежде не знал прелести долгих, неспешных бесед; но слушая негромкую речь Келеборна, любуясь его неяркой, утонченной красотой, Орофер постепенно начинал понимать, отчего принц Трандуил так увлекся этим благородным лордом. Король видел, что Келеборн чем-то опечален, и догадывался, что ветреный Трандуил обидел его резким словом или необдуманным поступком; но Келеборн за всё время их пути никогда не заговаривал о принце, а Орофер не стал его расспрашивать.

Вместо этого Орофер просто проводил все вечера в его шатре, не настаивая на том, чтобы остаться на ночь: он подозревал, что это может оскорбить чуткого Келеборна. Лишь изредка он позволял себе едва заметно, будто бы нечаянно дотронуться до руки прекрасного лорда — и замечал, как тот трепещет от этих мимолетных прикосновений. Орофера забавляло его смущение. Великий лесной король всегда заполучал всё, что пожелает, но с Келеборном ему не хотелось спешить. Ему нравилась эта томительная неопределенность, эти взгляды украдкой, случайные касания, многозначительные фразы и долгое неловкое молчание, которое волновало куда больше, чем самые страстные признания в любви. Он угадывал, что Келеборн отчаянно хочет любить и ищет, кому отдать свое сердце — и Орофер с упоением разыгрывал любовь, с каждым днем всё больше увлекаясь своей новой игрой.

Он стал замечать, что его ранимый возлюбленный и вправду очень красив, пусть красота его прежде меркла рядом с ослепительным золотым сиянием Глорфинделя или цветением юного Трандуила; замечал, что кожа Келеборна подобна белому шелку, а волосы переливаются, как серебро или лунный свет; что его глаза, затененные пушистыми ресницами, прекрасны и переменчивы, как осеннее небо, а руки белей и нежней, чем руки самой прелестной девушки. Орофер слушал его голос и наслаждался самим его звучанием, и ловил его взгляд, и, втайне посмеиваясь над смятением Келеборна, накрывал ладонью его руку. Искушенный в постельных утехах, за долгую жизнь успевший познать бесчисленное множество любовников и любовниц, король Орофер теперь находил некое утонченное удовольствие в такой невинной — _почти_ невинной — любви.

В день, когда Орофер должен был проститься с Келеборном, они впервые поцеловались. И сейчас, вспоминая, какими мягкими и податливыми были губы Келеборна и как вздрогнуло, напряглось, а после чутко затрепетало его тело, прильнув к телу Орофера, король с улыбкой думал о том, что ни один поцелуй еще не запомнился ему так ярко, как тот единственный, совсем короткий поцелуй в шатре Келеборна. И если б Ороферу (не приведи Эру!) пришлось выбирать из всех любовников лишь одного, он, несомненно, выбрал бы его, своего нежного возлюбленного.

Так думал Орофер, незаметно для самого себя задремывая в седле, — а королевский конь нес своего всадника ровно и бережно, точно чувствовал его настроение. «Вернусь во дворец — пошлю Келеборну подарок в память о нашей любви, — в полусне пообещал себе Орофер. — Что-нибудь такое же прекрасное и утонченное, как и он сам…» Тут король принялся перебирать в уме свои сокровища — и вскоре забыл о том, что хотел выбрать подарок для Келеборна. Да и сама его влюбленность постепенно становилась для Орофера всё тусклее и тусклее, как далекое воспоминание о незначительном событии прошлого.

Внезапно конь короля всхрапнул и остановился, нервно встряхивая головой. Другие лошади тоже забеспокоились: они топтались на месте, шумно втягивая ноздрями воздух, и не желали идти дальше. Погруженный в воспоминания, Орофер не заметил, как зашло солнце. По земле стелился туман, а в сумраке за деревьями проносились черные тени.

Боевой конь Орофера забил копытом, почуяв запах врага. Воины тревожно озирались.

— Что это? — выдохнул один.

— Уж точно не олени, — сказал другой.

— Может быть, волки? — предположил третий. — Или…

«Варги!» — крикнул знаменосец. Эльфы, отъехавшие вперед, развернули коней и поскакали обратно — на защиту короля, на скаку вынимая мечи из ножен. Те, что были поблизости, окружили Орофера. Первый варг, опередивший остальных, взвизгнул и упал, пронзенный сразу несколькими стрелами — но следом появились еще три твари, и лучники не успели наложить стрелы на тетиву. Другие варги, выбежав из-за деревьев с рычанием и хриплым, отрывистым лаем, отрезали знаменосца и еще пятерых эльфов от основного отряда.

Варги не нападали на самих всадников — они вспарывали глотки и животы лошадям и лишь после, когда те падали, бросались на эльфов. Лучники вновь принялись стрелять, но их лошади, привычные к охоте, а не к бою, от страха не слушались — напуганные варгами, они метались из стороны в сторону и наталкивались друг на друга, мешая своим хозяевам целиться. У воинов, защищавших Орофера, не оказалось копий, лишь мечи, от которых сейчас было мало толку. Один из эльфов закричал и свалился с лошади: варг вцепился ему в ногу. Черными стрелами вылетая из темноты, варги всё прибывали и прибывали — казалось, им не будет конца.

Верный конь Орофера ударил одного копытом — варг заскулил, покатился, сшибая с ног других; но еще одна тварь, помельче, проскользнула под ногами лошадей и повисла на королевском коне, впившись зубами и когтями ему в шею. Тут же налетели еще двое. Одному — матерому одноглазому чудовищу — Орофер отрубил голову; второй же ухватился за ляжку коня, разрывая зубами плоть. Королевский конь, обезумев от боли, закружился на месте, пытаясь скинуть с себя варгов. Орофер ударил мечом одного. Тот выпустил ногу коня, отбежал, прихрамывая — и угодил под копыта другой лошади. Король приподнялся в стременах, чтобы достать мечом второго… Вдруг конь, издав долгий, будто человеческий, крик, пошатнулся и завалился набок.

Орофер рухнул вместе с ним. Падая, король со всего маху ударился затылком — в глазах у Орофера потемнело, но, собрав все силы, он выбрался из-под коня. Ему показалось, что у него отнялась вся нижняя часть тела — он даже не чувствовал боли. Король с ужасом подумал, что ему парализовало ноги. Из последних сил борясь с беспамятством, Орофер пополз, почти ничего не видя перед собой.

Сквозь гул в ушах он слышал, как кричат его эльфы и рычат варги. Знаменосец, пробившись к Ороферу, подхватил его под руки и попытался посадить на свою лошадь, но могучий король оказался слишком тяжел для юноши-знаменосца. Опустив короля обратно на снег, юноша выставил перед собой меч, приготовившись защищать своего господина… И вдруг нечто громадное вырвалось из леса и сбило знаменосца с ног.

Орофер вытащил кинжал, приняв громадину за еще одного, необычайно огромного, варга, — однако туша, перепрыгнув через него, пронеслась мимо и бросилась на варгов. Орофер перевернулся на живот. Он ухватился за стремя лошади знаменосца, надеясь подтянуться на руках и втащить себя в седло, но тело его не слушалось. Последнее отчаянное усилие отдалось головокружительной болью — чуть приподнявшись, король вновь рухнул в снег, а всё вокруг закачалось и подернулось темной пеленой. Еще несколько мгновений Орофер видел, как исполинский черный медведь, не издавая ни звука, раскидывает визжащих варгов… Всё гуще и гуще становилась чернота перед глазами короля — и в конце концов заволокла весь мир. Судорожно вцепившись в стремя, Орофер провалился в беспамятство.


	14. Небывалое пристанище

Орофер проснулся и резко сел, по привычке нащупывая кинжал под подушкой — его там не оказалось, как, впрочем, и самой подушки. Пережидая головокружение, Орофер прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл их, то обнаружил себя в маленькой темной клети, почти всё пространство которой занимала постель — вернее, жесткий комковатый тюфяк, брошенный на помост, сколоченный из досок. Окон не было, но Орофер почувствовал, что уже наступило утро. Смутно он припоминал, что несколько раз просыпался ночью и вновь погружался в сон, больше напоминающий обморок, — и в эти краткие мгновения бодрствования слышал какие-то неясные звуки, словно некий большой зверь возится и ворочается снаружи. Сейчас, едва он подумал об этом, Ороферу вмиг вспомнилось и неожиданное нападение варгов, и еще более неожиданное спасение. Король спал одетым — по-видимому, тот, кто уложил его в постель, не посчитал нужным раздеть его — и рассудил верно, потому что здесь было ненамного теплее, чем снаружи. По-прежнему недоумевая, где очутился, Орофер встал с постели и, на ощупь отыскав дверной проем, вышел.

У него опять закружилась голова и зашумело в ушах — Орофер ухватился за косяк, пережидая накатившую слабость. Его глазам открылся большой, скорее длинный, чем широкий, холл с низким закопченным потолком. В очаге, сложенном из камней, гудел огонь, и холл освещали лишь мечущиеся отблески пламени да солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь круглое отверстие в потолке, куда уходил дым очага. Орофер увидел своих эльфов — одни бесцельно бродили по дому, другие сидели за «столом» — досками, положенными на козлы — третьи дремали на соломенных тюфяках, завернувшись в шерстяные одеяла: тепла очага не хватало, чтобы согреть весь холл. Заметив короля, эльфы повставали и приветствовали его.

К Ороферу подошел лорд Арквенон, один из военачальников — Орофер заметил, что правая рука Арквенона висит на перевязи.

— Ты очнулся, мой господин. Благодарение Валар, — сказал он.

— Твое беспокойство совершенно напрасно, добрый мой Арквенон. Я не ранен и прекрасно себя чувствую, — заявил Орофер, не желая подавать виду, что всё еще очень слаб. — Где это мы?

— В медвежьей берлоге, — сказал кто-то из эльфов. Арквенон нахмурился.

— Твой знаменосец недалек от истины, — нехотя признал он. — Боюсь, наш спаситель оказался оборотнем. Как только варги были перебиты, а те, кто остался в живых, — обратились в бегство, он скинул медвежье обличье и предстал перед нами человеком…

— Скорее троллем! — опять подал голос знаменосец.

— …Исполинского роста, но всё же человеком, — повторил Арквенон. — Он называет себя Беорном, сыном Беорна. Это его дом. Похоже, он живет один и гостей не жалует. Он перевязал наши раны и позаботился о тебе, мой король, но, сдается мне, он вовсе нам не рад. Да и вообще… кто знает, что на уме у этого создания? И на чьей он стороне…

— Скорее всего, на своей собственной, — поддержал его другой эльф. — Он мрачен и немногословен, и зыркает на нас так, словно мы какие-то проходимцы. А еще он разговаривает на неведомом языке с лошадьми и собаками…

— …А собаки эти огромные и злющие! Больше на волков смахивают, — подхватил знаменосец. — А за ним ходят по пятам, как комнатные собачки.

— Словом, я бы поспешил покинуть это место — и чем раньше, тем лучше, — заключил Арквенон. — Дом стоит на отшибе, многие из нас ранены, а наш угрюмый хозяин умеет оборачиваться громадным медведем. Я видел, как он убивал варгов, мой господин. Он раздирал их на части, одним ударом лапы раскраивал черепа…

— А на колья вокруг его дома насажены орочьи головы, — добавил знаменосец.

Орофер помолчал, размышляя над услышанным. Он чувствовал, что едва ли — с его частыми головокружениями, головной болью и слабостью — сможет вновь отправиться в путь, но слова эльфов о медведе-оборотне его насторожили. Орофер слыхал страшные рассказы о немногочисленном племени одичавших людей, что обитали когда-то в Мглистых горах, — будто бы они подстерегали путников и, обернувшись чудовищными громадными медведями, убивали своих жертв, а после поедали…

— Что с нашими лошадьми? — спросил он.

— Одни убиты, — ответил Арквенон, — другие ранены. Твой верный конь, господин, чудом остался жив — наш хозяин сейчас с ним. Врачует.

— Без лошадей мы далеко не уйдем, — сказал Орофер. — Где, ты говоришь, сейчас этот оборотень?

— На конюшне. Позволь, я покажу тебе, — лорд Арквенон, знавший Орофера с юности, уже догадался, что Орофер чувствует себя совсем не так хорошо, как пытается показать. С почтительностью взяв короля под локоть, Арквенон помог ему выйти из холла.

Они оказались на настиле, стоящем на деревянных сваях. С него открывался вид на покрытый утоптанным снегом двор с несколькими бревенчатыми строениями — амбарами, сараями для скота, конюшней. Двор окружала высокая терновая изгородь, такая густая, что сколько ни всматривайся, невозможно было разглядеть, что за нею. Посреди двора темнели обезображенные трупы варгов, сваленные в кучу. С некоторых уже содрали шкуры. Косматые собаки, большие, точно волки, бродили по двору. Завидев эльфов, они разом повернули головы и глухо, угрожающе зарычали. Казалось, псы только и ждали, когда смогут вцепиться незваным гостям в глотки — но что-то их останавливало. С опаской поглядывая на собак, Орофер и Арквенон прошли через двор и остановились перед конюшней.

Орофер увидел своего коня — тот лежал на соломе, а над ним склонялась исполинская фигура в грубо сшитых одеждах из шкур варгов. При виде своего коня, так жестоко израненного, у короля сжалось сердце. Немало сражений и тягот пути они пережили вместе — а теперь его верный товарищ, горячий и свирепый боевой конь, лежит при смерти… Почуяв хозяина, конь вскинул голову — и вдруг, к изумлению Орофера, резво поднялся на ноги.

Человек в варжьих шкурах тоже встал. Он и вправду оказался необычайно высоким — на голову выше даже самого Орофера — широкоплечим и мускулистым. Из-под капюшона, сделанного из головы варга, выбивались жесткие черные волосы, и таким же жестким черным волосом густо поросли его руки и угрюмое лицо. Под кустистыми бровями и низкими надбровными дугами мрачно и неприветливо глядели глубоко посаженные глаза. В больших руках, напоминавших медвежьи лапы, он держал горшочек с целебной мазью, которой только что обрабатывал раны коня.

— Тебя зовут Беорн, так? — произнес Орофер, пытаясь сохранить королевское величие — что не так-то просто, если едва стоишь на ногах от слабости, а человек перед тобою намного выше и сильнее тебя.

Беорн молча кивнул. Потом все-таки проговорил — медленно, с трудом ворочая языком, словно уже так долго был один, что разучился разговаривать:

— Беорн… я. И отец Беорн… и дед тоже Беорн… Сын тоже Беорн… — он свел к переносице черные брови, подбирая слова: — …тоже Беорн _назову_ , когда будет.

— Я уже понял, все в вашем роду Беорны, — нетерпеливо сказал Орофер: ему наскучило дожидаться, пока исполин закончит фразу. — Благодарю тебя за наше спасение. Ты, должно быть, не ведаешь, кого спас. Я Орофер, король Зеленолесья, а это мой военачальник, благородный лорд Арквенон. Все, кто сопровождает меня в пути, — лорды и сыновья лордов. За твой достойный поступок я щедро награжу тебя, Беорн, сын Беорна.

Тот мотнул головой, вновь отворачиваясь к коню.

— Мне не надо, — буркнул он — как показалось Ороферу, весьма неучтиво. — Есть у меня всё… А чего нет — вымениваю… в Озерном городе. Вожу мед, — Беорн принялся перевязывать раны коня, — сливки… сыр… шерсть еще. Овец держу, — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Орехи тоже… берут. Фрукты — нет, не берут. У них много. Фрукты сам ем. Если не съем, сушу. Зимой можно съесть. Ага! Еще масло, да. Масло тоже, — судя по всему, эта тирада оказалась для Беорна слишком длинной, и он надолго замолчал.

Орофер почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Конечно, ему не так уж и хотелось одаривать своего случайного спасителя, но еще никто и никогда не отказывался от его высочайшей милости — тем более, в столь грубом тоне!

— Что ж, воля твоя, — произнес он сухо. — Как бы то ни было, я еще раз благодарю тебя за спасение.

— Тебя не спасал, — отозвался Беорн, не оборачиваясь. — Лошадок жалко. Так кричали… Больно им было, — он закончил с перевязкой и тяжело встал на ноги. — Лошадок люблю. Собак люблю, — Беорн безо всякого почтения оглядел Орофера и его спутника, с особой неприязнью взглянув на их меховые плащи, и закончил: — Эльфов не люблю, — и, не сказав больше ни слова, пошел обдирать варжьи туши.

Орофер и Арквенон вернулись в дом.

— Что скажешь, господин?

Орофер, утомленный даже таким коротким переходом, с облегчением опустился на грубо отесанную колоду, по-видимому, служившую Беорну табуретом. Короля немного подташнивало. Он оперся локтями о стол и опустил голову на руки — Орофер надеялся, что головная боль скоро исчезнет, если он немного посидит в покое.

— Мой конь ранен, он не сможет идти даже налегке, без всадника, — сказал он.

— Если позволишь, господин, я уступлю тебе свою лошадь, — горячо предложил юный знаменосец. — А сам поеду с кем-нибудь вдвоем.

Лорд Арквенон покачал головой.

— Другие лошади тоже ранены, — возразил он. — Лишь немногие уцелели. К тому же, некоторые из нас слишком слабы, чтобы проделать путь отсюда до дворца, — добавил он, деликатно не назвав имени Орофера.

Король задумчиво проследил взглядом, как дым от очага поднимается к потолку и рассеивается среди темных, закопченных балок. Потрескивали горящие поленья. Сверху, из отверстия в потолке, медленно падали снежинки. Попав в жар пламени, они растворялись в горячем воздухе.

— Нам остается только попросить лошадей у нашего хозяина, — сказал Орофер, — или дождаться, пока выздоровеют наши собственные. И любом случае нам придется положиться на доброе расположение медведя-оборотня.

Последняя фраза короля прозвучала несколько зловеще. Эльфы посмотрели друг на друга.

— Возможно, он не желает нам зла, — неуверенно предположил знаменосец. — Иначе зачем бы он приютил и лечил нас?

— А может, он хочет нас откормить и потом съесть, — пошутил кто-то. Эльфы засмеялись, но смех получился невеселым.

— Я видел следы медвежьих лап на снегу вокруг дома, — сказал Арквенон. — А ночью слышал возню и медвежье рычание снаружи. Помните, вчера Беорн велел нам не выходить из дому до восхода солнца? Даже если в человеческом обличье наш хозяин не желает нам зла, в обличье зверя он представляет угрозу. Я предлагаю с этой ночи по очереди охранять двери дома, чтобы в случае опасности предупредить остальных. Сегодня на часах стою я. Если оборотень попытается напасть на нас… — Арквенон осекся, посмотрев куда-то за спину королю. Орофер обернулся.

В холле появился Беорн — его громадная фигура заслонила весь дверной проем. Низко пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть головой притолоку, Беорн двинулся к столу, неся в одной руке дымящийся котелок, а в другой — целый хлеб, завернутый в тряпицу. Ни на кого не глядя, он со стуком поставил котелок — в нем оказалась горячая, с пылу с жару, похлебка из сушеных грибов с душистыми травами, — положил перед Орофером хлеб и всё так же молча пошел к двери. Деревянный пол жалобно скрипел под его ногами.

Орофер окликнул его.

— Не найдется ли у нашего гостеприимного хозяина ложек? — спросил он.

Беорн остановился. Недолго он размышлял над чем-то, уперев взгляд себе под ноги, а после, так ничего и не ответив, удалился. Орофер уже было с неудовольствием подумал, что ему придется, как какому-то грязному орку, хлебать прямо из котелка, но спустя некоторое время Беорн вновь появился и положил перед королем выструганную из дерева ложку.

— Благодарю, — сказал Орофер.

Беорн как всегда не ответил — только посмотрел на него странным тяжелым взглядом — и опять ушел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Эльфы, ничего не евшие со вчерашнего дня, с жадностью смотрели на котелок, от которого поднимался пар и исходил дразнящий запах грибов, но безропотно уступили первую очередь своему королю. Похлебка была очень горячей — проголодавшийся Орофер ел обжигая язык и небо, не желая ждать, пока похлебка остынет, и закусывал ломтем ржаного хлеба. В прежние дни великий лесной король и не взглянул бы на столь бесхитростное кушанье, но сейчас и похлебка, и хлеб казались Ороферу необычайно вкусными.

Утолив голод, он отодвинул котелок — эльфы тотчас же начали есть, макая в густую похлебку куски хлеба. Вновь появился Беорн — на этот раз с кувшином молока и большим ковшом медовой браги. Поставив их на стол, он извлек откуда-то из-за пазухи горсть сушеных диких яблок — маленьких, со сморщенной желто-коричневой кожицей — и положил их перед Орофером. Не слушая благодаривших его эльфов, он опять вышел во двор.

Одна из собак, прибежавших вместе с Беорном, осталась в холле. Она легла у очага, вытянув перед собой толстые, словно львиные, лапы, и воззрилась на чужаков. Изредка она поводила ушами, точно слушала и запоминала, что говорят между собой эльфы.

— Не нравятся мне эти собаки. Они будто шпионят за нами, — пробормотал знаменосец, дожидаясь, когда подойдет его очередь пить из ковша (чаш у Беорна не было) — как самый младший, знаменосец пил последним.

Орофер сделал хороший глоток и передал ковш Арквенону. К яблокам он не притронулся — не к таким десертам привык король — и в конце концов они все достались юному знаменосцу.

— Я ухожу к себе, — сказал Орофер, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Мне нужен отдых.

От горячей еды и браги ему стало жарко. Войдя в отведенную ему клеть, он скинул верхнюю одежду и, опустившись на ложе, не стал укрываться. Обильный завтрак — или обед? — укрепил Орофера, но он по-прежнему чувствовал себя неважно. В клети было душно. Спертый воздух пах скотом, шерстью, сушеными травами — Орофера отчего-то умиротворял этот запах. Раскинувшись на постели, он начал засыпать, слушая голоса своих эльфов и мерный стук топора, доносящийся снаружи.


	15. След медвежьей лапы

Орофер проснулся с колотящимся сердцем. С тех пор, как в схватке с варгами он упал с коня, король часто просыпался вот так, разбуженный паническим страхом. Переводя дыхание, Орофер широко раскрытыми глазами уставился в темноту перед собой.

Вот уже много дней они пользовались гостеприимством своего необыкновенного хозяина, залечивая раны и восстанавливая силы. Беорн был по-прежнему угрюм и неразговорчив; он имел обыкновение подолгу где-то пропадать, и в это время эльфы бродили по всему дому, прогуливались по двору, болтали, спали, завтракали, обедали и ужинали в свое удовольствие. Беорн не ел мяса и не предлагали его гостям, но зато они вдоволь ели сыра и меда, свежего хлеба и орехов. Многие из эльфов начали ловить себя на мысли, что им даже нравится их небывалое пристанище, отгороженное от всего мира высокой изгородью и крепкими воротами.

Однако король торопился с отъездом. Ороферу было не по себе в этом месте, среди собак, будто бы понимающих каждое слово, и необычайно красивого, холеного скота. То, что казалось его эльфам деревенской идиллией, Ороферу виделось плодом какого-то неведомого и оттого подозрительного колдовства. Его конь, яростный боевой жеребец, прежде не подпускавший к себе никого, кроме самого короля и своего конюха, отчего-то полюбил Беорна как собственного хозяина; да и другие лошади охотно шли к этому мрачному молчаливому человеку. Орофер слышал, как тот подолгу разговаривает с ними, издавая звуки зверей… Это настораживало Орофера, хотя он и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему.

Часто, проходя через двор или сидя за столом в холле, он ловил на себе странный взгляд Беорна — не угрожающий, но изучающий и, как чудилось Ороферу, недобрый. Всякий раз, когда Беорн кормил их, он приносил что-нибудь особенное для Орофера — то сушеные ягоды, то медовые лепешки, то кувшинчик очень густых, жирных сливок — и эта его забота тревожила Орофера. Едва ли оборотень, предпочитавший людям общество бессловесных зверей, просто старался заслужить благосклонность великого короля. Раздумывая над этим, Орофер невольно вспоминал шутку — а шутку ли? — одного из своих эльфов о том, что Беорн откармливает их, чтобы потом съесть. И по ночам, прислушиваясь к шуму и рычанию за стеной, Орофер сжимал рукоять кинжала.

Минувшим вечером они, наконец, решили, что с рассветом тронутся в путь. Заботами Беорна их лошади полностью излечились, а сами эльфы чувствовали себя достаточно окрепшими, чтобы отправиться в дорогу. Но когда Орофер сообщил о своем отъезде Беорну, тот глянул на него исподлобья и буркнул:

— Не уедете. Варги кругом, — после долгого молчания, поставив перед Орофером горшочек творога, он добавил: — Я не убил всех. Не убил всех… еще. Рано ехать.

Тут Орофер понял, куда пропадал Беорн: пока эльфы залечивали свои раны, он расчищал им путь, истребляя варгов. Представив, как Беорн в обличье медведя терзает еще живых, отчаянно визжащих тварей, Орофер почувствовал, что при всем своем желании не может испытывать благодарность к кровожадному оборотню.

— Мы и без того слишком долго пользовались твоим гостеприимством, добрый хозяин, — сказал лорд Арквенон. — Быть может, ты согласишься проводить нас до королевского дворца? Король Орофер — величайший король в Средиземье. В награду за помощь он даст тебе всё, чего попросишь.

Беорн пропустил его слова о награде мимо ушей.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Завтра иду в Озерный город. Надо в Озерный город.

Арквенон наклонился к королю через стол.

— Мы могли бы доехать с Беорном до Эсгарота, — сказал он тихо. — Возьмем с собою отряд сильных горожан и вместе с ними вернемся во дворец, а там уж соберем наше войско и истребим всю распоясавшуюся нечисть.

Орофер наклонил голову, соглашаясь с военачальником. Беорн хмуро посмотрел на них.

— В Озерный город иду, — повторил он. — Хотите — идите. Не хотите — не идите. Мне дела нет.

Радуясь скорому возвращению домой, эльфы принялись готовиться к отъезду. Король рано ушел к себе, чтобы выспаться перед дорогой. Но сначала шум и суета в холле мешали уснуть, а потом, когда он наконец задремал, ему начали сниться путаные беспокойные сны. После одного из таких снов Орофер проснулся весь в поту, охваченный безотчетным страхом.

Он лежал, бездумно глядя во тьму, и постепенно осознавал всё яснее, что он не один. Орофер похолодел. Его взгляд метнулся к двери — было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, но королю почудилось, будто в дверном проеме чернеет фигура исполинского медведя. Орофер схватился за кинжал. Он по-прежнему сомневался, видит ли перед собой чудовищного зверя или это воображение, подстегнутое недомоганием, сыграло с ним шутку. Медведь не двигался. Еще не до конца проснувшись, Орофер начал снова соскальзывать в сон, как вдруг раздался звук шагов.

Медведь ли, человек — кто-то определенно с осторожностью приближался к постели. Обошел ее — Орофер не видел, но угадывал движения незваного гостя по движению воздуха — и остановился, нависнув над королем. Орофер замер — будто оцепенел. Его не покидало ощущение нереальности происходящего. Казалось, всё это не более чем странный сон, навеянный болезнью. Кто-то стоял и шумно дышал у него за спиной — Орофер ощутил запах, острый запах зверя; но даже сейчас король не верил, что это происходит наяву. Да и все дни, сонные и сытые, что Орофер провел в этом странном доме за терновой изгородью, казались ему обморочным бредом.

Он почувствовал, как нечто огромное опустилось на постель. Приподнялись одеяла — затылка Орофера коснулось горячее дыхание. Раздался какой-то звук — не то короткий рык, не то довольное урчание; и вслед за тем к шее Орофера прижалось что-то влажное, теплое, мохнатое. Орофера охватила дрожь. С непонятным, сладко-тягучим страхом он вспомнил, что, занятые сборами в дорогу, этой ночью они не стали выставлять дозорных. Наверное, Беорн, обернувшийся медведем, проник в дом… Правда, Орофер до сих пор не мог понять, в каком тот обличье — в человечьем или медвежьем: король чувствовал, как его касается жесткий мех, но что это — медвежья шкура или одежды из шкур варгов, он не знал.

Орофер всё ещё держал кинжал наготове, но Беорн ничего не делал — просто лежал, вжимаясь в Орофера всем своим могучим телом. Орофер прерывисто вздохнул. Им по-прежнему владел страх, но вместе с тем короля начинала волновать эта близость, пахнущая крепким мужским потом и мускусным запахом зверя. На его затылок, щеку и шею накатывали волны горячего дыхания. Закрывая глаза, Орофер представлял себе ужасного громадного медведя, лежащего прямо за спиной… Множество раз король-воитель смотрел в лицо опасности — но никогда еще он не чувствовал ее так остро и отчетливо, как сейчас. Слушая неровное биение своего сердца, Орофер оцепенел, боясь пошевелиться.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал вот так, закрыв глаза и вдыхая резкий мускусный запах Беорна. Тот надолго затих позади Орофера — король было решил, что Беорн уснул. Но стоило ему так подумать, как Беорн, утробно зарычав, навалился на него всей своей тушей, вдавливая Орофера в постель. Короля бросило в жар от страха и боли. Задыхаясь под тяжестью Беорна, он почувствовал, что тот грубо срывает с него одежду, едва не сдирая кожу. Орофер по-настоящему испугался — уже давно он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Что-то мохнатое коснулось его обнаженных ягодиц. Орофер вздрогнул и неосознанно попытался вырваться — но, придавленный тяжелым телом Беорна, он не мог даже вздохнуть как следует, не говоря уже о том, чтобы двигаться. С угрожающим рыком Беорн прижал голову Орофера к постели. Содрогаясь от смешанного чувства отвращения, возбуждения и страха, Орофер ощутил, как толстый детородный орган входит в него сзади.

Орофер сдавленно застонал. Ему было трудно дышать. Беорн, размеренно двигаясь в нем, причинял королю боль — с далеких времен юности Орофер почти позабыл это ощущение, одновременно неприятное и волнующее. Взойдя на трон, он нечасто позволял себе подобные наслаждения — да и то лишь с давними друзьями, Амдиром и Глорфинделем. Но Амдир, спокойный и рассудительный, всегда был осторожен с ним, а Глорфиндель, пусть и сильный воин, слишком уважал Орофера, чтобы овладевать им так грубо и бесцеремонно, как сейчас овладевал королем Беорн. Едва дыша от боли и тяжести могучего тела, Орофер осознал, что долгие годы ему не хватало именно этого — настоящего насилия. Немногие могли сравниться с королем-воителем по силе и воинскому умению, и уж тем более немногие могли одолеть его один на один — но с Беорном, громадным медведем-оборотнем, способным прикончить варга одним ударом лапы, Орофер чувствовал себя по-настоящему бессильным. Это было непривычно, унизительно, страшно — и придавало всему происходящему еще б _о_ льшую остроту.

Орофер впился зубами в руку: он не желал, чтобы его верные эльфы, услышав стоны, вбежали сюда и застали своего гордого короля в постели с Беорном — дикарем, оборотнем, монстром… Глухо порыкивая, Беорн неторопливо вбивался в него — и с каждым сильным, глубоким толчком в теле Орофера вместе с болью росло и мучительное, почти невыносимое наслаждение. Королю хотелось двигаться навстречу члену Беорна, насаживаться на него еще сильнее, прижимаясь ягодицами к волосатому паху — но Беорн удерживал его железной хваткой. Орофер не мог даже повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто овладевает им — человек или зверь. Усилием воли сдерживая стоны и вскрики, готовые сорваться с губ, Орофер закрыл глаза и с упоением вдохнул густой запах Беорна. На миг король вообразил, что его и вправду насилует исполинский черный медведь… Вжавшись лицом в постель, Орофер начал содрогаться в лапах Беорна. Со сдавленными стонами он терся членом о грубую варжью шкуру, на которой лежал, — и кончал, представляя себя под чудовищным зверем.

Беорн тоже дернулся, толкнувшись в Орофера еще глубже; всхрапнул, коротко рыкнул… По плечу Орофера полоснули медвежьи когти. Король ощутил, как глубоко внутри брызнуло горячее семя Беорна. Тот шумно дышал ему в шею, и с каждым хриплым вдохом что-то клокотало в медвежьей груди. Его семени оказалось так много, что оно медленной струйкой стекало Ороферу на мошонку. В анусе короля билась жгучая боль, горело израненное плечо, но, ошеломленный пережитым наслаждением, Орофер почти не замечал боли. Он по-прежнему боялся пошевелиться.

Наконец Орофер почувствовал, что дышать стало намного свободнее — то поднялся с него Беорн. Орофер услышал тяжелые шаги, удаляющиеся от клети, потом — скрип половиц в холле, а следом — стук входной двери. Король перевел дух. Незаметно для самого себя он снова начал засыпать — а когда проснулся, стояло раннее утро. В холле, собираясь в дорогу, шумели эльфы, со двора доносился звонкий лай собак, и то, что случилось ночью, казалось всего лишь странным сном.


	16. Озерный город

Стоя перед зеркалом король Орофер скинул кафтан, расстегнул сорочку и, стянув ее с плеча, отодвинул повязку. К его удивлению следы медвежьих когтей уже зажили — остались лишь шрамы, лиловые на белом незагорелом плече. Орофер снял повязку. Он провел пальцами по чуть выпуклым шрамам, рассматривая их в зеркале. Воспоминания о последней ночи в доме Беорна, о его грубой медвежьей мощи, остром запахе и пугающей, поистине звериной, страсти вспыхнули перед мысленным взором Орофера и отозвались сладким томлением в теле.

Король нахмурился. Не проходило и дня, чтобы он не вспомнил о той ночи — и это беспокоило Орофера. Испытанное им наслаждение было слишком сильным, слишком ярким, слишком… неправильным для великого лесного короля, который всегда — даже в постели — был господином, а не рабом. Сейчас, вспоминая о своем испуге и пришедшем вслед за ним экстазе, Орофер с тревогой думал: не сорвала ли ночь с Беорном покровы с некой его тайной, до поры до времени сокрытой слабости? Быть может, и прежде, овладевая бесчисленными любовниками, он в глубине души мечтал о совсем иной роли? — роли покорного наложника, не смеющего перечить своему грозному господину… Орофер дернул сорочку, прикрывая шрамы, и принялся поспешно застегиваться. Ему не нравились собственные мысли, не подобающие великому и могущественному королю эльфов. Ему не нравилось, что от воспоминаний о Беорне его сердце билось чаще, а в паху тяжелело. Не нравилось, что, сам того не признавая, он мечтал вновь пережить тот страх, ту боль и то блаженство…

Отворилась дверь, оторвав Орофера от неприятных размышлений. Взглянув в зеркало, Орофер увидел юного слугу с подносом в руках — верно, очередным подношением от эсгаротского бургомистра.

Беорн сдержал свое слово: он проводил эльфов до Озерного города. За всё время пути он не перемолвился с ними ни словом — даже не приближался, а брел в обличье медведя, скрываясь за деревьями; за эльфами же трусили холеные коренастые лошадки, везущие сани со всевозможной снедью на продажу. Всякий раз, когда эльфы разбивали лагерь, король Орофер страшился и в то же время надеялся, что Беорн вновь придет к нему. Лежа без сна в своем шатре, он представлял, как тот в медвежьем облике вваливается в шатер, набрасывается на Орофера и насилует, опаляя его кожу горячим дыханием — а Ороферу приходится стискивать зубы, чтобы своими криками не привлечь внимание свиты… От этих мечтаний член короля наливался твердостью, и он удовлетворял себя пальцами или рукоятью кинжала, вновь пробуждая в памяти образы той странной ночи.

Прибыв в Эсгарот, эльфы потеряли Беорна из виду. Впрочем, им уже было не до него: бургомистр, желая заручиться дружбой могущественного короля эльфов, принял их с распростертыми объятиями. Что ни день он устраивал пиры, всевозможные забавы и великолепные фейерверки в их честь. Певцы и музыканты, жонглеры и акробаты, купцы и ростовщики, красивые женщины и юноши беспрестанно вились вокруг короля и его спутников в надежде на их щедрость. Захваченные бесконечным празднеством, эльфы предавались наслаждениям Озерного города и рады были забыть о засаде варгов, своем странном спасении и небывалом пристанище. Но Орофер не забыл — и изредка, когда на город опускались сумерки, ему чудилось, что по дощатым улицам Эсгарота бродит исполинская медвежья тень.

Слуга аккуратно расставлял на столе графин вина, бокал к нему, вазочку с черносливом и блюдо с ореховыми, вишневыми и кремовыми пирожными. Рассеянно поглаживая плечо, Орофер наблюдал за отражением юноши в зеркале. Тот был хорош собой: очень высок для человека, строен и тонок в талии — должно быть, полукровка, каких немало появлялось на свет в процветающем торговом городе, известном своими свободными нравами. Светло-русые прямые волосы обрамляли узкое лицо с правильными, тонкими чертами; черные одежды подчеркивали благородную белизну кожи. У него были красивые руки с длинными пальцами, длинные крепкие ноги с небольшими ступнями — лишь плечи, пожалуй, чересчур узкие, портили впечатление. Юношеская грациозность слуги напомнила Ороферу о сыне. Он подумал о Трандуиле, о его любви и нетерпеливой молодой страсти — и о том, сколь велика будет радость принца, когда он, Орофер, вернется во дворец. Он наконец-то введет Трандуила в свою опочивальню и овладеет им, как подобает, на парадном королевском ложе… и в объятиях своего прекрасного сына позабудет о постыдном наслаждении, что испытал с Беорном.

Закончив с сервировкой, слуга вновь взял со стола поднос и, казалось, намеревался уйти, но отчего-то застыл, словно завороженный глядя на короля Орофера. Орофер усмехнулся уголком губ. Разумеется, это был не первый юноша, которого сразили красота и величие короля Зеленолесья — но после ночи в полной власти Беорна Орофер жаждал доказательств собственной мужественности и королевского могущества. Восхищение во взгляде слуги пришлось по душе тщеславному королю. Он неторопливо отвернулся от зеркала и произнес своим обычным повелительным тоном:

— Юноша. Подойди, — Орофер сделал небрежный знак приблизиться.

Лицо слуги на мгновение осветилось радостью и даже, как почудилось Ороферу, надеждой. Поставив поднос обратно на стол, юноша подошел к королю эльфов и облобызал перстень на протянутой для поцелуя руке.

— Ваше Величество, я хотел… Я хотел сказать вам… — пролепетал он. — Я должен был признаться в этом раньше, в первый же день, когда вы прибыли в город… Но… я не осмелился…

Снисходительно улыбнувшись, Орофер провел ладонью по его нежной щеке, обвел большим пальцем губы.

— Довольно, — прервал он юношу. — Мне не нужны твои признания: за свою долгую жизнь я их наслушался предостаточно. Лучше подумай о том, как угодить мне, — он чуть наклонился к слуге и поцеловал в приоткрытые губы.

Юноша уперся ладонями ему в грудь, точно хотел высвободиться, но вскоре сдался и с нежным вздохом ответил на поцелуй, обвив руками шею короля. Некоторое время Орофер позволял слуге целовать его, наслаждаясь его осторожными, трепетными прикосновениями. Тело юноши чутко вздрагивало под пальцами короля. Кожа приторно пахла ароматными притираниями, но его собственный свежий запах юности вновь напомнил Ороферу о Трандуиле. На миг безымянный смертный слуга увиделся королю поразительно похожим на зеленолесского принца. Орофер счел эту схожесть занятной. Отстранившись от юноши, он отвел пряди волос от его лица. Юноша смотрел на него испуганно и выжидающе. Он и вправду очень походил на Трандуила — но в лице полукровки было нечто неуловимо-неприятное, резковатое, придающее привкус горечи его красоте. Быть может, всё из-за глаз — светло-серых, прозрачных, которые в сочетании с темными ресницами и бровями выглядели несколько странно. Взволнованный пристальным взглядом короля, юноша прерывисто дышал — и через миг Орофер опять захватил его мягкие губы, проникая языком ему в рот.

Привычным ловким движением король повернул слугу спиной, наклонил — тому пришлось опереться локтями о стол — и, надавив на талию, заставил прогнуться. Мысли о Трандуиле и о том, что этот юноша так похож на прекрасного лесного принца, возбудили Орофера. Он никогда не питал слабости к покорным любовникам, готовым беспрекословно выполнять любую прихоть своего возлюбленного; но сейчас Ороферу было просто необходимо вновь почувствовать себя всесильным владыкой. Он надеялся, что это вытравит из его тела память о Беорне.

Приспустив со слуги штаны, Орофер зачерпнул жирного, густого крема с пирожного и раздвинул юношеские ягодицы. Слуга умоляюще посмотрел на короля через плечо.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо… Вы же не знаете… — выдохнул он.

Орофер его не слушал. Проникнув пальцами в его анус, чтобы подготовить, король вскоре понял, что тот, судя по всему, далеко не так невинен, как хочет казаться. Должно быть, эсгаротский ловкач, умоляя короля остановиться, попросту рассчитывал на более высокое вознаграждение. Орофер криво усмехнулся. Приставив головку члена к анусу слуги, он с легкостью вошел. Юноша застонал — притворно или искренне, Орофер не задумывался. Он не спешил — размеренно двигался в разгоряченном юном теле, положив руку слуге на талию. Крем плавился, хлюпал, стекал по внутренней стороне бедер юноши, брызгал на пах короля. Слуга тихо постанывал. В зеркале Орофер мог видеть его раскрасневшееся лицо с прилипшими ко лбу и щекам прядями, с трепещущими тонкими ноздрями и приоткрытыми влажными губами, потемневшими от поцелуев. Даже в сладострастии он был поразительно похож на Трандуила… Не отрывая взгляда от его отражения, Орофер поднял со стола тяжелый графин и, приникнув губами к горлышку, принялся жадно пить обжигающе-пряное вино — а после наклонил графин и плеснул остатки вина юноше на спину. Тот вздрогнул, застонал громче. Рубиновые струйки побежали по белоснежной коже, как кровь. Орофер провел языком между лопаток любовника, слизывая вино и пот. Тот затрепетал всем телом. Выгибаясь под королем, он с короткими, задыхающимися криками стал кончать, цепляясь за столешницу и неосознанно вжимаясь пахом в угол стола. Стол затрясся, бокал на высокой ножке и вазочка с черносливом опрокинулись. Сперма брызнула на выложенный красно-белыми ромбами пол.

Орофер вышел из него, раздосадованный тем, что любовник кончил слишком рано. Он начал ласкать себя, глядя на обнаженные ягодицы и растянутый, вымазанный кремом анус, намереваясь кончить слуге на спину. Но тот вдруг упал на колени перед королем и вобрал в рот его напряженный член. Орофер властно положил руку ему на затылок. Юноша оказался поразительно искусным: он сосредоточенно насаживался ртом на член — да так, что тот проникал глубоко в горло — и не отрываясь смотрел на короля снизу вверх. От этого его взгляда возбуждение Орофера становилось еще ярче. Погружаясь во влажный умелый рот, Орофер вспоминал Большую королевскую охоту и ночь в шатре, когда Трандуил с дерзкой самонадеянностью забрался к нему в постель — и в лице слуги Ороферу виделось благородное лицо его возлюбленного принца.

Юноша почувствовал, что король скоро кончит. Он выпустил член изо рта и принялся водить по нему рукой, по-прежнему стоя на коленях. Через несколько мгновений король излился — юноша ловил ртом его семя и подставлял лицо под капли. В том, что он делал — даже в выражении его лица — Орофер узнал эсгаротских шлюх, устраивавших подобные представления для богатых клиентов. Короля охватило отвращение. Он отвернулся от юноши, бросив ему холодно:

— Ступай. Больше ты мне не понадобишься.

Но слуга — Орофер видел в зеркале — всё стоял на коленях позади него. Орофер понял, что тот ждет награды. Король поморщился: его всегда раздражала и сердила оборотистость эсгаротцев, эта их знаменитая деловая хватка, столь же омерзительная, как и запах стоячей воды, витавший над городом. То, что сам великий король Зеленолесья Орофер снизошел до ничтожного слуги, уже само по себе было незаслуженной честью — а этот юнец еще смеет желать другой награды! Разгневанный, Орофер повернулся к коленопреклоненному юноше.

— Ты слышал мой приказ. Поди прочь.

Юноша вскочил с колен.

— Простите мою дерзость, Ваше Величество, — сказал он, поспешно утирая сперму с лица, — но я не успел вам сказать… Прежде, чем вы… возжелали меня, я хотел сказать… Хотел сказать, что я — ваш сын, — выпалил юноша и замолк. Он нерешительно смотрел на короля, пытаясь угадать по выражению его лица, как тот воспринял это известие.

Взгляд Орофера стал жестким. Его оскорбило, что какой-то порочный эсгаротский полукровка, отдающийся мужчинам за деньги и подарки, смеет называть себя его сыном. Неужели он настолько самонадеян, что думает обвести короля эльфов вокруг пальца?

Не дождавшись ответа, юноша сбивчиво продолжил:

— Вы, верно, полагаете, что я лгу, но я докажу вам… У меня есть вещь, которую вы оставили моей матери в память о вас, — он сунул руку под воротник и вытащил нечто золотое и сверкающее на простом длинном шнуре. — Вы узнаете, Ваше Величество?

Орофер нехотя приблизился и, взяв драгоценность в руку, оглядел ее. Это оказалась пуговица — золотая пуговица с одним крупным изумрудом в центре и россыпью мелких сапфиров вокруг. У короля кольнуло сердце. Матери эсгаротца он так и не вспомнил — но зато хорошо помнил пуговицу со своего парадного шитого золотом кафтана, с зелеными бархатными листьями по голубому атласу. Когда-то, вернувшись во дворец из поездки в Озерный город, Орофер к своему неудовольствию обнаружил, что одна драгоценная пуговица исчезла — ему даже пришлось заказывать гномам Эребора копию, что обошлось королю недешево. Орофера до сих пор печалила эта пропажа — и сейчас, едва взглянув на пуговицу, он безо всякого сомнения узнал в ней ту самую.

— Да, вы узнали ее, — прошептал юноша, обрадованный. — Моя мать подарила мне ее на совершеннолетие. Она рассказала мне о вас. Рассказала, что я ваш сын. Я уже давно чувствовал, что отличаюсь от других горожан. Что я… выше всех этих грязных лодочников, рыбаков и торговцев. Один вид этого пропахшего рыбой города мне омерзителен. Я знал, я всегда знал, что рожден для другой жизни… Услышав о том, что вы едете в город, я упросил здешнего дворецкого взять меня на службу. Он разрешил мне прислуживать вам, — он запнулся, встретившись с недоверчивым взглядом короля, но, поколебавшись, всё же объяснил: — Дворецкий любит мальчиков. Он согласился дать мне работу, если я лягу под него. Это… унизительно, — лицо юноши потемнело. — Но иначе я бы не смог поговорить с вами…

Орофер взглянул на полукровку уже с б _о_ льшим интересом. Короля позабавило болезненное самолюбие, ясно читавшееся в красивом лице юноши, его неподобающее слуге высокомерие и одновременно — отчаянный страх быть отвергнутым. Взяв юношу за подбородок, Орофер вгляделся в его глаза.

— Унизительно? — насмешливо протянул он. — Значит, у сына эсгаротской шлюхи есть гордость?

Изо всех сил стараясь не выказать малодушия и не отвести глаза, юноша ответил на взгляд Орофера.

— У сына короля, — сказал он твердо.


	17. Королевский подарок

Когда король Орофер вместе с эсгаротским ополчением прибыл во дворец, ему сообщили, что принц Трандуил под руководством Глорфинделя упражняется в фехтовании. Бойкий оруженосец, принявший королевского коня, вызвался привести принца к отцу, но Орофер остановил его. Не сняв доспехов и не смыв с себя дорожную грязь, в сопровождении одного только Амдира и некоего юного полукровки, чьего имени никто во дворце не знал, король направился во внутренний двор для тренировок.

Трандуил фехтовал с тремя другими знатными юношами. Раз за разом те атаковали его, но наследник престола с легкостью отражал их удары. Обнаженный по пояс, возбужденный схваткой, с рассыпавшимися по плечам золотыми волосами и лучистыми зелеными глазами, Трандуил вновь увиделся Ороферу невыразимо прекрасным. Он на миг отступал, разворачивался, отклонялся и подавался вперед — солнечные блики играли на сильном молодом теле — и каждое движение принца было ловким, точным и молниеносным. Ярко вспыхивал на солнце маленький круглый щит. Взблескивали, подобно изумрудам, глаза. Сверкали на коже капельки пота. Снова, как и тогда, на охоте, Орофера охватило сладостное волнение: он сказал себе, что уже совсем скоро это восхитительное юное тело будет трепетать и выгибаться в его объятиях…

Лорд Глорфиндель, с одобрением наблюдавший за схваткой, заприметил Орофера — король со своими спутниками остановился в тени крытой галереи.

— Вот так та-а-ак! — протянул Глорфиндель, делая юношам знак остановиться. — Ты погляди-ка, Ороферион! Твой отец вернулся!

Лицо Трандуила вспыхнуло радостью. Он отдал оружие и щит своим недавним противникам и со всех ног бросился к отцу, от счастья позабыв, что больше не мальчишка и должен держаться степенно и с достоинством, как подобает зрелому мужу знатных кровей. Взбежав по деревянным ступеням, с которых пажи под присмотром лорда Аронмира каждое утро счищали снег, Трандуил оказался на галерее — и едва не столкнулся с незнакомым светловолосым юношей.

Тот в последний момент шагнул в сторону, взглянув на Трандуила странным взглядом. Если бы принц обратил на незнакомца хоть сколько-нибудь внимания, то без труда прочел бы в его глазах отчаянное восхищение и столь же отчаянную зависть. Но Трандуил почти не заметил его — все мысли принца занимало возвращение отца. Сбавив шаг, он приблизился к королю и, преклонив колена, прижался губами к его руке; а тот, милостиво подняв сына с колен, поцеловал его в лоб. И эти простые поцелуи показались Ороферу слаще и соблазнительнее, чем распутство с эсгаротским полукровкой, которому король предавался на протяжении всего пути от Озерного города до дворца.

Но всё же радость его встречи с сыном отравляли сомнения. Орофер подозревал, что его прелестный принц вовсе не хранил ему верность. Разумеется, до отъезда король и сам поощрял Трандуила: Ороферу льстило, что перед очарованием его сына не в силах устоять ни один эльф. И в то же время себялюбивого владыку терзали опасения, что Трандуил — _его_ Трандуил, принадлежащий ему душой и телом — может всерьез увлечься кем-нибудь другим. Орофер не желал делить своего восхитительного наследника ни с кем, будь то хоть сам Келегорм Прекрасный. По дороге домой Орофер всё чаще и чаще с неудовольствием задумывался о том, что его Трандуил, верно, уже давно забавляется с Глорфинделем и Илуватар знает с кем еще. На привалах, когда его честолюбивый бастард, призвав на помощь всё своё искусство, старательно ублажал его, король перебирал в уме имена тех своих приближенных, что остались во дворце, и представлял их на ложе с Трандуилом — поочередно или вместе. В своей ревности Орофер доходил до того, что воображал, как даже его преданный Амдир поддается обаянию юного наследника — тут уж он не выдерживал и, перевернув эсгаротского полукровку на живот, с остервенением овладевал им, словно то был сам неверный принц.

Вот и сейчас, стоило Ороферу бросить взгляд на Глорфинделя (тот вслед за Трандуилом тоже поднялся на галерею, чтобы приветствовать старого друга), как перед мысленным взором короля возникли они оба — прославленный гондолинский герой и юный наследник зеленолесского трона — обнаженные, возбужденные и бесстыдные, предающиеся разврату в перерывах между упражнениями в воинском мастерстве. Орофер мгновенно вспомнил, с какой легкостью и простодушием Глорфиндель относится к постельным утехам… Королю стало жарко от негодования.

— Сын, — произнес он, отстраняя Трандуила от себя, — взгляни на этого юношу, — Орофер указал на бастарда. — Его имя Эстелир. Он твой брат. Он станет для тебя преданным другом — и надежной опорой, когда ты взойдешь на престол. Королевскому наследнику негоже оставаться в одиночестве.

Трандуил застыл, пораженный словами короля. Несколько долгих мгновений он стоял неподвижно; потом оглянулся на новоявленного братца и вновь посмотрел на отца. Лицо принца исказилось, словно Орофер влепил ему пощечину; на глаза навернулись слезы. Вскинув голову, Трандуил выпалил — заносчиво, чтобы Орофер не услышал в его голосе предательской дрожи:

— Славный же подарок привез ты мне, отец! Я навеки его запомню!

Толкнув полукровку плечом, Трандуил выбежал из галереи и скрылся в одном из переходов дворца.

Ноздри Орофера затрепетали от гнева. В глубине души он знал, что неправ, но сын повел себя ужасающе непочтительно… да еще и посмел уйти без отцовского дозволения! И всё это на глазах у друзей короля, достойных эльфийских вельмож! Нет, Орофер попросту не может оставить без наказания подобную дерзость. Ослепленный отцовской любовью, он избаловал Трандуила, дал этому неблагодарному юнцу слишком много воли! Настала пора вновь напомнить сыну, кто его единовластный повелитель! Орофер сжал кулаки. К досаде короля его маленькая хитрость, призванная всего лишь раззадорить Трандуила, подстегнуть его ревность, заставить принца снова бороться за расположение отца, — сработала совсем не так, как предполагал Орофер. Это вывело короля из себя. Втайне он страшился, что собственными руками разрушил то, что сложилось между ним и сыном, что их упоительная, неизмеримая любовь уже никогда не вернется — и от страха король сердился еще пуще.

— Верните его! — приказал он юношам-недавним противникам Трандуила. — Приведите силой, если понадобится! Я научу этого наглеца сыновней почтительности!

— Остановись, Орофер! — вполголоса перебил его Амдир. — Уж хотя бы перед оруженосцами не показывай свои нелепые ребяческие обиды! И научись, в конце концов, признавать свою вину, — Амдир еще раз неодобрительно посмотрел на Орофера и удалился.

Орофер и Глорфиндель, ошарашенные, переглянулись.

— Вот те на, — почесал в затылке Глорфиндель. — Тихоня тихоней, а тут прямо сказал как отрезал. А и то верно: ты уж, приятель, не обижайся, но сам набедокурил — сам и расхлебывай, на других не вали. На кой балрог ты притащил во дворец своего нагулыша? Эсгаротские полукровки пусть остаются в Эсгароте. Никак задумал стравить их с Трандуилом как щенков? Вот и получай теперь… кхм… как говорится, _по-эсгаротски_! — Глорфиндель расхохотался.

Шутка и впрямь была удачной (во всяком случае, на вкус самого шутника): «по-эсгаротски» называли совокупление через задний проход, которым славились изощренные (и развращенные) продажные женщины и юноши Озерного города; но Ороферу было не до смеха. Увидев, что боевой товарищ совсем приуныл, Глорфиндель хлопнул его по плечу и потянул прочь с галереи.

— Пойдем, дружище Орофер, — сказал он. — Надобно тебе отдохнуть с дороги. Снимем с тебя латы, смоем усталость, выпьем вина и поваляемся всласть на твоем знаменитом королевском ложе — а там, глядишь, всю тоску как рукой снимет. Эх, Орофер! — воскликнул Глорфиндель — и вдруг, расчувствовавшись, сгреб короля в охапку и даже чуть приподнял его над полом. — Вот веришь, нет — соскучился я по тебе! Хоть и похож на тебя Ороферион и, чую, со временем станет славным могучим воином тебе под стать, а всё ж таки мальчишки — это не то. Так, баловство одно. Истомился я по крепкому мужскому телу и по твердому… кхм… _мужскому слову_ , — приобняв Орофера за шею, Глорфиндель вместе с ним двинулся к королевской опочивальне. Его утробный смех потонул в шуме и гомоне пробудившегося дворца.


	18. Старый друг

Горячая ладонь Глорфинделя ласкала член Орофера — неторопливо, опытными, сильными и в то же время бережными движениями. Постанывая сквозь зубы, Орофер толкался ему в руку и одновременно сам поглаживал член Глорфинделя.

Они лежали на парадном ложе в жарко натопленной королевской опочивальне. Близился вечер; в окна широкими полосами проникал золотистый свет заката и ложился на обнаженные тела великого короля и славного гондолинского героя. В этом мягком, теплом свете еще ярче становилась красота Глорфинделя — его густые распущенные волосы, его ресницы и широкие брови, всё его большое, могучее тело словно сияли червонным золотом в полутьме опочивальни. И Орофер, чувствуя его руку на своем члене и его член — в своей руке, вдыхая его запах — такой бесконечно живой запах разгоряченного сильного тела, — любуясь его открытым лицом, ясными серыми глазами и чувственными губами, невольно думал: стоит ли винить Трандуила за то, что он увлекся прекрасным воителем?

С тихим полувздохом-полустоном Орофер закинул ногу на бедро Глорфинделя и, глядя ему в глаза, прикоснулся своим членом к его члену. Глорфиндель рассмеялся. Он обнял Орофера, коротко поцеловал его в губы, куснул подбородок; положив ладонь ему на руку, принялся вместе с ним ласкать член Орофера и свой собственный. Орофер закрыл глаза. Ему нравилось чувствовать горячую твердую плоть, что прижималась к его собственной плоти, и нравилось дарить себе и Глорфинделю это нехитрое удовольствие.

В постели с Глорфинделем Орофер никогда не был королем. С Глорфинделем ему не приходилось доказывать свое превосходство или блюсти королевскую честь — они просто наслаждались друг другом, как равный с равным. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Орофер тяготился своим высоким положением — напротив, чаще всего он гордился и упивался своей властью, и не упускал возможности ее продемонстрировать. Но сегодня король испытывал усталость после долгого пути, который оказался совсем не таким легким и приятным, как думалось ему вначале, пусть и завершился благополучно, — и грубоватая ласка Глорфинделя пришлась как нельзя кстати. За закрытыми дверьми опочивальни слышались громкие голоса, звуки шагов, суетливый топоток хоббитов. Эльфы Зеленолесья и люди Озерного города пировали, распевали песни, предвкушали веселую, буйную охоту на варгов и шумно спорили, куда именно и как именно они отправятся в первую очередь. А Орофер целовал горячие, давным-давно знакомые губы Глорфинделя и отвечал на его поцелуи — и наслаждался краткой передышкой перед новыми свершениями. Скоро беспокойный нрав короля вновь потянет его прочь от дома, в большой, полный опасностей внешний мир, — но сейчас, в жаркой близости Глорфинделева тела, Орофер не думал об этом. С протяжным хриплым стоном он залил семенем собственную руку — а через мгновение Глорфиндель, ругнувшись, тоже обильно излился, смешивая свою сперму со спермой Орофера.

Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно, переводя дыхание. Орофер слышал гулкое биение своего сердца. Он начал засыпать, убаюканный то нарастающим, то затихающим гулом дворца. Погружаясь в сладкую дремоту, король грезил о грядущем вечернем пире и о предстоящей ему охоте на варгов: то-то будет потеха, как сказал бы его могучий любовник… Тут Глорфиндель разбудил Орофера — потянулся через него к кувшину с вином, наваливаясь и прижимаясь к его бедру влажным от спермы членом.

— Ай да винцо у тебя, дружище Орофер! Винцо что надо! — похвалил он, сделав несколько жадных глотков прямо из кувшина. — А вот хоббиты у тебя жадные, кубка вина у них не допросишься, — Глорфиндель опять вспомнил свою стычку с господином распорядителем трапез. — А самый жадюга — такой толстый, как кабанчик, начиненный кашей — еще и нос передо мной задирает. Да что там говорить, каков король, таковы и подданные! — и он расхохотался так, что даже поперхнулся вином.

— Ступал бы ты к балрогу, братец Глорфиндель, — лениво огрызнулся Орофер, забирая у Глорфинделя кувшин. Сделав хороший глоток, он поднялся с постели, спустился с ложа и принялся омывать чресла в серебряном тазе для умывания. Вода уже остыла и приятно холодила разгоряченное тело.

Глорфиндель рассматривал его из-под полуопущенных ресниц, повернувшись набок и подперев голову рукой.

— Ох и хорош же ты, Орофер, ох хорош! — протянул он наконец. — Сколько ни гляжу, всё налюбоваться не могу. И сынок весь в тебя пошел, ладный да смышленный… Напрасно ты подложил ему свинью… эсгаротскую. Крепко он на тебя обиделся — я по глазам видел. Не простит он тебе новоявленного братца. Ведь он такой же, как и ты, — гордый, упрямый…

Орофер не ответил — лишь досадливо мотнул головой, откидывая за спину длинные волосы.

— А это что? — Глорфиндель приподнялся на локте. — Никак, след медвежьей лапы? — он слез с ложа и, приблизившись к Ороферу, потрогал шрамы на его плече.

Орофер снял с себя его руку и вернулся в постель.

— Мы попали в засаду, когда возвращались от Келеборна, — нехотя объяснил он.

— Это-то мне известно, — Глорфиндель плюхнулся на ложе рядом с королем. — А вот о Беорне ты мне ничего не рассказывал. Что хмуришься? Погляди-ка, прямо лицом потемнел! А я тебе так скажу, друг мой Орофер: нечего меня стыдиться. Вот и на мне его метка осталась, — он звонко шлепнул себя по бедру.

Орофер удивленно взглянул на старые, уже едва заметные шрамы на теле Глорфинделя.

— Разве не говорил ты мне, что это медведь тебя заломал?

— Говорил, ну так что ж? Разве я соврал? Медведь он и есть! — хохотнул Глорфиндель. — Экий он, когда разохотится… — Глорфиндель опять провел рукой по шрамам на плече Орофера. — И как он вас к себе пустил? Чужих-то он не жалует… Хотя, конечно, мужик он хороший, ничего не скажешь. Угрюмый малость — это да. Оно и понятно: если что ни день вокруг одно зверье, поневоле одичаешь. А хозяйство у него — огого, — Глорфиндель осекся и смущенно пояснил: — Ну, лошади там, овцы, пчелы — вот это самое. Из-за тех треклятых пчел я к нему в лапы и угодил.  
Глорфиндель хлебнул еще вина и, откинувшись на спину, начал свой рассказ:  
— Медку, вишь ты, мне захотелось, а как добыть его — не докумекал. Раньше-то всё хоббиты плошку перед носом ставили. Сунулся я в улей — и попал как кур во щи: спереди меня пчелы жалят, сзади меня хозяин пасеки… кхм-кхм… жарит, чтоб неповадно было, значит, без спросу чужим медом лакомиться. Но потом ничего, задружились мы с ним. Целую неделю были не разлей вода, пока он морду мою опухшую лечил и, гм, задницу пользовал разными целебными снадобьями. Душевный оказался парень. Уговаривал меня подольше погостить, но я уж больше не мог. Заждались меня в твоих краях, да и, сам понимаешь, зад всё ж таки не мифриловый. Если бы Беорн хотя бы медведем не оборачивался, когда распалится, еще бы ничего, а так… Словом, мочи моей больше не было. Взял я с собою Беорновы гостинцы, сел на коня — и был таков. А медок у него хорош, нигде больше такого не пробовал. Славный медок… А лепешки медовые у него какие! Я ими всю дорогу от Беорнова логова до Зеленолесья объедался. Уж больно вкусны, — Захмелевший Глорфиндель весело взглянул на Орофера. — Может, как с варгами разделаемся, заглянем к нашему общему знакомцу? Давненько я его не проведывал. Да и вдвоем, думаю, полегче будет с ним справиться.

Орофер отвел глаза. Этот разговор начинал его раздражать: великому и могущественному королю эльфов совсем не хотелось, чтобы Глорфиндель разболтал о его странном приключении всему Средиземью. Впрочем, даже если простодушному воителю хватит такта не рассказывать об этом каждому встречному, спесивого короля коробило, что Глорфиндель знает о его мимолетной слабости.

Чтобы отвлечь Глорфинделя от мыслей о Беорне, Орофер прервал его и произнес вкрадчиво:

— Не окажешь ли ты мне одну услугу, любезный Глорфиндель? Ступай, отыщи моего сына. Поговори с ним… Убеди забыть пустые обиды. Пусть сегодня же ночью явится ко мне, — он посмотрел на Глорфинделя проникновенным взглядом. — Я знаю, принц доверяет тебе как старшему другу. Он прислушается к твоему совету.

Глорфиндель, польщенный, вскочил с ложа. Наслаждение, испытанное с Орофером, будто бы не утомило, а, напротив, укрепило могучего воина. Разгоняя хмель, он плеснул себе в лицо из ковша с водой, наскоро оделся и, поправляя пояс, сказал королю:

— Это ты хорошо придумал, Орофер. Это ты молодец, хвалю. Негоже ссориться с единственным сыном из-за какого-то эсгаротского приблудыша. Трандуила-то я уговорю, не сомневайся, — а как придет он к тебе в опочивальню, тут уж ты не оплошай, — подмигнув Ороферу, Глорфиндель скрылся за дверью.

Король остался один. Раскинувшись на смятых шелковых простынях, он смотрел невидящим взором на зеленый балдахин над собою, расшитый золотыми птицами. С непонятной тревогой Орофер думал о том, сумеет ли Глорфиндель смягчить сердце гордого принца. Снова и снова вспоминались ему слова старого друга о том, что Трандуил никогда не простит отцу нанесенной им обиды — и Орофера начинали терзать сомнения, правильно ли он поступил, взяв во дворец своего бастарда. А сомневаться своенравный король не любил. Он всё ещё немного сердился на сына за его непокорность — но одновременно Ороферу нравилась эта его черта. В конце концов, разве не таким должен быть наследник великого короля? Орофер улыбнулся своим мыслям. Дожидаясь Трандуила на парадном королевском ложе, он нетерпеливо и взволнованно предвкушал их примирение.


	19. Недостойный сын

В королевскую опочивальню Трандуил так и не пришел. Не появился он и на ужине в парадной трапезной, где эльфы Зеленолесья шумно пировали с людьми из Озерного города и всякий славил великого короля Орофера, будущего изгонителя варгов. Место по правую руку короля пустовало. Не в радость были ему этим вечером музыка и песни, разговоры о предстоящей охоте и цветистые славословия придворных. Король всё посматривал на распахнутые двери трапезной в надежде, что в них покажется Трандуил. Но своевольный наследник так и не пришел.

В гневе и смятении король покинул трапезную. Он прогнал Эстелира, который увязался было за ним: Орофер сердился на ни в чем не повинного бастарда так, словно это он был причиной его ссоры с принцем. Эльфы уже шептались о незаконнорожденном сыне короля. Поговаривали, появление единокровного брата так уязвило законного наследника, что тот вознамерился покинуть дворец. Зная Трандуила, Орофер опасался, что эти слухи недалеки от правды. Короля переполняло негодование: Трандуил — его сын и обязан беспрекословно подчиняться воле отца, а не оспаривать королевские решения! Как смеет он не являться на зов Орофера? Как смеет выказывать непокорность? Великий король эльфов не потерпит разлада в своем доме!

Так распалял себя Орофер, мечась по опочивальне. Чем дольше Трандуил не приходил, тем больше Орофер раскаивался в своем поступке — и тем больше страшился, что гордый принц не станет искать примирения. Пропасть между Орофером и его сыном становилась всё шире… И потому король разжигал в себе ярость, чтобы скрыть за нею отчаяние. «Недостойный сын! — думал он — и лицо его горело. — Непочтительный сын! Я оказал ему честь, приблизил к себе, раньше срока возвысил над всеми — и вот как он отплатил за мое великодушие!» Орофер резко остановился, бурно дыша. Что ж, если Трандуил не желает являться к отцу — славно! Орофер сам отыщет его. Отыщет и проучит, как нашкодившего мальчишку! Слишком рано Трандуил возомнил себя зрелым мужем, слишком рано позабыл, кто он таков на самом деле — ну, так Орофер ему напомнит!

Воодушевленный, король бросился к дверям. Он изо всех сил хмурился и изо всех сил сдерживал довольную улыбку. Даже самому себе Орофер не желал признаваться, что выдумал это нелепое «наказание» лишь для того, чтобы появился повод самому найти сына. Дернув за ручку двери, король шагнул за порог — и оказался лицом к лицу с Трандуилом.

На миг они оба замерли, ошеломленные неожиданной встречей. Вернее, это Орофер уже потерял надежду увидеть сына на пороге своей опочивальни — Трандуил же просто не ожидал, что отец вылетит ему на встречу, да так, что едва не собьет с ног. Всё еще не веря собственным глазам, Орофер отступил обратно в опочивальню, впуская Трандуила.

С тихим стуком закрылись двери. Орофер постарался взять себя в руки и изобразить королевское величие: ему не хотелось, чтобы сын догадался, насколько его царственный отец изумлен, обрадован и взволнован. Привычно выпрямившись, расправив плечи и взглянув на принца сверху вниз, Орофер проговорил высокомерно и холодно:

— Я слышал, мой сын желает покинуть дворец. Похвально, что ты всё же решил испросить моего дозволения.

Глаза Трандуила вспыхнули обидой, но он сдержал резкие, злые слова и ответил подчеркнуто сдержанно — и в этой сдержанности было больше горечи, чем в самых горьких упреках:

— Стоит ли дивиться тому, что я хочу уехать, если место, которым я владел по праву, отдано другому? Если мой отец принижает меня, законного наследника, и возвышает бастарда? Я по-прежнему твой сын, король Орофер. И у меня еще осталась гордость. И уж если я не властен изменить что-либо, то по крайней мере властен навсегда покинуть двор, где я терплю унижения от собственного отца.

Орофер приблизился к Трандуилу. Заглянул ему в лицо — тот смотрел в пол и кусал губы. От обиды и гнева принц побледнел — и на белом как мрамор лице еще ярче горели изумрудные глаза и алели искусанные губы. Волосы, крупными волнами ниспадающие на плечи, сияли и переливались, как золото королевской короны. Небывалая красота юного принца вновь поразила Орофера — точно огненная стрела вонзилась в его сердце.

— Сын мой, — произнес Орофер дрогнувшим от нежности голосом. — Мой гордый, честолюбивый сын, неужели ты думал, что я позволю этому ничтожному эсгаротскому полукровке занять твое место? Из жалости и милосердия я забрал его из зловонного болота, где он вырос, и привез его тебе как преданного слугу, а не как соперника… — Орофер пытался погладить Трандуила по щеке, но тот упрямо отстранялся. Стараясь не заискивать перед сыном и сохранять властный, покровительственный тон, Орофер продолжал: — Мой наивный принц, ты боишься, что бастард оспорит твое право на престол? Ты — мой законный наследник, мой единственный наследник, гордость моего дома, — а он всего лишь дитя продажной женщины из Эсгарота. Я никогда не назову его своим сыном. Ну же, Трандуил, довольно детских обид. Взгляни на меня, — Орофер взял принца за плечи, мягко заставляя его повернуться.

Трандуил скинул руки отца со своих плеч. Взглянул ему в лицо пронзительным взглядом — Орофер понял: не простит.

— Право на престол? _Право на престол?!_ — повторил принц, смаргивая злые слезы. — Ты думаешь, меня волнует лишь это?! Думаешь, из-за какого-то трона я стал бы… так… — Трандуил осекся. Орофер с умилением заметил, что у сына задрожали губы — совсем как в детстве, когда в наказание за шалость маленького принца оставляли без десерта.

— Не из-за трона? Тогда из-за чего? — Орофер вновь обнял Трандуила за плечи и притянул к себе. Трандуил отталкивал его, отворачивался, чтобы отец не увидел навернувшихся на глаза слез, но Орофер и не думал выпускать принца из крепких объятий.

— Из-за чего же? Скажи, — шептал ему Орофер и улыбался — и эта его снисходительная улыбка (будто принц всё еще был ребенком, будто его жестокая обида — всего лишь детские капризы!) глубоко оскорбляла и сердила Трандуила. Он не хотел отвечать — он упорно молчал и увертывался от губ отца. А тот целовал лоб принца, его волосы, теплый висок, ресницы, кончик уха; прижимал Трандуила к себе, гладил его, шепча что-то успокаивающе-ласковое — и от этого шепота, от этих жарких беспорядочных поцелуев по телу Трандуила разливалась предательская слабость. Он шел в королевскую опочивальню с твердым намерением держаться стойко и непоколебимо до самого конца, крепился, повторял про себя заранее подготовленную, тысячу раз произнесенную принцем в своих мыслях, тщательно продуманную, надменную речь… А вместо этого еле сдерживается, чтобы не обвить руками шею отца и не ответить на его поцелуи со всей страстью, на которую только был способен.

— Скажи… из-за чего… скажи… — всё шептал ему Орофер, распаленный не меньше сына. — Скажи это, Трандуил…

И принц, наконец, сдался.

— Из-за тебя! Из-за тебя, отец… — выдохнул он в губы Ороферу — и поцеловал его, только сейчас осознавая, как отчаянно не хватало ему этих жестких губ и обжигающих поцелуев.

Своим признанием Трандуил словно переступил некую черту, за которой уже не было обид и упреков, уязвленной гордости и отцовского гнева — лишь страсть, могучая и всепоглощающая. Орофер подхватил сына на руки. Сами того не заметив, они рухнули на постель, срывая одежды с себя и друг с друга. Трещала дорогая ткань, сыпались драгоценные пуговицы. В тишине опочивальни раздавалось тяжелое дыхание, стоны и звуки поцелуев. Орофер и Трандуил обнимали друг друга так, словно страшились отпустить. Принц целовал отца, кусал его до крови, царапал кожу — мстил за нанесенное ему оскорбление — и Орофер позволял ему это. Сегодня ночью король был готов позволить своему сыну всё. Он сжимал Трандуила в объятиях, ощущая, как сильное и в то же время такое хрупкое тело принца горит и содрогается от желания — и сходил с ума при мысли, что еще немного, и он, Орофер, потерял бы своего возлюбленного навсегда… Сердце короля сжалось от ужаса. Отстранившись от Трандуила, он взглянул в раскрасневшееся, еще более прекрасное лицо сына и сказал ему:

— Я люблю тебя, Трандуил.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, отец, — эхом отозвался принц. Он вновь притянул Орофера к себе — и, глядя друг другу в глаза, они занялись любовью.


	20. Дерзкий мальчишка

Скользкими от масла пальцами Трандуил направил в себя член Орофера. На несколько мгновений Орофер перестал дышать. Как зачарованный он смотрел на сына, который медленно, закрыв глаза, опускался на его член. Они так и не погасили светильники, и сейчас фигура принца тонула в золотом сиянии: золотом переливались его локоны, золотом отливала нежная кожа. Ноздри Трандуила трепетали. Он тихо, не размыкая губ, застонал, насаживаясь на член отца полностью — и Орофер тоже не смог сдержать удовлетворенного стона.

За сегодняшнюю ночь они уже дважды познали наслаждение, но ненасытный принц, стоило ему лишь немного перевести дух, вновь принялся руками и ртом пробуждать в короле желание — и ему это быстро удалось. Сейчас Трандуил торжествующе улыбался, глядя на отца сверху вниз. Он размеренно, пока еще неторопливо приподнимался и вновь опускался на его член — Орофер догадывался, что честолюбивому принцу нравится чувствовать себя хозяином положения. Трандуил красовался перед отцом — его движения, его стоны и нежные вздохи были немного картинными, немного напоказ. Короля это забавляло. Королю льстило, что его прекрасный возлюбленный делает всё, чтобы его очаровать.

Подавшись к сыну, Орофер провел ладонями по его горячему телу, коснулся возбужденного члена и сжал бедра, заставляя Трандуила еще глубже принять в себя член отца. Трандуил застонал уже громче. Он пытался сохранить напускное спокойствие, желая показать себя перед отцом опытным и искусным любовником, но против собственной воли насаживался на член Орофера всё быстрее и быстрее. Юному принцу не хватало выдержки — этот маленький недостаток делал Трандуила еще прелестней в глазах короля.

Орофер и сам был ошеломлен нахлынувшими на него чувствами. С Трандуилом, со своим юным, нетерпеливым, пылким принцем, он словно заново переживал сладостные волнения молодости — с любовью, в которой духовное и плотское переплетались так тесно, что и не разделить, со жгучей ревностью, с тревогами, от которых больно сжимается сердце и дыхание сбивается, с бурными ссорами и не менее бурными примирениями… Орофер уже очень давно не испытывал ничего подобного. Он даже не подозревал, что испытает подобное вновь. Он смотрел на Трандуила — ослепительно-прекрасного, распаленного страстью, с глазами, потемневшими от желания, с волнистыми прядями, прилипшими к влажной от пота шее — и каждая его черта, даже самая незначительная, казалась Ороферу восхитительной и неповторимой. Он никогда не думал, что это возможно — настолько влюбиться в собственного сына.

А Трандуил, украдкой наблюдая за отцом, замечал, _как_ тот смотрит на него — и сердце себялюбивого принца переполнялось гордостью, в которой было всё: и детское стремление угодить отцу, и мальчишеское самодовольство — перед его чарами не устоял сам великий король Орофер! — и более всего чистая, сияющая радость взаимной любви. Даже закрывая глаза Трандуил чувствовал на себе взгляд отца — точно ласкающее прикосновение солнечного тепла, когда на земле еще лежит снег, но в воздухе уже благоухает весна. Принцу чудилось, что в эти мгновения, когда страсть связывает их тела и души раскаленными нитями, он почти физически ощущает наслаждение своего возлюбленного — и оттого его, Трандуила, собственное наслаждение становится еще ярче. И погружаясь в него, как в теплые воды, растворяясь, как растворяются снежинки в лучах солнца, Трандуил запрокинул голову, сжал запястья отца и, вскрикнув, кончил, вовлекая в свой экстаз и самого Орофера.

Они долго лежали, не размыкая объятий, — разгоряченные, задыхающиеся, всё ещё во власти великого чувства, что так неожиданно им открылось. Постель под ними была мокрой от пота. На белоснежных шелковых простынях то тут, то там темнели капли розового масла — за сегодняшнюю ночь чаша, стоявшая у ложа короля, опустела почти наполовину. Благоухание роз смешивалось с острым запахом пота, спермы и возбуждения. Трандуилу навсегда запомнится этот волнующий аромат — отныне он станет для него запахом страсти. Чуть повернув голову, принц лизнул грудь любовника — ему отчего-то захотелось попробовать отца на вкус. В следующий же миг сильные руки короля подхватили Трандуила, опрокинули на спину — Трандуил заулыбался и потянулся к отцу для поцелуя…

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Ороферу хватило сил оторваться от губ сына. Он откинулся на подушки, вгоняя в легкие воздух. Сам того не замечая, король улыбался. Он не целовался столько, наверное, с тех давних пор, когда они с Амдиром, совсем еще юнцы, упоенно играли своей любовью. На миг Ороферу увиделось затерянное в лесу жилище и угрюмый молчаливый хозяин, что пустил их с Амдиром переночевать, накормил простым, но сытным ужином, а после почти сразу же удалился в свою кузницу, оставив Орофера и Амдира одних в незнакомом доме; там, на узкой и до невозможности жесткой лежанке под волчьими шкурами, Амдир и Орофер впервые познали друг друга… Королю живо вспомнилось, как они возились в темноте и духоте под одеялами, стараясь не шуметь — и, конечно же, всё равно шумели так, что наутро стыдились встретиться с хозяином. Они так и сбежали, не попрощавшись и не поблагодарив его за гостеприимство — вернее, даже и не вспомнили об этом, опьяненные своей по-юношески сумасшедшей любовью.

— О чем ты думаешь, мой повелитель? — спросил Трандуил, прервав воспоминания короля.

Орофер перевел задумчивый взгляд с золотых птиц балдахина на прекрасное лицо юного принца. Ему не хотелось рассказывать сыну о том давнем приключении: даже сейчас, когда они оба — и Трандуил, и он сам — знали о чувствах друг друга, король желал оставить между собой и сыном невидимую преграду. Пусть Трандуил не думает о том, что его венценосный отец тоже когда-то был неопытным мальчишкой — и совершал свойственные юности безрассудства. Пусть в памяти принца Орофер навсегда останется великим королем, чьи решения мудры и непогрешимы… И Орофер ответил:

— Я думал о тебе, сын. О тебе и Эстелире. Не спеши хмуриться, мой ревнивый принц, — сказал он, заметив, как потемнело лицо Трандуила. — Я размышлял о том времени, когда ты станешь королем. Я верю, что ты будешь достойным преемником… Решительности и отваги тебе не занимать, так же как и поистине королевского властолюбия, — Орофер с улыбкой потрепал Трандуила по щеке. — Я знаю, ты никогда не забудешь о чести моего рода и никогда не покроешь позором наш дом, но твоя гордость… твоя гордость, которую я тоже хвалю… может помешать тебе править, — Трандуил хотел что-то возразить, но не посмел перебивать отца. Орофер продолжал: — В нынешние времена нам, увы, всё чаще приходится иметь дело с людьми. Они повсюду — и мы волей-неволей вынуждены торговать с ними и заручаться их поддержкой в войнах… А как известно, люди вероломны, нестойки и мелочны. К ним нужно найти подход — а я подозреваю, что ты, с твоей гордостью, не станешь хитрить и заискивать. Более того, я и сам не желаю, чтобы мой сын уподоблялся этому племени лукавых предателей. Вот почему я и привез тебе Эстелира. Он человек — и притом эсгаротец; наблюдая за ним я убедился, что он унаследовал все качества своего дурного племени. Но всё же в нем течет наша кровь — благодарный за нашу милость, он будет служить нам верой и правдой; и когда ты унаследуешь мою корону, Эстелир станет выполнять за тебя всю грязную работу, недостойную короля эльфов.

Слова отца о «грязной работе» пришлись по душе Трандуилу: значит, вот как отец «ценит» своего бастарда! Довольный, Трандуил прильнул к отцу, положил голову ему на плечо и спросил, рассеянно поглаживая шрамы на его груди:

— Отчего ты думаешь, что эсгаротский полукровка останется верен мне после того… после того, как… — Трандуил замялся, не зная, как сказать о смерти отца.

— О, я очень сомневаюсь, что Эстелира опечалит моя кончина, — сказал за него Орофер. — Конечно, сейчас он всеми силами старается мне угодить — боится, что я прогоню его обратно; но я догадываюсь, о ком он думает на самом деле, когда отдается мне, — с этими словами Орофер шутливо ущипнул сына.

Трандуил поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на отца. Он по-прежнему не испытывал к единокровному братцу ничего, кроме ненависти, но принцу польстило, что отец так свободно и откровенно обсуждает с ним своих любовников, словно со старым другом вроде Глорфинделя. А кроме того, принц позлорадствовал, что Орофер говорит о своем бастарде в столь пренебрежительном тоне.

— Он думает обо мне? Как ты узнал? Он признался тебе в этом? — не удержался Трандуил от расспросов.

Орофер рассмеялся его любопытству.

— Разумеется, нет. Эстелир слишком хитер, чтобы признаваться мне в чем-то подобном. Ему прекрасно известно, от кого сейчас зависит его судьба. Но я видел, как он смотрел на тебя тогда, во дворе для тренировок; и после, стоило лишь кому-нибудь произнести вслух твое имя, он вздрагивал и краснел… А еще он стащил у меня твой портрет.

— Стащил мой… — лицо Трандуила озарилось улыбкой. — Я не знал, что отец хранит мой портрет, — сказал он, обрадованный — и, наклонившись, сладко поцеловал Орофера в губы. — А знаешь, — лениво протянул Трандуил, откидываясь на спину, — донельзя гордый тем, что отец так влюблен в него, — если желаешь, вели позвать сюда этого… Эстелира или как его там. Я твой почтительный сын и не стану идти против королевской воли. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал своим слугой безродного эсгаротского полукровку — так я покоряюсь слову моего возлюбленного повелителя. Пусть он послужит мне на ложе — для начала, — и Трандуил взглянул на отца дразнящим взглядом, будто проверяя, как далеко тот позволит ему зайти.

Смеясь, Орофер поцеловал его в шею.

— Почтительный сын, значит? А не боишься, что я тебя выпорю за такую почтительность? — сказал он Трандуилу в перерыве между поцелуями. Орофер чувствовал, что снова начинает возбуждаться. Принц опять становился непозволительно дерзким — но как же эта мальчишеская дерзость заводила короля! Не прекращая ласкать Трандуила, Орофер кликнул хоббита, ожидающего приказаний за дверями королевской опочивальни, и велел немедля привести Эстелира.


	21. Бастард

Отворились двери. Кто-то неуверенно вошел в опочивальню — Трандуил, возлежавший среди подушек под помпезным балдахином с золотой бахромой, не пожелал даже приподняться и следил за вошедшим из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Тот сделал несколько шагов и остановился, пораженный открывшейся его глазам картиной: юный зеленолесский принц, обнаженный, прекрасный, с кожей белой как снег, с губами алыми как кровь, лежал перед ним так близко, что стоило руку протянуть — и коснешься его совершенного тела… Жаркая волна нахлынула на Эстелира и отозвалась тяжестью в паху. Страшась выдать свое возбуждение, он поспешно отвел глаза.

А Трандуил тем временем рассматривал его. Тонкий, узкоплечий, необычно высокий для человека, его мнимый соперник был, пожалуй, все-таки красив, а едва уловимая неправильность в лице даже сообщала облику полукровки особую прелесть. У него были светло-русые волосы — Трандуил никогда не любил этот цвет — и при этом темные брови и ресницы, странное и — как мстительно подумал принц — неприятное сочетание. Впрочем, всё в этом юноше — даже его необычная красота — внушало Трандуилу чувство гадливости. Он разглядывал навязанного ему «брата» и испытывал необъяснимое отвращение ко всему его облику — даже к его светло-серым, почти прозрачным, глазам, так предательски похожим на глаза короля Орофера. С удовлетворением заметив смятение эсгаротского полукровки, Трандуил приподнялся и одарил его ослепительной злой улыбкой.

Эстелир еле слышно ахнул. Не зная как поступить, он оглянулся на короля.

— Я поведал моему сыну о твоих… эсгаротских умениях, — сказал Орофер, — и принц пожелал тоже их изведать. Я отдаю тебя ему на эту ночь. Не разочаруй моего сына, Эстелир, — и король подтолкнул его к ложу.

Эстелир промолчал. Сжав зубы и уперев невидящий взгляд в золотую птицу, вышитую на балдахине, он принялся раздеваться. Его бросило в жар от стыда и унижения — снова, как и в родном Озерном городе, в нем не видят ничего, кроме мальчика для порочных утех, которого можно одолжить, передать другому, подарить, как вещь… Покидая Эсгарот, зловонный, ненавистный, Эстелир надеялся, что во дворце лесного короля наконец-то обретет то положение, коего всегда был достоин. Оглядываясь на рыбаков, насквозь пропахших рыбой, на шумных торговцев, на горлопанов-кабатчиков, Эстелир рисовал себе в мечтах жизнь среди эльфов Зеленолесья — именно их, а не грязных горожан, Эстелир считал своими истинными сородичами. А после, в первый же день во дворце, он узнал любовь — словно яркое пламя она озарила маленькое черное сердце эсгаротского полукровки. Даже отдаваясь королю Ороферу, Эстелир грезил о своем прекрасном возлюбленном. Когда-нибудь — думал Эстелир — он обретет счастье. Ибо он уже добился столь многого: вырвался из трясины Озерного города, приблизился к самому королю эльфов, поселился в его дворце, как мечтал когда-то… А теперь все его мечты рухнули в одночасье — и более всего Эстелира терзало то, что несмотря на учиненное ему унижение он _ликовал_ , предвкушая ночь с принцем Трандуилом.

Трандуил тоже предвкушал — но не наслаждение, а отмщение. Схватив полукровку за узкое запястье — принца передернуло от отвращения — он потянул его на ложе. Прикосновение Трандуила совсем не было похоже на ласку — но Эстелир прерывисто вздохнул и, подавшись к нему, стал целовать его шею и плечи, не осмеливаясь поцеловать в губы. Его возлюбленный принц пах розовым маслом и королем Орофером, но Эстелир всё равно жадно вдыхал его запах и не мог надышаться. Ему не верилось, что тот, о ком он мечтал, позволяет дотрагиваться до него, целовать, ласкать губами и языком — и Эстелир торопился испробовать всё это прежде, чем возлюбленный его оттолкнет.

А Трандуила охватило странное, смешанное с неприязнью, возбуждение. Поцелуи полукровки были такими омерзительно-трепетными… Содрогнувшись от злости и отвращения, Трандуил уперся руками в голову ненавистного брата, заставляя его опуститься ниже.

— Ну же, бери его, — сквозь зубы приказал Трандуил, засовывая член ему в рот. — Посмотрим, чему научила тебя твоя мать-шлюха.

Эстелир, уже обхвативший губами член принца, вздрогнул и резко отстранился. Он побледнел — будто все краски сошли с его лица — и Трандуил видел, как вспыхнула в глазах полукровки уязвленная гордость.

— Нет, — сказал Эстелир, в бессилии сжимая кулаки. Побелевшие губы кривились, на глаза навернулись слезы — но он не плакал. — Нет, я не стану. Не стану. Вы не смеете так со мной…

Трандуил покосился на отца — король наблюдал за ними, но ничего не предпринимал: должно быть, хотел поглядеть, как поступит Трандуил.

— Не станешь? — принц приподнялся и приблизил свое лицо к лицу бастарда. — Отчего же? Неужели ты не любишь меня? — преодолевая отвращение, Трандуил нежно погладил единокровного брата по щеке, по губам — а после, когда Эстелир приоткрыл их, поцеловал, скользнув языком ему в рот.

Эстелир задрожал всем телом.

— Люблю, — выдохнул он со слезами в голосе. — Люблю, люблю, больше жизни люблю… — шептал он, вновь потянувшись губами к губам Трандуила, но тот отстранил его.

— Тогда докажи это, — сказал Трандуил угрожающе-мягко.

В лице Эстелира на миг появилось прежнее выражение — болезненной гордости — но стоило Трандуилу вновь поцеловать брата, как оно исчезло. С обреченным стоном Эстелир опустил голову и вобрал в себя член принца. Он ласкал его так, что Трандуил с неудовольствием понял: этот юноша куда опытней и искусней, чем он сам, — насаживался ртом и заглатывал до тех пор, пока Трандуил не почувствовал, что еще немного — и кончит; а он не хотел завершать свою месть так скоро. Дернув эсгаротца за волосы, Трандуил заставил его выпустить член и встать на четвереньки. Тот уже не противился — лишь чутко вздрагивал, когда принц касался его ягодиц. Трандуил догадался, что его подлый враг уже давно жаждал чего-то подобного… Принц усмехнулся. Он хотел было смочить пальцы в чаше с маслом, чтобы подготовить себя и полукровку, но передумал: пусть это ничтожество узнает, каково любить самого принца Трандуила, единственного наследника зеленолесского престола. Как он вообще посмел влюбиться в него?!

Разжигая свой гнев, Трандуил приставил головку члена к анусу бастарда и одним толчком вошел. Он сразу же принялся вбиваться в соперника, не дав ему привыкнуть, — пусть проклятый выскочка, посмевший оспаривать у принца любовь отца, покричит от боли! И тот кричал — но, как подозревал Трандуил, вовсе не от боли. Эсгаротский полукровка оказался на удивление хорошо растянут. Трандуил с легкостью овладевал им без смазки — и оттого злился, понимая, что не мстит ненавистному сопернику, а ублажает его, сам того не желая. Бастард стонал, выгибался и умело насаживался на член принца — Трандуил чувствовал, что против собственной воли тоже начинает получать удовольствие. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от всё нарастающего возбуждения, он больно схватил братца за волосы, наклонился к его уху и зашипел:

— Что, нравится, эсгаротская шлюха? Нравится? Отныне я — твой хозяин, слышишь? Я — _единственный_ сын! Я — наследник! — Трандуил перемежал свою речь мощными толчками члена. — Однажды всё Зеленолесье станет моим! А ты всегда будешь всего лишь грязным бастардом!.. И!.. моим!.. рабом!

Но и тут юный принц потерпел неудачу. Его уничижительные слова не только не оскорбили эсгаротца, а, похоже, распалили его еще сильнее. Заходясь в экстазе и почти истерическом восторге, он со стонами вторил Трандуилу:

— О да! О да, мой принц… Я всегда… буду… принадлежать только тебе… Я буду твоим рабом… Твоим наложником… Я буду делать всё, что ты прикажешь… Всё, что прикажешь… Только позволь… мне… любить тебя!.. — выкрикнув это, Эстелир протяжно застонал и оросил свежими каплями уже забрызганную спермой Орофера и Трандуила постель. Кончая, он сжал в себе член Трандуила — и следом за любовником принц тоже задрожал, вскрикнул, в последний раз всадил член в анус брата — и, брезгливо оттолкнув Эстелира, без сил упал на подушки. Трандуил тяжело дышал. Он не чувствовал себя отомщенным — но, во всяком случае, чувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным. Возможно, совсем скоро он пожелает вновь изведать эсгаротские умения Эстелира…

**Эпилог**

Неслышно приблизившись к ложу, король Орофер смотрел на спящих сыновей. Золотистое сияние светильников мягко освещало их обнаженные тела — сейчас юноши казались такими похожими. Во сне Эстелир прижался к Трандуилу, а тот положил руку на плечо брата. Их легкие волосы — золотые и светло-русые — смешались на подушке. Необыкновенно прекрасными увиделись Ороферу сыновья — юный наследник престола и его верный слуга, законнорожденный сын короля и бастард-полукровка. Дрема смягчила резкие черты Эстелира, приглушила ослепительную красоту Трандуила. Любуясь ими, король думал о том, что их ждет.

Трандуила, его драгоценного, долгожданного сына, его прекрасного возлюбленного, — конечно же, ждет долгое и счастливое правление. Орофер тешил себя мыслью, что слава о красоте, величии и мудрости его сына будет греметь по всему Средиземью, и каждый — будь то эльф, человек, гном или вражья тварь — будет восхищаться золотоволосым королем Зеленолесья. Всякий, кого гордый и властолюбивый Трандуил приблизит к себе, будет почитать это за величайшую честь. Ну, а Эстелир станет советником короля, хитрым, изворотливым и дальновидным — и, разумеется, коварным, как и подобает советнику. Он будет плести интриги, очаровывать послов, писать союзникам льстивые лживые письма и шпионить за другими придворными — и всё лишь для того, чтобы угодить своему королю. Эстелир будет отчаянно любить его — Орофер понял это сегодня ночью, когда увидел глаза Эстелира и услышал его слова, такие пронзительные и горькие, — и потому бастард никогда не предаст; и в награду за его самозабвенное служение Трандуил, быть может, иногда снизойдет до улыбки или поцелуя… Нелепая прихоть Орофера обернулась выгодой для всех: для Трандуила, для Эстелира, для самого короля, который чувствовал, что оставляет сына в надежных руках, для всего Зеленолесья… Теперь Орофер знал: взойдя на престол после его кончины, Трандуил будет править решительно и смело — а Эстелир, его хитроумный советник, поможет ему в этом.

Орофер погладил сыновей по волосам. Завтра он вновь покинет дворец. Вместе с отважными людьми из Эсгарота король отправится истреблять варгов и всякую нечисть, что встретится им на пути. Кто знает, вернется ли Орофер из этого похода? Не так давно он чудом избежал гибели. Зубы варга, меч орка или стрела, пущенная вражьей рукой, может оборвать его жизнь в любое мгновение. Но король-воин не страшился смерти. Он смотрел на Трандуила и Эстелира, мирно спящих в одной постели, — и в его сердце воцарялся покой.


End file.
